


Rejected Flame

by medeamoviesmusicgoddess



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeamoviesmusicgoddess/pseuds/medeamoviesmusicgoddess
Summary: Jacob had always been a weird little kid, but his world is turned upside-down when he meets a strange young man who saves him from himself after his mother dies. With a sarcastic, swearing, violent, but ultimately caring mentor, Jacob enters a world where he learns to fight with his dying will, all the while finding friends who accept him for him. AU, Slight OOC Characters, Slash!





	1. The Beginning Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Mmmg here. I started writing this story some time ago and finally decided - after much debating with myself - to post it. Before we start, I just want to get a few things across about the story and the author/me.
> 
> 1\. I'm honestly not a fan of Twilight. I don't like reading stories where romance is the main genre, and when Twilight came out I thought - Dammit! I'm gonna hate it! - However, I didn't want to dislike Twilight without actually reading or knowing about it, so I read all the books and saw all the movies - mostly I just made sarcastic comments in the background when I did.
> 
> 2\. I never really cared for Bella, Edward, or their relationship - especially in the movie - but I did like Jacob's character (to me, he was interesting and a nice guy) as well as some of the other minor characters like Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Leah, Seth, Angela, e.t.c.
> 
> 3\. I always thought there was never enough depth given to Jacob's character in the story. We never know or are not given enough information about his hopes and dreams, what he was like as a child, his favorite things, his past, e.t.c. Because of this, whenever I thought about his character I added things to his background that I thought would be interesting or based off facts already given. As a result, he'll be a slightly out of character. Moreover, some of the characters will be kind of OOC.
> 
> 4\. They're going to be a lot swear words in this story due to the characters and their behavior.
> 
> 5\. There will be homosexual and polygamy relationships, which Jacob will be in. It won't show up until a good couple chapters in - it's kind of a slow-burn - but it will be here, though it will most likely be a side-note. If you are uncomfortable with that, then please leave. You have been warned.
> 
> 6\. This story is an AU and kind of a crossover between Twilight and Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR). KHR is a manga/anime about a teenager named Tsuna who gets a hitman tutor who trains him to be the boss of a mafia family. It's really interesting and funny and I recommend reading/watching it because it's an amazing story. However, you don't need to read or know the story to understand what's going on in this fanfic. I'm using the characters and elements from the story in my fanfic, but none of the events or plot from KHR. This fanfic actually takes place years after the story, and any elements that I borrow from KHR, I will explain in my story. So, don't worry about not knowing unfamiliar terms. But, if I haven't explained something yet, then it most likely means that I don't want the readers (you all) to know yet due to future events in the fanfic.
> 
> I'm really sorry about the massive note I've put here, but I don't want to people to be confused, think they can't read this because they haven't seen KHR, or waste time reading something they know they won't be interested in.
> 
> Whew! *Wipes sweat off* I think I've got everything. Now, let's get on with the story!
> 
> -{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or KHR, they belong to their respective creators - Stephanie Meyer and Akira Amano.
> 
> Note for the chapter: "Xanxus" is pronounced 'Zan-zus' (Just replace the X's with Z's).

Jacob had always been a happy child. He almost never frowned, and a smile could always be found on his face. As his mother liked to say – his smiles could light up the world. It didn't matter that people found him weird or that sometimes they didn't like to stay in the room with him too long because he had eyes that looked into your very soul –  _their deep brown color too intense and unnerving, like you were being torn open for all the world to see._ Didn't matter that people would sometimes whisper about the boy who knew too much, understood too much. He was happy as long as his family was happy – as long as his _mother_  was happy.

His mother who gave him sweet kisses and hugs. Who never minded that Jacob always knew just a tad bit too much. Who loved him and accepted him no matter what.

She was the light of his life, the center. She grounded him whenever Jacob felt like he was slowly floating away –  _far, far away where no one would be able to reach him_.

And then one day that light had gone out.

The day she had died, Jacob had woken up with a headache. It was terrible, like a jack-hammer hitting the front of his skull. Something in him screamed that today wasn't going to be a good day. It had gotten worse when his mother had entered his room to check up on him, because Jacob hadn't answered when she called him, and he always answered. She had pressed a soft hand to his forehead before announcing that he had a fever. And Jacob knew right then and there that his mother was in danger. She had gotten up from the side of his bed, getting ready to head to the store to buy some medicine because they had run out. Jacob had leaped up to try to stop her. He begged and pleaded for her not to go, that he was fine, that he didn't need any medicine. To please,  _please don't leave him alone_ , but his cries fell on deaf ears. And in utter horror, he watched as his mother walked out the door.

She never made it back.

Sarah – his mother – had died in a car crash. She had died before an ambulance could even reach her.

Jacob knew because he had felt it. He had felt her light flicker out in the pit of his chest like someone had taken hold of his heart and squeezed. It felt like a punch to the gut.

Jacob had heard when his father had gotten the call. His father had rushed him and his sisters to the hospital where they were holding her. He had been there when the doctor had pulled his father aside to break the news of his wife not surviving surgery. Instead Jacob had snuck past them to see his mother because he had to see her – he had to see that she was truly gone. He followed his instincts, letting his gut lead him until he stopped short of a room. Hesitantly, he pushed it ajar and peaked inside.

A horrified whimper escaped when he saw his dead mother on the operating table. Her skin was pale, and she was hooked up to a multitude of machines. There were lacerations and bruises all over body.

God! She had been mutilated!

Jacob ran away from the scene, tears pouring out of his eyes and his breath coming in short pants. He burst into the nearest bathroom, slamming the door behind him before vomiting the breakfast he had eaten this morning.

His mother was gone, and it was all his fault.

Nothing was the same after that. It was like someone had taken a piece of them all. It was like a light had gone out in the house and no one knew how to turn it on. Rebecca and Rachel had stepped up, trying to fill the void their mother had left but Sarah's shoes were too big to fill. However, they tried, and Jacob was thankful for that, latching onto them as a result. He followed them practically everywhere, making sure to keep an eye on them in case anything was to happen. He knew it annoyed them, but he couldn't help it. He had to make sure he didn't make the same mistake twice!

But even as Jacob did so, there was still the aching void his mother had left behind, like a limb that had been heartlessly chopped off. It hurt . . .  _it hurt, it hurt, it hurt!_  And every day Jacob wished for the pain deep inside his heart to stop!

And one night it did. Curled in a ball in the corner of his room, silent tears leaked out of his eyes. He felt the airy warmth in his heart get lighter and lighter until he felt like air. He uncurled his limbs, his body aching from holding the unnatural position for too long.

His whole body felt light . . . too light, like he was floating so far away~ Except this time he didn't fight it. Instead, he let the sensation take him and suddenly Jacob couldn't really feel anything anymore. But that was okay, Jacob thought to himself, at least he didn't hurt anymore.

-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}

"Fucking hell." Xanxus muttered in annoyance as he ripped through the empty streets on his motorcycle. He had to remind himself yet again that he was here in this backwatered ass of a town for a reason – even if he didn't know what that reason was.

He was supposed to be vacationing in some fancy-ass resort because though he loathed to admit it, even he needed a break from his loud-as-hell subordinates. He was choosing from his regular list of places to go when his intuition began acting up of all things. It screamed at him, nearly drowning him in a sea of anxiety and nerves before Xanxus pulled out a map. His sharp crimson eyes landed on the country in the corner before zeroing in on a state – Washington, United States. His intuition flared up in response and it wasn't a day later before Xanxus was booking a flight to the state.

He hadn't bothered telling anyone exactly where he was going – because fuck that shit, he was the boss of the fucking Varia. He went wherever the fuck he wanted to go. So, if he was driving towards the nearby beach – to hell what anyone else thought. Even from this distance on the edge of the road, Xanxus could make out the jagged cliffs that the seawater kept slapping against. It was from there that Xanxus saw a tiny speck walking towards the edge of the cliff. Curious, he came to a slow stop to inspect the sight. There was something off about how that person was walking. It was almost as if they didn't intend to stop. A vicious, amused grin made its way across his face before Xanxus kick-started up his motorcycle and continued driving.

Halfway there, he had headed off the main road and into the forest. He was glad he had forced Giannini to build him a better motorcycle. Though it was still a shitty cycle, at least it was less shitty than before. A regular motorcycle would have already blown a tire by now with the way he was driving through the woods. He tossed his ride to the side, not caring that he heard something brake off. After all, he could just force that dumb-ass mechanic, Giannini, to make him another one.

He followed the scent of salty sea water, all the while cursing up a quiet storm about how messing up his boots in the muddy terrain. Dammit, whoever or whatever had drawn his intuition out here was going to fucking pay.

When he did come to the jagged cliff, he realized that he did, in fact, see a person except something seemed off about them. They seemed too short, their limbs to tiny to be a full-grown adult. It was just a child though he couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. The child was still walking, taking one slow step at a time. It's like they didn't seem to notice they were slowly walking to their doom. Then they looked up to the sky and Xanxus felt it – the tiny flicker of a flame. And not just any flame, but the rarest flame of all – a sky flame. But it felt wrong – off somehow – like the tiny child was drowning in its effect. But before he could think any further, the child – who was already at the edge of the cliff – was about to step off.

"Oi, brat. You really going to jump?"

* * *

All day Jacob had been feeling light-headed – or at least more than usual. His family had been worried about him for a while. Lately, he had been air-headed and quiet, his voice barely ever above a whisper. But most of all were his eyes. His brown eyes that used to be so full of life and joy, were now a dull, pale brown that barely held any life in them. It scared his family, how lifeless their Jacob had become, how sometimes he would have these far away looks that made it seem as if he was going to fade away any minute.

Jacob settled down on the couch watching as his sisters tittered back and forth as they prepared dinner. He had gotten back from school a while ago and ever since he had been staring out the window and into the sky for a while now. His sisters had been trying to get his attention for a while, but Jacob couldn't really hear them. It was like they were all in the background and right now he was trying to tune in to a different station.

Something had been calling out to him and so far, Jacob had been doing a good job of ignoring it, but it was like a fly buzzing by his ear, pestering and pestering until finally Jacob gave in.

So, he left the house murmuring quietly something about getting some air. But as soon as he closed the door, he let his intuition guide his footsteps. All the while he looked up at the sky – the clear blue sky that was looking more home-like by the second. And then Jacob realized what he was being told, he was going to be one with the sky. An airy misty smile made its way across the face at the thought. So, he continued walking and walking, not even noticing where he was going. And he could feel it, how every step was getting him closer and closer to flying far, far away. How he was getting lighter and lighter by the second.

Just one more step more . . .

_"Oi, brat. You really going to jump?"_

Jacob turned around when he heard a voice behind him, low and smooth. A young man was leaning against a tree, looking bored out of his mind, but his eyes – his crimson eyes – told a different story. It was like they were staring into his very soul. It reminded Jacob of his own, or at least how they used to be.

Jacob let out a ghost of a smile.

"I feel too light to stay on the ground." Jacob explains in a soft airy voice. "It's like I'm floating away, so now I am." He heard the man scoff but staring into the boiling crimson eyes, Jacob knew he understood.

"You're a fucking fool." He said. "You're not floating, you're  _falling_. All you're reaching for is a sky that's not there." And Jacob snapped up to look at him, for once actually seeing. And then he felt it, the grounding beautiful heat that the man was emitting. Like someone had cast a life-preserver into the sea of endless sky that he was drowning in. For once, he could see the world clearly again. He could feel the rocky dirt terrain on the bottom of his feet and smell the sea water slapping against the cliff that he was standing on.

The child took a step back then another before walking closer to the man against the tree. He looked up at the man, the strange man with crimson eyes, who had warm flames that made him feel more whole.

"Thank you." Jacob said wholeheartedly because he didn't know how the man did it or why, but the young man had saved him. The man scoffed again.

"Fucking brat." He muttered, walking away.

Jacob debated on if to follow this man or not but something in him told Jacob that there was something more to the strange man that meets the eyes, but oddly enough Jacob felt safe around him. So, he followed the man, who had said nothing at all at this point, until he saw a motorcycle up ahead. The man climbed on, revving up the bike, all the while Jacob stared awkwardly. He let out a grunt when the helmet the man had thrown at him, hit him in the gut, but didn't say anything as he strapped it on and hopped on behind him.

Xanxus had shocked even himself when he opened his mouth to talk to the boy. He hadn't expected to intervene, but his intuition had spoken for him, forcing him to open his mouth and speak words he hadn't meant to. However, when he saw those dead eyes and heard the soft-spoken voice reply him, he couldn't turn away. It was like a spell had been cast upon him, and it was then Xanxus had felt the dull flames the child was emitting. Except, something was off – the flames – they didn't feel right.

So, as he drove down the empty dark road, he couldn't say that he felt regret about intervening. After all, he was Xanxus – the boss of the fucking Varia.

* * *

Xanxus' motorcycle came to a stop as it pulled into the parking lot of a rather seedy looking bar. Jacob climbed off the bike with the young man, handing his helmet over. He watched as the man headed over to the door, before hesitantly following him to the door. Before they had entered, Jacob tugged on the man's leather sleeve, gaining his attention.

"Um, I don't think I'm old enough to be here." Jacob muttered, looking up at the scarred man.

"Fuck that shit." The man answered, and Jacob took it as permission to enter the building.

Just like Jacob had expected the building was just as seedy looking as it was on the outside. The wooden floor was covered in scuff marks, with the peeling paint on the walls, and the bad lighting giving the place a rather mysterious vibe to it. It didn't help that the customers – who were mostly burly men – sitting around the table, had been giving them rather odd looks ever since they came in. Though Jacob didn't blame them, the young man barely looked old enough to be drinking, coupled with an elementary school kid, they made a rather odd site. Jacob could feel the tension in the air as they slipped into the stools near the bar table. It wasn't until someone had slipped into the seat next to Jacob's companion that things went worse.

Jacob spared a glance at the man, tall, big muscles, with tattoos littering his arms. He was probably the strongest guy here, and by the look of the cruel grin on his face Jacob didn't think the man was here to do anything nice.

"You two kids seem a little lost." The man said. "A bar ain't a place for children." Xanxus spared the man a rather bored glance, before turning away.

"I don't associate with trash." He growled out, making the man next to him turn an angry shade of red. Jacob scooted a little closer to Xanxus when he saw the man began to get up.

"Now listen here you little-" Then faster than the eye could see, Xanxus grabbed hold of the man's collar and lifted him up in the air. The man's feet dangled in empty air as he struggled in Xanxus' grasp.

" _I'm not in the fucking mood_." Xanxus said, sending out a glare that made every person in the room shiver. He effortlessly threw the man aside like a rag doll, not even caring that the man had hit an empty table with a sickening  _CRACK!_ Instead, he turned to the terrified bartender behind the counter. A frightening squeak escaped them when they saw Xanxus' red eyes trained on them.

"You!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Get me the most expensive whiskey you got." Xanxus demanded before turning to Jacob. His glare was still in place but less intense when he stared at Jacob. "Oi, brat, order what you want."

"Um, a cheeseburger with fries?" Jacob asked, but he didn't know if this bar served any, and Xanxus turned to the trembling man wearing a glare that said –  _get it or else._  The man shuffled off to the back room, and it wasn't long before he came hurrying back with a plate holding a burger with fries and a bottle filled with alcohol. He placed the plate in front of Jacob – who gave the man a smile and thanks – before placing a shot glass in front of Xanxus. With trembling fingers, they poured the whiskey before setting the bottle down and quickly retreating.

Xanxus let out a sound of annoyance before grabbing the bottle and drinking straight from it. Jacob glanced at the man as he gulped down the drink. The child shielded his plate when out of nowhere the man spat out the drink, wearing a look like he had smelled something vile.

"What the fuck is this crap!" He snapped, and threw his whiskey filled cup against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. "This liquor tastes like shit!" The bartender, who ducked behind the counter slowly peeked out from his hiding spot.

"I-it's the best we have." And Xanxus snarled at the man, making him jump before retreating once again.

"Fuck." Xanxus grumbled. Now he was going to have to wait to get some half-decent alcohol.

Meanwhile, Jacob munched on his fries all the while watching the display in curiosity. It was becoming blatantly obvious to him that the young man who had helped him was prone to extreme violence. Even the way he continued to drink the bottle of whiskey seemed to emit fury. However, for some strange reason, Jacob didn't exactly fear the man. Though he had every reason to since the men in the bar who were twice his age feared the red-eyed man, but despite all this Jacob only felt safe in the man's presence. Moreover, was the warmth that seemed to be emitted from the man. It seemed to come off him in waves washing over Jacob and settling into his young bones. Though the man was a stranger, the warmth he seemed to carry felt awfully familiar, making Jacob want to stay by his side. It was weird and left the young boy feeling confused.

"Hey Mister?" The red-eyed man turned to Jacob, once he heard his voice. "I never got your name." Jacob commented as swallowed the last bite of his burger. Xanxus took another gulp of his bottle of whiskey.

"Xanxus, brat." He answered.

"Xanxus." Jacob repeated, trying the name on his tongue and let out a smile. "That's a nice name." Jacob commented with a smile. "My name is Jacob, but all my friends call me Jake." The man only stared at Jacob before giving a grunt.

"Whatever, brat." Xanxus spat before taking another gulp of whiskey, but his sour attitude did nothing to deter Jacob's smile. His attitude was a sharp contrast from the comforting warmth he continued to emit like a furnace. It left Jacob feeling a little drowsy and truth be told Jacob never recalled how he got back on Xanxus motorcycle. However, he did remember telling the young man his address. How Xanxus had snuck into Jacob's room through his window and placed the boy in his bed. Despite swearing worse than any sailor and growling about how ridiculous it was to do this, Jacob couldn't help but think about how nice Xanxus' crimson red eyes looked underneath the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob, I pretty sure that Billy told you never to go with strangers. ;) Kids, ignore what Jacob did. And Xanxas, that's so mean, putting your mechanic through all that trouble.
> 
> If you want to know what Xanxus looks like, google: 'KHR Xanxus' and a picture of him should show up. :)


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or KHR.

That night Jacob dreamed of red-eyed lions. When he woke up, he immediately noticed how cold he felt compared to last night when he met Xanxus. How had Xanxus done that? Warm Jacob up from the inside out without even touching him? And why did it feel so familiar? How had the man cleared the fog from Jacob's mind like that? A deep ache settled in him almost instantly when he realized how much he wanted to feel Xanxus' warmth. He never realized how much he missed being warm, how he missed feeling alive. He wanted to feel that again – he  _needed_  to feel that again. There was no way he was going to be ripped away from the warmth again when it had tantalized him last night.

Jacob got dressed, took a shower and did something he hadn't done in a long time. After his mother's death, Jacob had decided to never use his instincts again. After all, what use were they when he couldn't even save his mother. But this was an emergency. He needed to find Xanxus again. The red-eyed man was too mysterious for Jacob to be relieved with that one meeting they had. The child may not know where the man lived or where he was going, but Jacob had his gut and he was going to use it.

Thankful for it being a Saturday, Jacob slipped out of the house and headed out. He cleared his head, letting his feet take him where they led. It never bothered him that he was walking past La Push borders and into Forks, nor did he care that he was trekking down a road that people barely passed. As long as he got to his destination, then everything else was irrelevant.

So, when he saw a familiar looking motorcycle with a rather annoyed looking man leaning against it, Jacob couldn't help but break into a run.

"It took you long enough." Xanxus griped when Jacob stopped short of him. He stared the boy up and down before slowly nodding his head in approval. Jacob felt like he had passed some sort of test as Xanxus gave him the helmet he had worn yesterday.

Jacob didn't question how Xanxus knew Jacob would find him or how he knew Jacob wanted to see him again. Instead, he got on and held on tight as Xanxus started his ride up. Just like last night, Jacob didn't know where Xanxus was taking them. He watched as the trees began to reside and saw the sign that said, 'Welcome to Forks!' zoom by. It seemed that they had entered a city that was next to Forks but was bigger and livelier. Xanxus didn't stop until Jacob saw a huge building as he pulled up into the front entrance. The motorcycle died down as Xanxus came to a stop and got off with Jacob following his lead. The young man tossed his keys to the valet that was coming up to them, not even bothering to turn to his direction.

Jacob followed Xanxus inside the building, looking around in awe. The whole place looked like a white palace with crystal chandeliers, high ceilings, and white walls.

"Move it Brat." Xanxus snapped, shoving the child with his boot and Jacob snapped out of his revering. He followed Xanxus to the elevator and watched as the man pressed the top floor. Silence filled the air between them though Jacob didn't think it was a bad thing. In the few hours Jacob had been with Xanxus, the man didn't seem like someone who would waste breath talking.

The elevator let out a soft ding before opening up its metal doors. Xanxus filed out with Jacob close at his heels, marching down the hallway before slamming open a mahogany door and entering his room. The young man immediately headed towards the bar connecting to the kitchen and grabbed an expensive looking bottle of alcohol. He let out a content sigh as he took a rather big gulp of the amber liquid before coming back over – with the bottle in hand – to settle down on the couch. Jacob took it as a que to sit down, taking up the comfortable loveseat across from Xanxus. As he watched Xanxus, a thousand questions ran through his head. They bounced around his skull, trying to break free.

"Just out with it, Brat!" Xanxus snaps. "I'll answer whatever the fuck I want." And Jacob looks up at him, wondering how he knows that Jacob has a million and one questions. The child feels like it'll be wasted breath to ask that one yet, so starts out with something that he's been wondering ever since he met Xanxus.

"How do you make me feel warm again?" Jacob asks. "Every time I'm with you, I feel a little bit warmer. It's weird." Jacob states, looking at Xanxus in confusion. "It feels familiar, but I don't know why." Xanxus looks at the child, eyeing him with an intensity that leaves Jacob squirming in his seat.

"Why do you always try to fly away?" Xanxus retorted and Jacob looks up at him in shock. How did he know that? Jacob never once mentioned his weightlessness to anyone, so how did he know? "Well, Brat?" And Jacob realizes that Xanxus is expecting an actual answer.

"My mother." Jacob answered. "She died because I couldn't protect her." And Jacob doesn't know why but he tells Xanxus of how he always knew things he wasn't supposed to know. How he could react to things happening before they did. That he sometimes got these feelings that helped him predict things. About how much he loved his mother, who was the one person who understood him entirely, and loved every bit of him. How she had grounded him. How one morning he had felt horribly off and realized that it had to do with his mother. How he had begged and pleaded for her not to step out of the house, but she did and now she's dead because of him. How he had broken his family because of this and how he had stopped using his power because what good where they if he couldn't even protect the people that he loved. How everyday he lived, every breath he took, was like agony. How he felt that a piece of himself had died that night and couldn't stand it any longer and decided that it was better if he floated away where he couldn't feel anything anymore.

And by the time he was done, he had tears pooling in his eyes and his breath was coming in short burst. But he wouldn't cry, he was done with crying, all he needed to do now was just calm down and float. Just float away to where nothing could hurt him –

"Brat." And Jacob was suddenly yanked back into reality by an onslaught of warmth coming from Xanxus. It calmed him down, and Jacob slowly uncurled himself from the ball his body had made. He stared up at Xanxus who had his crimson red eyes trained on him. They were softer than before, like he understood the pain Jacob had gone through – was still going through.

"Listen Brat, that wasn't your fault. People fucking die all the damn time." Xanxus began and when he saw Jacob begin to protest, he leveled the child with a withering glare. "Some deaths can be avoided, yes, but in this case, you wouldn't have been able to do shit. You warned your mother, and she didn't listen. That is not on you." He told the boy.

"But I knew and I-"

"Fuck that shit!" Xanxus snapped. "You're a weak as fuck toddler! You couldn't have done shit!" And Jacob shut his yap. "It's still gonna hurt like a bitch though, like your fucking heart's been carved out with a broken bottle, but you have your dad and you sisters, who are gonna fucking need you when times get tough. So, are you gonna cry there like a bitch or are you gonna get stronger so this fucking shit doesn't happen again?!" Jacob stared up at him in utter shock. On one hand, Jacob felt responsible for what happened to his mother, however, a small voice in the back of his head whispered that what Xanxus said was right. Jacob was just a child while his mother was a grown adult. What could he have possibly done to stop her? Not only that but his father, and sisters still needed him. They couldn't lose him too when they had already lost another. Xanxus was right. Jacob needed to be stronger, but . . . He glanced down at his tiny, soft hands, wondering if they would ever be able to do what Xanxus did in the bar the other day.

"I want to get stronger." Jacob said. "I really do but . . . how?" He looked up at Xanxus, looking more lost than anything.

"Fucking, shitty Brat." Xanxus muttered, wearing a grin on his face. "I'll tell you the fuck how."

And it was on that day in that very hotel room, Jacob discovered something called Dying Will Flames. A very old and powerful technique used by people who had the strongest of wills. The seven Dying Will Flames – Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud – each with their own attributes and advantages. And what Jacob had been feeling the entire time was Xanxus' sky flames radiating off his body. The child watched in muted awe as the young man summoned a small orange flame. It flicked on the surface of his ring, enticing Jacob.

"Teach me." Jacob demanded, his eyes never turning away from the small flame and he didn't even have to look up to see the smirk curling across Xanxus face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, the next couple of chapters I'll be going through Jacob's childhood. I won't catch up to the events of Twilight until a good three or four chapters in . . . probably (could be more).


	3. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I don’t know Japanese?”
> 
> “Fucking learn, Brat!”

Xanxus hadn’t expected to become some kind of shrink for the brat, let alone listen to his story. But when he had, he quickly realized why Jacob was the way he was. Why sometimes he would have the vacant look in his eyes that tethered on the edge of unawareness.

He was going through _Flame Rejection_. Xanxus could tell from the moment he laid eyes on the brat, that Jacob was a Sky – the rarest of all flames – through and through. He could feel his flames rolling off his body in waves even if they had felt off. The kid was strong – willful in a way that Xanxus hadn’t seen in a while. Usually, when such a strong Sky-type was born, their flame was sealed away for their own protection. It had been that way for that shitty trash Vongola Brat – Sawada and for Xanxus as well. The reason was so they could mature enough to handle their power because left unchecked, a Sky would always try to find guardians. Like the endless sky, their flames needed to be filled with the sun, cloud, storm, lightning, mist, and rain. They needed to be grounded and at a younger age, they couldn’t control the urge to latch on to someone who could fulfill their needs.

And since Jacob had no one to seal his flames, he had done just that – resonated with his mother.

But now she was gone, and a gaping hole had been left in her wake. He had lost not only his mother but a part of himself and unable to handle that pain, Jacob unconsciously turned his powers on himself. Sky flames had the attribute of harmonization, _balance_. Usually, Skies would spread out the effect to their surroundings, but Jacob had unintentionally internalized his powers, therefore harmonizing himself. And since he was so strong and powerful, the result was this dream-like, semiconscious state that left a dead look in his eyes. He had harmonized himself to the point of being unable to respond to stimuli and, instead, suppressing everything he felt under a blanket of false balance.

That was why his flames felt so off to Xanxus when he had found him. To force him to respond Xanxus had used his flames to generate an aura – basically letting off heat or steam – to shock Jacob back to life and it had worked.

And when the child had seen the small flame Xanxus had generated, there was a hungry look in his eyes that Xanxus couldn’t help but approve of. Because though this kid may be broken, he had the potential to be strong. 

But first, Xanxus had to beat the fucking weakness out of him – and beat him he did.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, however way you looked at it, school was out for a whole two weeks because of Spring Break. Jacob didn’t have to worry about missing school and could focus all his attention on training. He would wake up at five in the morning to jog all the way from his house to some abandoned warehouse that Xanxus had taken over for the time being. Something about trash won’t look two ways about loud noises coming from the abandoned warehouse.

It was there that Jacob would run in through the front entrance, looking around to find Xanxus before the man popped out of nowhere, with a punch that sent Jacob flying. Then Jacob would scramble up before pathetically fighting back. The fight wouldn’t last long, and Jacob was more than painfully aware that Xanxus was holding back – a lot.

Then after that came his language lesson because, despite Xanxus’ attitude, he was intelligent. He fucking hated dumb trash. So now Jacob was learning basic Italian, Spanish, and French. Xanxus would have done more but there were only so many hours in the day and they needed to focus their efforts. After that, they would move on to mathematics and science, where Xanxus would make him complete worksheets and if wasn’t up to his standards, would make Jacob do all of it again until he got everything right.

Before finally going back to physical training, dodging Xanxus guns that were filled with rubber bullets. The young man gleefully informed the child that they hurt just like regular bullets, and they did. Being shot by one _hurt_. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him, and he usually ended up with bruises all over his body.

And then finally, Jacob would make his way home – on foot, before crawling through his window and collapsing on his bed.

All in all, it was torture that left Jacob feeling like a giant bruise.

But Xanxus had to admit, the kid had resilience. Not once, did he ever hear Jacob complain about his training. Even when he was knocked flat on his back and was struggling to move, the kid never uttered a sound of complaint. Grunts of pain, yes, but never complaints. He took everything Xanxus threw at him, having the determination to see this through. That was something you couldn’t teach a student.

Jacob ducked the bullet the came from behind, before jumping out of the way from another, but not in time to sense the other bullet coming. Jacob turned to his side, using his arm to protect himself. A loud bang resonated through the building as Jacob let out a cry of agony. Pain blossomed across his forearm as the bullet fell to the ground.  He gripped his arm before making a mad dash behind a crate. A moment passed before he realized that he hadn’t heard another barrage of bullets being fired. Curious, Jacob peeked over the crate and saw Xanxus, putting away his guns. Jacob let out a sigh of relief at the sight, before coming out.

“We’re done for today, Brat.” Xanxus said as Jacob stopped short of him. “You’re dodging isn’t as shitty as before.” A soft smile appeared on Jacob’s tired face.

“Maybe you’ve gotten slower with age.” Jacob said with an airy sort of happiness like he was talking about the weather. A tick appeared on Xanxus forehead at the comment.

“Care to fucking _repeat_ that shitty brat?” He growled, and Jacob let out a giggle.

“I said, I couldn’t have done it without the help of my wonderful mentor.” Jacob counteracted, still wearing a smile. He let out a grunt when Xanxus swept his legs out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. Though he kind of deserved it for his slip of the tongue. He couldn’t help but push Xanxus’ buttons by slipping in those crude comments with a smile on his face.

Jacob let out a splutter when he felt Xanxus’ boot on his back, pushing him into the dirt.

“Listen Brat, today is the last day we’ll be seeing each other for a while.” Xanxus began. “I got to head back to the Varia before they blow my fucking mansion apart and you gotta go back to school tomorrow.” And a cold feeling began to spread in the put of Jacob’s stomach.

“ _Ben shi you be ba._ ” Jacob asked, his face still smooshed against the floor.

“When I fucking feel like it!” Xanxus snapped and Jacob couldn’t help but feel at ease. He beginning to worry that he’d never see Xanxus again. Though he might be foul-mouthed, violent, and crazy, he was still Jacob’s mentor and kind of, sort of, Jacob’s brother-like figure. “You better not lag behind in training and I expect to hear you fluent in Italian, French, Spanish, and Japanese or else!” He finally lifted his foot from Jacob’s back, allowing the child to get up.

“But I don’t know Japanese?”

“Fucking learn, Brat!” And with that Xanxus marched off, leaving Jacob wondering when he was ever going to see the crazy maniac again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter last Friday, but every time I remembered, it was always too late, but here it is . . . _finally_.


	4. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flames clear the forest to make room for others to grow.

When Jacob went back to school, he soon could tell that things had changed for the better. For one, his dad and sisters were a lot happier due to Jacob’s change in mood for the past few weeks. They had been so used to his ghost-like presence that seeing him come back to life filled them with joy. At first, they had been worried about where Jacob had been going during his break, but after seeing how hard he was studying in school and how much happier he was, deterred them from ever asking. Wherever he had gone had done him a lot of good. 

Just like Xanxus ordered, Jacob had continued practicing French, Spanish, Italian, and started on Japanese. Though he was a little shaky on speaking it, since he had no one to talk to, his writing and reading had progressed through reading books, and newspapers. To his utter horror – and shock – the man had decided to send Jacob math and science worksheets through the mail. He would send dozens at a time, forcing Jacob to complete and mail everything in by the end of the week. A lot of times Jacob would send a letter to the man, asking about the Varia and how he was doing. He knew that emailing everything would be faster, but Jacob soon noticed how much he liked writing letters. There was something personal about using a pen and paper to communicate with someone you cared about.

For training, Jacob would run around the border of La Push once every morning before school, and night. However, he soon began to notice how lacking that was. Sure, it built up his stamina and endurance but, what about his reflexes, his stealth? Before he had Xanxus help him with that but now that he wasn’t here, he needed to find an alternative. The next best thing.

It took him a while, but Jacob figured out ways to help with his training.

Some days he would head into the forest and got after the quick animals like rabbits, birds, squirrels and if he was really up for it, deer and foxes. He chased after them, using his reflexes to catch them before letting them go – because what else was he going to do with them? Eat them? God no!

He learned how to hide in the shadows and blend in with his surroundings, through sneaking up on people and tailing them. He had to admit, he did find it funny how people would jump after he revealed himself. The faces they made? Way too funny!

All that was left was his flames. Before leaving, Xanxus had explained the basics of summoning flames, even though he had never tutored Jacob on it.

_{It involves the mind and body. They are the embodiment of one’s will, their desperation to fucking live. To power it, shitty brat, you should have something you’re willing to fucking die for. The only reason why I’m not teaching you, is because your puny body is too fucking weak to handle flames yet.}_

Jacob sat on the steps of his porch wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do now. He was pretty sure that at this point, his body was strong enough to handle the strain of flames and even if it wasn’t then he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there.

Jacob stared up at the sky, wondering just what in the world he was willing to die for.

“I’m ten years old,” Jacob muttered out loud. “What in the world would a kid like me need to die for?” But the sky didn’t answer him back. “You are not very helpful.” He muttered.

Still no reply.

* * *

Later that day, Jacob came back home to rest after practicing in the woods. This time he had caught a deer to work out his frustration. It was a cute deer, he mused, when it wasn’t trying to kick him in the face. 

“Oh Jacob, you’re back.” He looked up when Rebecca came out of her room and walked towards the kitchen. “What are you reading?” She asked curiously when she saw the book in his hands.

“Just a sci-fi book,” Jacob answered, not mentioning that all of it was written in Italian. “It’s pretty good.” He said with a shrug and Rebecca smiled at that.

“That’s good.” And for the moment, Jacob just watched his sister prepare dinner or at least pretending to read while watching her. He found her actions much more interesting than the book, especially when it involved watching him out of the corner of her eye. Jacob almost let out a laugh at that. He was watching his sister, watch him – how redundant. For some reason, Rebecca had always watched Jacob more closely than Rachel or his father. Even after he had woken up from his daze, she still kept a close eye on him. Almost like she was afraid he was going to disappear at any moment.

Jacob had a feeling that the older girl knew how close he had been to falling. Was Rebecca really that worried that he was going to fade away again?

Jacob frowned at the thought. He had really scared his family, hadn’t he? He hadn’t meant to. He himself had barely even known what he had been doing. All he had been thinking of was getting rid of the pain even if it had left him feeling faded, _lost_ . . . _not all there_.

But now that he was back, he wasn’t going to let that happen anymore. He was going to become stronger. Strong enough to protect everything he holds dear, so nothing like this ever happens again.

Jacob let out a startled gasp when he felt prickling in his chest. It was like a small fire beginning to kindle. He placed a hand on his chest, a soft smile coming to him.

“Is there something wrong, Jake?” So wrapped up in his thinking, Jacob hadn’t noticed he had garnered his sister’s attention from his weird behavior. The soft smile on his face grew in amusement.

“No, everything’s fine,” Jacob answered. “But my story has just made an interesting turn.”

Flames, Jacob was quickly finding out, where rather exhausting to summon. His first attempt had been in the forest, after school. He focused on the feelings he had felt yesterday, the utter desperation of wanting to feel warm again, to feel _alive_ , and _whole_. He was very proud to say that when his arms exploded in a flash of orange flames, he didn’t scream in fright like he had wanted to. However, he did faint afterward much to his embarrassment – thank god Xanxus wasn’t here to see that, he would have laughed his ass off – and gained consciousness three hours later. His body had been sore all over and it felt like he had run ten-hundred marathons.

It had taken great effort to drag his body back to his house and crawl into bed.

He learned his lesson after that and limited flames to just his hands – decreasing their potency and increasing their lifespan. It was exhausting work that left him feeling tired all the time but was doing wonders for his endurance. It was like someone had removed a cap on the limits of his abilities and now all Jacob had to do was train to reach unspeakable limits.


	5. Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Summer Vacation!

Jacob carefully continued packing and folding his clothes into his duffle bag, still a little shocked at what had transpired. It was one thing to know of Xanxus’ plan but an entirely different thing to actually be going through with it. Thought it probably would have helped if the Varia Boss had actually _told Jacob the plan before going through with it_. Imagine his surprise when on the last day of school, Jacob had come home to his family grilling him about why he never told them about the summer camp he had signed up for.

Following his intuition, Jacob had given them a simple answer.

‘ _You never asked._ ’

Before grabbing the letter from his sister’s hands and slipping into his room. Apparently, he had gotten into a summer academy somewhere in New York that focused on enriching students’ minds and helping with their academics. Which sounded great and all, _if he had ever even heard of the academy, let alone applied._ Jacob could smell a cover-up, ten miles away and knew this one was.

He was just getting ready to throw the piece of crap away when he had gotten a call from Xanxus – Jacob doesn’t remember ever giving the man his number – telling him all about his great plan.

“ _This way, Shitty Brat, you can spend your entire summer with the Varia, training_.”

 _“I guess the notation of asking me before pulling me into your plan never crossed your mind_ ,” Jacob said with an innocent laugh. “ _Or it did but your old age finally got to you, and you just forgot?_ ” To which Xanxus had let out a string of swears that had Jacob expertly muffling the phone so the rest of his family didn’t hear it.

The next day, Jacob is packed and ready to go. He leaves early in the morning and it takes him forever to convince his family that he’s more than capable of taking a flight to New York. Though they eventually let him go when he lies about seeing his escort. Though he sorts of feels guilty about lying, he pushes it to the back of his mind. After all, what was the big deal about going on the plane for the first time? It was just like a bus – expect it flies ten thousand feet in the air.

“Would you like a cup of soda and something to eat, Sweetie?” Jacob looks up from the book he’s reading to see the flight attendant, who’s bent down to his level. Jacob kind of wonders how she can move so well with heels on.

“Uh, yes, thank you.” And she gives Jacob a smile that leaves him blushing. He pretends not to hear her go to the back of the plane and begin to gossip to the other attendants about an adorable little kid who’s so quiet, reading to himself. And when she comes back with a plate of steak and soda, Jacob expertly hides his blush with his book. However, he can’t help but think how riding in first class is rather convenient.

The entire flight is about seventeen hours and leaves Jacob feeling rather confined. Though they do stop in Amsterdam for about two hours, all Jacob does is walk around the airport, trying hard not to look out of place. And if he conveniently avoids the guards, well, you can’t really blame him for that.

All-in-all, he’s rather put out when he realizes that no one is waiting for him at the airport to pick him up. Grumbling about old men who like to make his life miserable, Jacob waves down a taxi. When he climbs in, the driver gives him a once-over due to his young age.

“ _Aren’t you a little too young to be traveling by yourself?_ ” The man asks in Italian.

“ _Old enough._ ” Jacob is happy to know that his Italian isn’t as bad as he thought. “ _I’m just visiting an old friend._ ” And the driver leaves it at that. He doesn’t give the man an address, because he just realized that Xanxus – curse that old man! – _didn’t give him the Varia’s address_. So, he relies on his intuition to guide the driver on where to go.

Jacob watches as the Taxi speeds off into the distance, before turning to look up at the mansion before him. It was huge, with high walls and imposing towers, and expensive looking. It looked more like a castle than a mansion – just like something Xanxus would live in. Jacob laughed at the thought. Of course, Xanxus would want to live like the king he thought he was.

As Jacob walked across the front yard, he looked around. He spotted some fountains and rose gardens, even a little pond with ducks in it. The scene was calming and silent – too silent. The hair on the back of his head stood on end, and everything in his body felt tight and nervous _– like he was being watched._ Tightening the hold on his duffel bag, Jacob continued down the path until he hit front gates, before veering to the left as fast as he could. He pressed his back against the wall, knowing full well that he was in a perfectly well-hidden blind spot. He continued his path pressed against the wall, being extra careful to cover the footprints he left behind. To the far right, Jacob saw vines crawling all the way up to a window. They looked sturdy enough to support his weight but how was he going to get over there without being spotted?

He glanced around the garden, wondering what to do next when he spotted a rabbit hidden in the bush. It fidgeted and hopped as if sensing something was watching. With a grin, Jacob pulled an apple out of his bag – thank god he had packed something to eat – before placing it before him. It didn’t take long for the rabbit to come crawling into his arms – he had always been good with animals.

“Aww, you’re so adorable~” He cooed quietly and stifled the giggle that wanted to come out when the rabbit sniffed his fingers. He almost didn’t want to let the rabbit go, but he needed to a distraction. So, with a heavy sigh, he took another apple and rolled it across the lawn, watching as the rabbit jumped after it.

Jacob sprinted to the other side, pressing himself against the wall and making sure that he was still covered by blind spots.

He stared up at wall before letting out a heavy sigh, when he realized that he was going to have to climb up to the third floor. With an annoyed huff, Jacob pushed his duffel to the side before heaving himself up that wall, wrapping his fingers around the thick vines. He made sure to move quickly and quietly, knowing that he could be easily spotted out in the open like this.

 _‘Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down._ ’ He chanted mentally, because, dammit, he didn’t realize how high the third floor was until now! So when he sees the locked window, Jacob lets out a sigh of relief. He picks the lock – thank you Rachel and your criminal-like ways – throws his bag inside before climbing in himself.

“Finally~” Jacob whispers as he slides to the ground behind a desk.

“ _Fucking took you long enough, Shitty Brat!_ ” Jacob jumps up in shock, his eyes landing on the figure lying casually on the couch across the room.

What happens next, Jacob blames on his incredibly young age and the fact that he had to climb up twenty feet with the threat of falling off. He does note how _completely embarrassing_ it is that he gets all teary-eyed at Xanxus’ proud look when Jacob realizes that he passed whatever test that he had been given. And he, in fact, does _not_ give Xanxus a flying hug, because that would be utterly _ridiculous_!

He does note that Xanxus hugs back, and _that_ does bring him to tears.

Also, it’s an event that shall never be spoken of again – _ever._

Though the entire moment is ruined however, when the world restores itself and they revert back to their regular personalities. Jacob stares up at Xanxus, wearing a cherubic smile.

“Was the desk too much for your old man bones to handle?”

“ _Fucking Shitty Brat!_ ” The comment leaves Xanxus reteaching Jacob just why he should hold his tongue. But all the while Jacob is eating carpet, he can’t help but be glad to see Xanxus once again.


	6. Varia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Varia - the Independent Assassination Squad

The next day included a tour of the entire mansion. Luckily some of the maids were still there to be Jacob’s guide – since there were no live-in maids at the mansion due the Varia’s tendency for violence. He was led to the training grounds, the kitchens, the gardens, and the bedrooms. Which ended up with Jacob claiming one room with a balcony that looked towards the gardens.

Though he did wonder about the unusual silence that seemed to settle around the place. Then the maid had explained that only the top Varia executives actually lived at the headquarters and everyone else had their own residence – mostly due to fear of the other high-ranking officers and Xanxus’ uncontrollable wrath. Even at that, the place was usually boisterous, however, due to all of Xanxus’ guardians being on missions, the place was eerily quiet.

Jacob is equal parts terrified and excited to meet Xanxus’ guardians. Probably didn’t help with how he had met Xanxus’ sun guardian, Lussuria.

Jacob didn’t know what to make of the man at first. He was loud and obnoxious, popping up at the oddest of time. In fact, that was how Jacob had met the man in the first place. One morning, while Jacob had been getting breakfast from the kitchen, the man had literately popped out of nowhere, asking no one in particular why a tiny brat was running around their base.

Jacob knew the comment had been meant for him because no one else was in the kitchen besides him.

After that, he tried to avoid the man as best he could, because he didn’t want to fight with Xanxus’ guardian.

Jacob got tired of it after a week.

It happened during the one lazy afternoon when Lussuria had made a comment of why Xanxus was wasting time on such a worthless brat – Jacob didn’t hear anything after that because he launched himself at the man, summoning his flames in his hands. It was one thing to make comments about Jacob – the kid honestly didn’t care – but he drew the line at calling Xanxus’ names because questioning his decision was like calling him retarded and fuck it, Jacob was the only one allowed to make fun of Xanxus.

However, Jacob got his ass handed to him rather embarrassingly – which was not fun by the way – because no matter what, Lussuria was a trained assassin and he wasn’t going to get beaten by a little kid.

It wasn’t until later that Jacob realized that Lussuria had volunteered to test him on behalf of Xanxus’ guardians. Lussuria had to call the others to assure them that _no, they didn’t need to off the brat that was occupying all of Xanxus’ time_. Jacob chose to ignore the phone conversation or at least try to forget it. Apparently, when the others had heard about Xanxus leaving to the States of all places to meet with some small-town brat, they wanted to make sure whoever the kid was, was worth their boss’ time. Jacob kind of understood the reasoning behind itinterchangeablyso he didn’t exactly blame them.

After that Lussuria’s attitude towards him had completely changed. Apparently, the sun guardian only acted annoying towards people he didn’t like. He was actually really nice.

Just like before Lussuria was loud but in a good way that Jacob had never seen before. Everything about him was just . . . _loud_. From the way he dressed, all the way to his green and orange hair, everything about Lussuria was colorful. It was a stark contrast to the bland, rainy weather at home – a nice contrast. Jacob found it quite interesting the way Lussuria sometimes referred to himself using Japanese female honorifics and referred to the man as such.

And much to Jacob’s embarrassment – and secret pleasure – Lussuria would always give nicknames like _Sweetling_ , and _kitten_ because he found Jacob just utterly too adorable. And he usually was pulling Jacob into a hug – which Jacob didn’t mind at all and, maybe secretly liked because he was a hugger as well.

Not only that but training with the man was fun. Jacob ended up with just as many bruises as he would be training with Xanxus, but where it usually ended up with Xanxus giving him proud fleeting glances, Lussuria would squeal and cuddle him like no tomorrow. It was nice.

He also figured out that Lussuria liked to cook, and bake, and would drag Jacob along with him into the kitchen to help.

Jacob was finding it really hard to say no to Luss-chan.

The next person Jacob had met was Belphegor, Xanxus’ storm guardian and Viper, his mist guardian. Lussuria had told him that Belphegor was a prince from a small country as well as a genius on and off the battlefield. Also, something about killing his twin brother at a young age – Jacob also chose to ignore that part with his selective hearing. However, Viper’s description was that they were a greedy bastard – Viper’s gender also happened to be a mystery and liked to be referred to as _they_ or _him_.

The two guardians had just strolled in one day while Jacob was curled up at Luss’ side, watching a movie on the screen. Jacob had fallen asleep on the couch and the sun guardian had left to check up on the pastries he had been making.

“Shishishi, there seems to be a little kitten sleeping on our couch.” Jacob cracked open an eyelid to see someone standing over him. He let out a yawn before his eyes were immediately drawn to the long blond hair that was draped over the eyes of a young man with a big Cheshire-like grin spread across his face. 

“Hi, I’m Jake.” Jacob greeted with a smile, sitting up. “I think you’re Belphegor?” The blonde tilted his head in confusion, the grin never disappearing.

“The kitten knows my name?” And Jacob nodded.

“Yeah, Luss-chan told me.” He said. “He’s in the kitchen, just so you know. And I like your tiara by the way, it’s pretty.” Belphegor’s hand immediately flew up to the silver tiara sitting on the side of his head, and Jacob could tell the young man was staring at him intently.

“Oh, someone besides Bel, complimented his tiara.” A tiny voice said, and Jacob assumed it was Viper. He was just like Luss described, draped in a black cloak, androgynous with a snake. Except Luss had forgotten to mention one thing . . . Jacob blinked at the tiny baby looking up at him from the couch seat beside him.

“Viper?” Jacob asked, and the baby nodded. Jacob did the only sensible thing he could think of up. He picked the small baby up and placed him on his lap.

“ _Oi! what do you think you’re doing?!_ ” Viper demanded, and Jacob shrugged.

“You’re the right size for cuddles.” Because honestly, no one had told Jacob that the mist user was so goddam _cute_! He was like a little teddy bear! Jacob swore he could just eat him right now!

“I’m going to bill you for this.” Viper mumbled but at the look Jacob was sporting – the poor, adorable, watery look, that had even Bel bulking – Viper changed his mind. “Tck! Whatever, it’s free for this one time.” He mumbled.

“The kitten has skill.” Was all Bel had said before cackling and settling down next to them.

And that was how Lussuria had found them, with Bel petting Jacob’s hair like a pet and the child cradling Viper in his lap as they all watched a movie.

Though Viper tended to avoid hanging out with anyone, Bel seemed to like him well enough and Jacob thought Bel was hilarious, because of the way he referred to himself as a prince and everyone else as peasants. Jacob just played along, referring to Bel as his royal highness and such, and Bel seemed to like it.

Then Xanxus’ rain guardian, Squalo, had come back and the man was loud. Jacob had figured this out when he had woken up to the sound of someone yelling _VOOOOII!_ The very volume of the man’s voice seemed to rock the entire mansion. The child had come running out of his room, thinking that the mansion was under attack. It wasn’t until he had seen Lussuria greeting a man with long silver hair and grey eyes did Jacob finally calm down. The man seemed to like him on the spot after that – apparently Jacob had gained his approval by running out of his room to attack a potential intruder. 

Leviathan, the lightning guardian, came shortly after that. He was intimidating with his piercings and ever-present glare. He had made it apparent that he had no other room in his heart for anyone else except Xanxus. Jacob was like fifty percent sure that Levi had a Xanxus sock puppet that he used to masturbate. Jacob also may or may not have told that joke to everyone, except Xanxus – Jacob may make snide comments in the man’s presence, but he wasn’t stupid. Xanxus would have _murdered_ him if he heard that. 

On the plus side, Jacob was helping Viper make money through gambling. It was working out pretty well since adults usually didn’t expect him to know how to cheat – they thought he was easy pickings. Jacob and Viper were making a killing even if the baby was splitting it 51-49. Everything had been going pretty well until Jacob had run into an unsatisfied victim – ahem – _customer_.

“ _Give me back my money brat!_ ” The man demanded as he made a swipe for the wad of bills in Jacob’s hands. The boy easily dodged and let out a cheerful laugh.

“ _No can do! I don’t do refunds!_ ” Jacob said wagging a finger at the man before bolting down the street when the man began calling over some of his friends. Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What kind of coward brought his friends to beat up a little kid – talk about rude!

“ _Get back here you little brat!_ ” The man demanded, and Jacob totally did not flip him the finger with a smile. With a grin, Jacob leaped into the oncoming traffic, ignoring the blaring horns and maneuvering past zooming cars before jumping onto the sidewalk. He looked over his shoulder to see the man and his friends staring forlornly at the cars – they were too scared of getting hit to follow him. The child let out a victorious laugh before breaking into a run.

“I’m back!” Jacob shouted in greeting as he made his way down the massive hall of the mansion.

“In here kitten!” Jacob heard Lussuria call out from the direction of the den and made his way there. He skipped to the entrance of the doorway, with a smile on his face. Just like he expected, Luss along with all the others were gathered around the room. With a grin, Jacob ran into the arms of Lussuria who happily caught him, and twirled him around in a flamboyant fashion.

“How come you’re back so early, kitten?” Lussuria asked.

“Oh, nothing. I just ran into a past friend who was unhappy with my service.” Jacob said with a laugh and at his words, Luss let out a strangled gasp.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“Not really.” But the man wasn’t even listening to a word of what Jacob said. He was too busy looking the child over for injuries. Jacob let a scowl – not matter what anyone said, he didn’t pout adorably – when Lussuria placed him down on the couch. He was just about to shout a protest when the man had pointed out the scraped knee Jacob had earned from his running-through-traffic stunt. So with a huff, Jacob watched as he pulled out his . . . flames?

“What are you doing?” The child asked curiously.

“Oh, Sweetling, flames have many uses and special abilities that apply to each individual flame.” Lussuria began to explain. “For example, the sun flame has an activation attribute and can improve the efficiency of things. It can even be used on the body to increase cellular reproduction and heal wounds.” Jacob watched in awe as his skin began to knit back together, closing up his scratch.

Then out of nowhere, Lussuria drew back like he had been stung – letting out a low hiss.

“Lussuria?” Jacob looked up at the man worriedly. The look the sun guardian was wearing made Jacob’s breath hitch in his throat. “Luss-chan?”

“Your flames.” The man mumbled, sounding troubled. “I don’t understand?”

“VOI! What about the brat’s flames?!” Squalo snapped, and Jacob finally noticed how Luss’ weird behavior had caught the attention of everyone in the room. Viper had stopped counting his money and Bel had stopped sharpening his knives. Levi had even spared a glance towards their direction. Lussuria turned to them, for once not smiling or laughing. The serious look he was sporting, looked out of place on his face.

“They feel . . . _rejected_.” And at those words, Jacob sucked in a breath. He felt eyes on him but didn’t dare look up.

“Sweetling?” Jacob swallowed the lump stuck in his throat. Honestly, this was so embarrassing. He couldn’t believe that Luss had felt his broken flames! He thought he had gotten better! Now everyone was going to know how utterly weak he was. How pathetic Jacob had been. The child fiddled the money in his hands, glaring at it as if it was the root of all his problems in the world. “Sweetheart?” And at the tone that Lussuria was sporting, Jacob finally glanced up. Not a single condescending look was sent his way. Not even Leviathan was looking at him in utter disgust – which was saying a lot.

“I – I-” But Lussuria shushed him.

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” But Jacob wanted to. He wanted to explain why he was the way he was. He knew he didn’t owe them an explanation but . . . but he felt he had to say something.

“It was my mother.” Jacob finally said. “I – I didn’t mean to resonate with her, but, but I did, and she died. The pain – it hurt too much so . . . I locked myself away.” Jacob bit his lip hard, hoping that the pain would divert the burn behind his eyes. Honestly, what was wrong with him! It had happened so long ago. He should be over it by now. And yet, he was still crying over it. He mentally chastised himself for his weakness.

“Oh, Sweetling.” And Lussuria swept him up into his arms, holding him against his chest. “I never knew.”

“It’s okay.” Jacob murmured. “It wasn’t all bad. It was how I met Xanxus. He’s the one who woke me up.” Jacob explained. “And because of that, I got to meet all of you.” _So, yeah,_ Jacob thought, _it wasn’t all bad_.

After that talk, no one called Jacob out on that. In fact, they seemed to try to comfort Jacob in their own warped way.

Viper gave him money – which Jacob didn’t mind at all. Belphegor had given him his knives, so he could go after the men that attacked him. The blonde had also happily stated that he knew a good place to hide bodies – Jacob’s selective hearing had kicked in then. Squalo had trained with him for once, he explained something about training was the answer to life’s problems, and Levi had glared at him less. Jacob personally thought that he had been promoted in the man’s eyes – from pest to pet.

Lussuria though – the man had decided to make it his personal mission to give the kid a dozen hugs a day. Not that Jacob minded – he could never say no to Luss-chan – but it was a little disgruntling when the man popped out like a ninja to give Jacob sneak-attack-cuddles.

All in all, his time at the mansion was amazing! The Varia were great to hang out with and Jacob was getting stronger every day. Except . . . Jacob let out a huff as he listened in on the conversation between Squalo and Viper, on the banister, inside Squalo’s office. They were discussing a potential mission they were going to assign one of their subordinates. Someone was spying on the Vongola and selling their secrets. Though they weren’t high-level secrets, it was still a problem that needed to be dealt with.

Jacob let out a huff when he heard that. Honestly, if they were looking for somebody they should have just sent him. Jacob was more than capable of finding this guy. It would be a great first mission for him.

He had been asking Xanxus all week on when he was going to be assigned a mission, but the man has refused to give him a single one. Every time Jacob so much as hinted at one, Xanxus was already kicking him out of the office and cursing up a storm. Didn’t he think Jacob was strong enough to succeed?

Another scowl escaped him at the thought. Well, he was just going to have to prove himself.

Jacob watched and waited as the two guardians continued to converse before slipping inside when they left. With a grin, Jacob took pictures of the file left on Squalo’s desk before scurrying away before anyone noticed.

If he wanted to fulfill the mission, he was going to have to do it quickly before anyone noticed. So, he headed towards his room to begin packing for the rather long trip ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lussuria, he's one of my favorite characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I think he would make the best aunt ever! Just so you know I'll be using male and female pronouns interchangeably for Lussuria. In addition, I'll be making Viper gender neutral/non-binary. In the manga/anime, Viper's gender was never confirmed and is listed as 'unknown', but many people have referred to them as he/him.


	7. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always clean up your messes.

Xanxus let out a growl when he felt his intuition begin to act up. Rubbing his temples at the growing headache behind his eyes, he knew it had something to do with the god-damn, brat! The damn kitten had gone and done something stupid! Xanxus could fucking feel it. So when the fucking shark had come into his office handing him a letter Jacob had written before running off to do a mission, he torched the piece of paper with his flames blowing a fucking gasket.

That kid was going to be the fucking death of him!

He should have fucking known that the shitty brat would try something like this! He was too fucking rebellious!

There was a reason why Xanxus hadn’t given him the mission. Oh, he knew that if given the chance, the kitten could handle this in no time, but . . .

“Fuck this shit!” Xanxus snapped, he just fucking hoped he stopped the shitty brat in time.

_Meanwhile, in England_

Jacob stared down from the rooftop he was on. It was raining horribly, and his hair was sticking to his forehead in a sticky mess. He rolled up the sleeves of the Varia jacket he had stolen – _borrowed_ – from Squalo. Honestly, the sleeves were way too long, and it stopped just below his knees but it was warm, so he couldn’t really complain. He readjusted his binoculars, spying on the building across from him. Seriously, it was way too easy to find this guy. Was he even trying to hide? The man had left a paper trail with all the money he had made from selling the Vongola secrets. He had bought a Ferrari, a house, some watches, and then had rented out the hotel he was currently staying at with some girl.

Jacob had wisely followed his intuition and turned away from whatever they were about to do before the girl had finally left. And now that the man was finally all alone, this was Jacob’s chance. With a grin, the child scrambled down the fire escape careful not to slip before running across the street. He hooked his fingers unto the building fire escape. He stretched over to the edge of the building, hugging the wall and made his way down to his target’s window. Picking the lock was easy and it wasn’t long before Jacob was crawling inside the hotel room. He shook off the water like a cat, spraying it everywhere before taking a look around.

He heard the sound of a shower being used from across the bathroom. With a grin, Jacob began to bring out his tools.

As soon as the man came out, Jacob would ambush him. He’d tied the man up and drag him back to the Varia where he’d be brought in for questioning. Jacob let out a grin. He could already see the shocked looks on everyone’s face once they realized that Jacob had completed the mission. Xanxus would give him that glare of approval and nod. Squalo would congratulate him on a job well done. Luss-chan would give a big hug and make those cookies Jacob liked –

Jacob leaped out of the way when his intuition flared up in alarm. It wasn’t a moment later that he heard the sound of a gunshot ring through the air. He scrambled behind the bar in the kitchenette for cover.

“Come on out damn it!” The man roared. “I saw your uniform. You’re with the Varia, right? Here to kill me, aren’t you? And they sent a little kid?” And laughter escaped. “I thought they were supposed to be the best of the best, not a babysitting club?” Jacob saw red at that comment and he through one of Bel’s knives. A pained filled cry rang through the air as the knife collided in his shoulder.

“Don’t underestimate me.” Jacob snapped but before Jacob could do anything else the door to the suite began to unlock and a scantily dressed woman came in.

“Baby, I forgot my earring-” The words died down on her lipstick stained lips when she saw the scene before. A wet kid, in an oversized jacket, wielding knives and the man freshly out of the shower aiming his gun. Before she could scream, the man grabbed her, muffling her with his hand and aimed the gun at her head.

“You’re Vongola, right? Surely you wouldn’t sacrifice an innocent civilian to get to me.” He said with a grin. “Drop the knives or she dies.” But Jacob was hesitant to follow his orders. He could tell he was nervous. The traitor hadn’t expected the Varia to act so quickly. “Drop it!” He demanded, and Jacob let out an annoyed huff.

“But these are Bel-senpai’s knives and I don’t want to lose them,” Jacob said with a pout.

“Don’t fuck with me kid!” The snapped. “Drop 'em!” But Jacob was slow to follow the order. If he did, he’d be defenseless, and he had no doubt that the man would happily fill him with bullet holes. But he couldn’t risk the woman getting killed.

“Listen, you don’t have to do this,” Jacob said, trying to defuse the situation. “If you turn yourself in, I’m sure the Vongola Decimo will be merciful.” Or at least that was what Jacob had heard, but the traitor didn’t seem to hear him.

“I’ll kill her, I really will.” And his finger was on the trigger. The woman in his arms began to sob uncontrollably, a muffled scream escaping her. “Shut up!” He roared at the woman, but it did nothing to quiet her. “Shut up or else you’re dead!” A horrified whimper escaped the girl.

“Dude, seriously, let her go,” Jacob demanded.

“Drop the knives!” The traitor demanded, but when it was obvious Jacob wasn’t going to comply, he let out a raged-filled growl. Time seemed to slow down as Jacob watched the man begin to pull the trigger. Jacob didn’t even notice when he lifted his hand before a knife ripped through the air and embedded into the man head with a sickening thud. His body crumpled to the ground, and the girl screamed, running away from the body.

Jacob’s body seemed to be on autopilot as he moved forward to look over the man’s body. It wasn’t hard to see that the man was dead when he chest wasn’t rising and falling.

_{Rule number one of a hit shitty brat, always make sure to leave as little evidence behind as possible.}_

Jacob pulled out the knife from the man forward, nearly gagging at the blood and brain matter stuck to it. With trembling fingers, he cleaned it off on the man’s clothes before turning to the girl cowering in the cornering. He was pretty sure that she wasn’t going to talk, but he couldn’t leave her here for the police to find. He ignored the girl’s pleas and cries before pulling her up by her arm and dragging her along with him.

They exited the suite, with Jacob making sure they avoided the cameras before making their way through the back entrance of the hotel. All the while, Jacob could hear the girl sniffling behind him. Jacob didn’t really know where they were going. It was pouring cats and dogs and he couldn’t go back to where he had been hiding out before. The police were probably swarming the hotel right now, after someone calling them when gunshots were heard.

Jacob stopped in front of the abandoned store, not even knowing why. He kicked upon the door before walking in, with the girl still in hand.

He didn’t even question how the Varia had shown up there.

Instead, he had immediately run into Lussuria’s open arms – as cold and wet as he was – and curled up into the man, burying his head in the man’s shoulder. The spell that had been cast on him since the hotel broke and Jacob fell apart in the man’s arms. Broken sobs escaped the child as he realized what he had done moments ago.

“It’s okay kitten, it’s okay,” Lussuria reassured and continued to do so as they traveled back to Italy, and Varia’s headquarters.

Though Jacob had stopped crying a while back, he hadn’t stopped trembling. Whether from the cold English weather or his own turbulent emotions, no one knew. He still clung to Lussuria like a lifeline, intent on never letting him go.

“Is the kitten going to be alright?” Bel whispered, and despite his maniac grinning, they could still sense his worry.

“Voi! How the fuck would I know?” Squalo whispered – shouted actually. “And stop pulling my hair you, fucking fake-ass prince!” And then the two started arguing, followed by Levi joining in to get them to quiet down for the boss, but he was only making it worse.

“SHUTUP!” Xanxus roared from his throne-like chair and Jacob couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.

“Sweetling are you better now?” Lussuria asked and Jacob nodded.

“Yeah.” He said, but he couldn’t help but feel utterly ridiculous. Crying like that after his first mission! He was supposed to be Varia Quality dammit! He looked down in utter shame. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I-”

“Shut the fuck up, shitty brat!” Xanxus snapped making Jacob look up at him. “That’s the fucking reason why I didn’t give you the god damn mission in the first place! Not because I didn’t think you didn’t have the fucking strength, but because you aren’t ready to kill yet you shitty brat!”

“I’m sorry,” Jacob mumbled once again because he should have listened to Xanxus and the man softened his stance.

“But,” Xanxus continue, his voice taking on a softer tone. “You did well.”

“But I _killed_ him. I-”

“If you didn’t, he would have killed a civilian.” Xanxus said. “That dumb as fuck traitor should have known he was signing his death warrant when he started selling Vongola secrets. You did what was needed to be done to protect the family and that’s that.” Xanxus held the boy’s stare making sure to get his point across. “For now, go and get some rest. You look like shit.” And Jacob let out a giggle.

“Like you should talk, old man.” Jacob chirped with a smile, making Xanxus pop a vein.

“Watch your tongue, Shitty Brat!”

But Xanxus’ words didn’t stop the nightmares from coming. Sometimes, Jacob would dream about the fresh blood on his hands and wake up shivering from the nightmare. Those nights were the worse and were followed by sleepless hours. They usually ended up with Jacob wondering around the mansion, trying to wear himself out. On more than one occasion, the child had run into Squalo, doing gods-know-what at that time of night. Jacob didn’t even have to explain why he was up, for the swordsman to already decipher the reason. It was on one of those nights, Squalo taught him a trick to help wash the blood off his hands. For every life he took, he’d ask for forgiveness and add one bead to the necklace around his neck, so he’d never forget them.

It helped a lot, and the guilt he carried lessened.

Who knew Squalo was actually useful for something besides being a living bullhorn?


	8. Giant Frogs and Fran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re still doing your creepy stalker stare,”

Jacob stared at the boy sitting across from him. His bright green hair and matching green eyes contrasted with his pale skin. But what really caught Jacob’s attention was the giant frog hat he was wearing – it looked bigger than the kid – and the absolutely monotone look the kid was wearing.

“Ne, Jake-chan, you’re staring is giving me the creeps,” Fran stated in his bored voice. “Can you please turn the other way?” Jacob let out a giggle at that, resisting the urge to stab the child introduced as Fran. Apparently, the child was also recruited by the Varia because of his high potential with mist flames and a result, illusions. Furthermore, the child usually spent his time split between the Varia and some other powerful illusionist – no one could withstand the child’s natural annoyance for long periods of time. “You’re still doing your creepy stalker stare,” Fran said, and Jacob let out a laugh.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “I can’t help but stare at stupidity in its natural habitat.” He said with a smile.

Yup, they were going to get along fine.

* * *

 

It seemed Jacob was the only person that was able to withstand Fran’s natural tendency to be a monotone-sounding asshole. Every time, the kid opened his mouth, an insult came flying out. Where others tried to resist the urge to kill Fran – Jacob found him quite interesting to be around and if he stayed by his side long enough he was always able to witness something funny. Like when Fran replaced Xanxus’ expensive tequila with apple juice – half the mansion had been destroyed after that – or when he died Squalo’s hair purple by replacing the man’s shampoo, or even when he had replaced Bel’s knives with dull butter knives. The only person Fran seemed to avoid pranking was Lussuria because the last time Fran had done so – the man may or may not have given Fran laxative laced pastries. But Jacob figured out that once you got past Fran’s unfiltered mouth and pranking, the kid was pretty fun to be around.

That was why Jacob was usually paired with Fran on missions. If not him then Bel, who used the small child as target practice.

On another note, Jacob was finally allowed to go on missions – thankfully no assassination missions. Jacob knew that if he had to, he would be able to take a life, but right now as he was, killing just wasn’t something he was ready to. His missions mostly consisted of high-level information gathering and retrieving targets. Sometimes he and Fran were even sent to install fear in other famiglias who thought they could take on the Vongola – the pair of children would usually just waltz in, make a mockery of their security, and beat up a lot of people. That was always fun to do.

Not only that, but they actually got paid to do it. Turns out executive Varia members – which Jacob and Fran were, how awesome was that! – were given a base pay along with bonuses whenever they completed a mission. When Jacob saw how much money he had made, his eyes nearly popped out of his head by how many zeroes there were. What in the world was he going to do with all that money, he didn’t know. It’s not like he could spend it when he got home. His family would certainly notice and wonder where Jacob had gotten the money from. Well, he could just save it for a rainy day. It’s not like he actually cared about money like Mammon did.

Mostly he just did it because he liked going on missions and took them to protect the famiglia.

Coming back home for the summer was hard – especially when Lussuria almost refused to let him go. It took a lot of effort on Jacob’s part to make the man let him go – along with many promises of keeping in touch and coming back for the holidays.

He was going to miss staying at the Varia’s mansion and living with those crazed psychopaths, but he couldn’t deny missing his father and sisters either. They were his family after all.

When he had stepped foot in La Push, he instantly felt like everything had changed. Everything looked exactly the same yet different. His room hadn’t been touched and the weather was still as cold and wet as ever, but it was like something was in the air. It wasn’t until later that Jacob realized that it was _he_ that had changed, not his home.

While everything had stayed the same, Jacob had grown – and for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but it was a necessary chapter. I wanted to introduce Fran - a kid who is also in the Varia and just so happens to be the only child in it, besides Jacob. At this point, they're both the same age - 10 years old.


	9. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun shines so ever brightly.

Seth always knew that he had a tendency to be too cheerful. His sister always complained about how annoying he was in the morning, waking up in a good mood all the time. His optimism was like a double-edged sword. It was good in some aspects, like making him great around people but sometimes . . . sometimes he was too much. Every now and then he shined too brightly, and people got jealous over that. Everyone always wondered how Seth could keep smiling the way he did, keep laughing without a care in the world even on the worst of days. It annoyed a lot of people how Seth could keep glowing the way he did – though Seth never really bothered with it.

But some days though . . . some days it got really bad. It would get to the point where people would just avoid him altogether just so they wouldn’t have to endure his blinding happiness. Those days were the worst and they hurt Seth more than the kid cared to admit.

Those days Seth’s shine would dim to a glowing ember as he hid away from the world. He would run to the forest, hiding under the thick trees where he’d let the tears in his eyes fall and let everything out.

“Ne? Why are you crying?” Upon hearing a voice, Seth wiped his tears and looked up to see a boy with dark long hair standing over him.

“W-what?” Seth muttered, letting out a sniffle and blinked in surprise when he felt a hand pat his head. “Huh?”

“I bet you’d look much so much better smiling than crying.” The older boy said with a smile and Seth couldn’t help but stare up at the boy in surprise. No one had ever said those words to him – had actually said Seth looked better smiling?

And that was how Seth Clearwater met Jacob Black. Seth had never met anyone weirder than himself before. He had never really interacted with the teen before since he was two grades higher and began spending his summers somewhere. In fact, Seth never really noticed Jacob before. There was something about him that used to be so off-putting.

But now, it seemed whatever dark cloud that had settled over him, had now dispersed. There was something about Jacob now that seemed to draw Seth to the older boy. He was nice and patient in a way that no one had ever been with Seth. He didn’t mind that Seth glowed a little too bright, in fact, he encouraged it! He was always so sweet to Seth, giving him hugs and helping him with his homework – even called Seth his little sun for how bright he was!

“Ne, my little sunshine,” Jacob said with a smile, staring at the boy sitting next to me. “It’s getting late, you should probably start heading back.” Seth let out a small pout at the statement. They had been playing one of Seth’s favorite board game for the past hour after watching some tv. He was having too much fun with Jacob to leave. As if reading his mind, Jacob let out a smile and patted his head.

“It’s alright! You can sleep over tomorrow, okay?” And Seth let out a grin.

“Okay!” And the younger teen leaned in for a hug.

There that was it . . . that tenseness Seth could feel in Jacob’s shoulders as the teen held in his arms before pulling away. It was always like this with him. Every time Seth came too close to him, Jacob always restrained himself. It left Seth feeling more confused than ever, but he didn’t bother the teen about it too much.

“Come on,” Jacob said helping the boy to his feet. “I’ll walk you back to your house.”

Jacob let out an amused laugh as he watched Seth happily skip ahead. Though it was still light outside, he knew that if left by himself, Seth would easily get distracted on his way home. After coming back home from Italy, Jacob would have never expected to find Seth of all people clinging to him. He had been strolling in the forest that day when he had heard the boy crying to himself. Before Jacob was even thinking twice, he was already comforting the tiny boy and helping him home. And then he had felt it – when he had patted the younger child's head in comfort – Seth’s sun flames. They were purer than anything Jacob had ever felt before, nearly blinding him.

Seth’s dormant flames sung out to him and to Jacob’s shock, he had almost resonated with the boy but thankfully, had pulled back at the last minute. Yes, though Xanxus had warned him that his healing Sky flames were now going to try and seek out his elements, he didn’t know it was going to be that quick! He couldn’t believe that he had found his sun element in such a short amount of time! And when he found out, he immediately called Lussuria, to tell him the good news.

“Oh, Sweetling that’s great!” Lussuria squealed. “What’s he like?”

“My little sun is the most amazing thing!” Jacob said. “He shines so brightly, like a star!” And he gushed and gushed about his adorable sun.

“He sounds wonderful! So, did you _resonate_ with him yet?” And at the question, Jacob grew quiet. “Sweetling?”

“No,” Jacob answered. “No, I didn’t.” But he wanted to, he _really_ wanted too. The urge for his flames to snap the growing bond in place was strong, but Jacob couldn’t. Resonating with Seth meant dragging him down into the mess he was in – it meant dragging him into the mafia – and Jacob couldn’t sully Seth’s innocence. Despite getting better, Jacob was still broken and resonating with Seth would place Jacob’s burden on his too-young shoulders. Jacob’s pain would be too much for Seth to handle. No, it was better if Jacob held back, that way Seth would be safe.

“Oh, honey~” Because Lussuria knew, he knew why Jacob was so reluctant. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, it’s better this way,” Jacob said softly and Lussuria let out a soft huff in exasperation at Jacob’s decision. Honestly, the kitten was just too nice for his own good.

“Alright, but be careful kitten,” Lussuria warned. “I’ll tell the others the good news! And before I go, the boss has given you a mission. You think you can do it, Sweetling?”

“Sure, I was getting bored anyway,” Jacob said with a laugh.

“Okay, bye. I love you, Kitten! And remember to always clean up after your crimes!” He said and with that, he hung up. With renewed energy, Jacob pocketed his Varia phone before bringing out his Varia uniform from his closet. After all, he had a job to do.

* * *

 

Jacob let out a huff as he stared at Seth, who was sitting on his bed. It was summer again, and just like before Jacob was going to Italy to spend two and a half months there training and going on an international mission with his team. To everyone else, he was just going to an elite sleep-away camp in New York and that was what he had told Seth as well when the child had asked him about his plans for the summer.

“But you can’t go.” Seth cried with tears in his eyes. “I’ll be alone!” And let out a sniffle that broke Jacob’s heart. The older boy knelt down to his level, whipping the unshed tear away. “Why can’t I come with you?”

“Because you are too young,” Jacob answered. “Besides, it won’t be for long. Just for a couple of weeks and then I’ll be back before you know it.” Seth let out another sniffle, looking up at his friend with big brown eyes.

“You promise?” And Jacob let out a smile that sent flutters through Seth’s stomach.

“I promise.” Jacob agreed with a nod. “And I’ll even get you a souvenir.”

And the years went on like that with Jacob disappearing during the summer to spend time in Italy with the Varia only to come back to La Push to spend all his time with Seth. It was nice, and Jacob was comfortable. To this day, Jacob still hadn’t gained any more guardians. After Seth, he had deemed it better to constantly reel in his flames so that they wouldn’t sing to any other potential elements. He reassured himself it was better this way. After all, he didn’t want to bring anyone into his web of darkness that was the mafia. Even if it left him feeling hollow sometimes, at least no one would get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! I was so excited to post this chapter because this is where are going to start taking off! I can't wait! I added two chapters this time because the last chapter was short and I felt kind of guilty.


	10. Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some moments make or break you.

Jacob smiled at the older girl next to him as he helped her make dinner. Bella had moved to Forks about a year ago, and they had quickly become friends. She was a nice, but clumsy girl who had ways of making Jacob laugh. After years of pushing people away, Bella was the first person Jacob had opened up to in a while. He didn’t even know what caused him to do so. Maybe he was really lonelier than he thought? 

“Bella, it’s two cups, not three,” Jacob commented without looking up as the girl began scooping the flour. “You’ve already done enough.”

“What! Really?” Bella exclaimed, and she let out a sheepish smile. “I guess I lost count, thanks.” And Jacob let out a laugh at her expense before turning to her side to add the baking powder. He was just about to put in the teaspoon when he felt _it_. He sucked in air when his flames began to seep out, little by little. His flames . . . his flames were calling out to Bella, to claim the girl as an element. He let out a barely noticeable flinch when they snapped back to him, once realizing that the girl was not a potential flame user. He hated when that happened, which was becoming more frequent.

“Jake?” He blinked when he heard his name being called. He must have looked like he had been staring at Bella for a while now. He let out a small shaky laugh before turning away.

“Nothing.” He said while trying to ignore the burning glare that Edward was giving him. Honestly, the vampire could get so jealous sometimes. Jacob hadn’t even done anything. And yes Jacob, knew about the Cullens being vampires. It wasn’t really hard to put the pieces together.

“Black, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Edward growled out, making Bella frown. Jacob turned to the undead teenager, wearing a mock glare. The Cullen really was annoying, but Jacob kind of did feel like leaving though. So he turned to Bella, giving her a hug – _which he totally hadn’t done just to annoy Cullen_ – before giving his goodbye.

Jacob let out a huff as he made his way over to his car.

“Stupid vampire and his stupid jealousy. Edward is always ruining my fun.” He griped in annoyance, and he let out a tired sigh. Jacob knew that Bella was in love with Edward to the point of obsession. It was unhealthy how much she worshipped the teen, anyone could see that. Jacob really wished that Edward hadn’t entertained the idea of them being in a relationship. Jacob could see a mile away how bad it was going to end. Not only were they different species but their very love was from a different time – like Romeo and Juliet – and everyone knows how _great_ their relationship was. And those other Cullens were only doing more harm than good encouraging this foolishness.

Jacob could just smell the future problems about to arise from their love. A lot of lives and devastation was going to lie on their shoulders because of this.

And Jacob’s current pessimistic state may or may not be the result of his flames acting up. The incident had left Jacob feeling hollow and aching – it always did. Jacob knew what he was doing was dangerous – he was trying to use Bella as a way to fill in the gap that his elements had left, even if the girl wasn’t a flame-user. After his sisters had left, it was like another punch to gut. He never resented them for leaving, they had a right to live their lives, but he couldn’t help but miss them. Then Bella had come into his life, and he was weak against her influence. It had been so long, _too long_ since he had been friends with anyone, and his flames – much to his horror – flared out every now and again only to snap back to him when realizing the girl’s lack of flames. Every time was like a slap to the face, and Jacob couldn’t help but feel an aching need to be _grounded_.

Usually, he would find Seth to be with during those times. Even though they hadn’t resonated – the younger teen’s very presence eased the ache a little – but Seth was in La Push and too far away to be of much help.

Jacob should stop – he knows he should. It’s not healthy in the least but he can’t. The tantalizing, fake-like way Bella pulls him is too addicting.

If he’s not careful Bella will hurt him just like his mother did, but . . . _it hurts too good_.

When Edward left Bella, the girl had crumpled. She went into a zombie-like state that no one could shake – no one except Jake.

Jacob was the only person who could get Bella to wake up from her depression. He catered to her – _was there for her_. He nourished her with his affection, pouring everything he had to her. It was nice, and Bella was finally getting over her obsession with Edward. It felt good for Jacob to have someone need him, to be able to care for someone. He could easily see himself spending the rest of his days like this.

Then the pixie vampire came back, and everything came crashing down around him.

* * *

“Bella . . .” The girl didn’t – couldn’t look up at the heartbroken face her friend was wearing. She couldn’t even look back when Alice began to drive off. She could feel the pain in his voice, the betrayal, and it broke her more than she had ever expected. It felt worse than Edward leaving her. As if reading her thoughts, Alice turned to her, wearing a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay Bella.” She said in her bell-like voice. “Edward is your mate, Jacob will be angry but when you come back, I’m sure he’ll forgive you. He loves you, he’ll wait for you.”

“Right.” Bella nodded shakingly and she repeated that to herself, like a mantra. Jacob loved her – was _in love_ with her. He would wait for her to come back. But Bella couldn’t help but feel that she had lost something she was never going to get back.

* * *

Jacob left for Italy the next morning. No words, no explanations. He packed up and left only texting his father that he was going to the academy early. He ignored the worried calls, not trusting himself to lie well enough in this state. He took a taxi to the Varia mansion from the airport, before entering the building through the window of his room. He changed into his Varia uniform, needing the comfort of something familiar.

After that, he aimlessly walked around the building in a daze, not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Sweetling?” Lussuria looked up in shock when he saw the teen enter the Den. It was probably a shock to see him since it wasn’t Summer yet and Jacob hadn’t called. “What-?” He was cut off by the hug Jacob pulled him into. The sun guardian didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the teen who was clinging to him so desperately. “Kitten, are you okay?”

“No,” Jacob answered, his voice hoarse. “No, I’m not.” And he began to explain about Bella and the dangerous game he had been playing. How lonely he had felt after his sisters had left, and how he had finally been burned by the fire that was Bella.

“Oh Sweetling,” Lussuria cradled the heartbroken teen, who had curled up by his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t understand.” Jacob sobbed. “I thought I was doing everything right! I cared for her, I listened to her, but she still left me. They always leave me!” And a horrified, sickening thought entered his mind. “Am I – am I not a good Sky? Have I done something wrong? Is that why they all go?”

“Don’t say that!” Lussuria scolded. “You are a perfectly wonderful sky, but that girl – she is poison! She’s not good for you! What you need is someone strong and this Bella is anything but that.”

“But-!”

“Shitty Brat!” And Jacob flinched when he heard Xanxus, yell. He turned to see the man glaring near the entry of the Den along with the other Varia members, peeking inside from behind him.

“Xanxus, I-!” Before the teen could speak, the red-eye man had yanked him up before dragging him to his office. He was thrown inside, colliding with the chair near the mahogany desk. “What was that for?”

“I’m through with this shit!” Xanxus snapped and Jacob looked at him in confusion. What was he talking about?

“I don’t understand-!” Jacob dodged that alcohol filled glass aimed at his head, hearing the cup smash into a million pieces. He looked back at Xanxus, who was fuming near the door.

“This shit ends now.” Xanxus snapped, glaring at the teen. “You’re acting like a fucking idiot! Repressing your flames so you don’t find your guardians, what the fuck is that shit?! That crap ends now!”

“But-!”

“ _Now!_ ” Xanxus roared and Jacob almost thought he was going to burst into flames right then and there. “You are fucking _hurting_ yourself with this shit! And I refuse to let you fucking do it any longer! Either you release your flames or I’ll fucking lock you in your goddamn room until you do!” Jacob’s jaw dropped at the statement.

“You’ll lock me in my room?!” He spluttered in shock.

“Damn right!” And Jacob could tell by the raging look in the older man’s eyes that he had no qualms about going through with his threat. Jacob bit his lip nervously, unable to maintain Xanxus’ sharp, calculating glare. If he followed Xanxus’ instructions . . . if he found his guardians, who's to say that this wouldn’t happen again? First, his mother had left, then his sisters, and now Bella. It had happened not once, but four times! Obviously, that meant something was wrong with Jacob. That there was something that drove people away from him.

At Jacob’s lost look, Xanxus’ glare softened. He let out a frustrated sigh as he stared down at the teen. Honestly, this kid was going to be the death of him.

“Shitty Brat, there comes a time in your life when a crappy moment fucking makes or breaks you.” Xanxus began. “It happened when your mother died, it happened on your first kill, and it’s happening now. You didn’t break then, so are you going to fucking do it now?”  Xanxus glared down at the brat, his red eyes piercing the child’s very soul. He needed to know if all those years training the brat before him to become Varia Quality had gone to waste. He needed to know if he had been wrong all those years ago, and the child he had saved from suicide had actually been too broken beyond full repair.

“No,” Jacob answered. “No, I won’t break.”

His answer satisfied Xanxus for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great time writing this chapter. I also wanted to explain a few things. Many people (including Bella herself) think that Jacob is in love with Bella romantically but in this story, he is not. A lot of people make the mistake of interpreting Jacob's behavior towards her as romantic feelings when in reality he's just a very touchy sort of person. He's a hugger, which as he has confessed in the story - due to Lussuria's influence on him. 
> 
> Another thing is that Jacob still suffers from the effects of resonating with his mother as a child. It left psychological scars on him that won't go away for a long time. 
> 
> Moreover, it's canon in the Twilight Saga that both Rachel and Rebecca (Jacob sisters) tried to take over the role of a mother to Jacob. Coupled with that, I feel like Jacob would have grown really attached to them and his relationship with them would have been deeper than that of just 'brother and sisters'. So when they left La Push, Jacob probably felt really sad and heartbroken over their departure.
> 
> P.S. - Sorry, if it sounds like I'm bashing Bella and the Cullens. That is certainly not my intention to do this in my fanfic.


	11. Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends may leave you but 'family' won't.

Jacob didn’t return to the States immediately. Instead, he had opted to stay in Italy for the next few weeks. It was nice since he hadn’t seen the Varia for quite a long time. The only person who seemed rather put-out by Jacob’s return was Levi because now Xanxus seemed to pay more attention to the teen rather than his Lightning Guardian.

“It’s not like Xanxus paid you much attention in the first place, Levi-Pervert,” Jacob said bluntly when he heard the man mumbling about it yet again at the dinner table. “Besides, you still have your Xanxus-puppet to keep you company!” He said, trying to cheer the man up, causing the other members of the Vaira to crack up at the comment.

“Shut the fuck up brat!” Levi snapped, hurling his glass at Jacob, who easily dodged it.

“You know, sudden bursts of violence like that makes your old age shine through,” Fran said, in his monotone voice, earning a stab with a steak knife from Levi – who was conveniently sitting next to the teen at the dinner table. “Ow, that hurt Levi-Pervert.”

“Can it, you damn Froggy!” Levi snapped, and Bel let out a laugh.

“Shi-shi-shi, the froggy is the prince’s target,” Bel said. “Only the prince gets to use him.”

“Bel-senpai, I am no fake prince’s dartboard.” And just like that, Fran got Bel stabbing him with his knives as well.

“VOIII! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Squalo roared from his seat. He turned to Jacob, who had gotten out of his seat and was now sitting behind Squalo.

“Braiding your hair,” Jacob answered simply as he expertly twisted the strands in his hands. “Your hair is really soft and shiny. What conditioner do you use, cause I use-”

“WILL YOU CUT THAT FUCKING SHIT OUT!?” Squalo demanded and Jacob pouted.

“But why? Luss-chan just taught me how to do a French Braid and I wanted to try it out.” He said excitedly.

“THEN DO IT ON YOUR OWN GODDAMN HAIR!” Demanded Squalo, who seemed angrier that Jacob was reacting calmly and cheerful, rather than the actual deed.

“And . . . Done!” And to Squalo’s horror, the teen had been able to complete it all through the silver-nette’s struggling. The rain guardian was now sporting a rather well-done French Braid running down his back. 

“Ne Squalo, you look rather cute in your new hairdo!” Lussuria complemented. “Good job kitten.” And Squalo busted a vein.

“Fuck you!”

“Okay!” Lussuria chirped happily and Squalo seemed to grow rather sick at the contemplation of what he had said.

“But it does look rather good on you,” Jacob said with a smile. “I think I might try it too.” He contemplated thoughtfully actively ignoring the swear words Squalo was muttering in Italian when he realized that he couldn’t get the damn braid out.

Jacob glanced around the table, watching his famiglia in interest. Fran was trying to juggle eating while being stabbed by Bel, who was gleefully using the teen as a pin cushion. Viper was happily counting his money while allowing his frog to eat off his plate, and Levi was continuously filling Xanxus’ cup like the ass-kisser he was. This was his famiglia – the people who loved him unconditionally and accepted him. Who had been by his side through the good and the bad. Here, he was wanted and that filled him with joy.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Jacob and Fran slipped through the back door of the hotel with trained ease, before quickly making their way up the stairs.

They had received orders from an allied famiglia about offing a rather sleazy politician. Apparently, he was laundering money and making deals with small-time gangs to threaten poor civilians and businesses to vote and support him in elections. If they refused, their business would be shut-down through loopholes, or in some cases, people would wind up dead. It was a rather disgusting business that had reached the Vongola doorstep when a hired gang in the nearby area had attacked a protected business.

“Oi Jake-kun, there’s an alarm up ahead,” Fran said beside him. “You want me to throw up an illusion?” And Jacob shook his head.

“Not yet.” And Jacob continued moving, knowing full well that he had just tripped the alarm. Not a second later, alarms were ringing throughout the hall, and the sound of footsteps could be heard. Armed guards trained with machines gun came bursting through, firing at will. Bullets flew everywhere, hitting the walls and ceiling. The noise rang in his ears as he easily dodged the small projectiles.

He kneed the first guard in the gut before turning around and used him as a shield. When the bullets ran out, he slammed his foot in another, easily knocking them over. Another guard grabbed him from behind and Jacob threw him over his shoulder, before landing a clean punch on another and sweeping out his legs.

It didn’t take long for Jacob to make quick work of the other guards. After all, he was Vaira Quality. With a huff, he whipped the blood off his knuckles, before turning to the green haired teen, who was idly whistling in the corner.

“You know, you could have helped,” Jacob said, coming up to him.

“I offered to make an illusion,” Fran muttered.

“When heat sensors would have caught on?” Jacob said. “You’re good Fran but you haven’t reached that level yet.”

“Still offered,” Fran said and Jacob let out a sigh, before kicking the illusionist forward with his boot.

“Move it, we’re wasting time.”

* * *

 

They made their way up to the top floor of the building with relative ease, since most of the guards had been taken care of – courtesy of Jacob – and it wasn’t long before they were kicking down the door of the suite, belonging to a certain politician.

“Who’s there?!” A man red-faced, middle-aged man came to the front door. “What the fuck are two brats doing here?!”

“We came to assassinate you,” Fran said in his monotone voice and the man turned even redder, probably thinking they were joking.

“What? I don’t have time for your jokes!” And he began taking his phone out.

“Hey, we’re not joking! We really did come to assassinate you!” Jacob said, stomping his foot and pouting, but the man continued ignoring them, opting to call his guards. “They aren’t coming since we took them all out,” Jacob explained, and the man seemed flabbergasted.

“I-impossible!”

“Like my friend said, we came to assassinate you. All the phone lines are cut, and your guards are out of commission. No one is coming to help you.” And at the teen’s words, the man paled, finally realizing that they were in fact serious. He made a dash towards the Den. The two teens followed the man, before stopping short when they were held at gunpoint.

“Don’t step any closer or I’ll shot!” The politician shouted, training his shotgun at them, his hand quivering. Jacob rolled his eyes before, easily evading the shot fired. He grabbed the gun before kicking the man forward and forcing him into a chair behind him. Realizing there was no escaping, the man began to stall and beg. “Please, please don’t kill me! I’ll do anything! What do you want? Money? Power?!”

“Sorry, but no,” Jacob said. “We’re going to have to kill you.” And the man let out a whimper.

“But we’re open to suggestions.” Fran offered. “A bullet to the head? Electrocution? Or my personal favorite, stabbed to death?” The man looked back and forth at them in horror.

“Anyway, I really am sorry about this, but you’ve hurt too many people to be ignored,” Jacob said as he pulled out a knife. He jerked the man’s head up – who looked close to tears – and pressed the blade to the skin of his throat.

“Please, don’t-” Jacob sliced through his jugular, blood splattering everywhere – on his clothes, his hands, his face. He whipped the knife on the man’s coat before pocketing it.

“I’m going to clean up,” Jacob muttered, heading towards the bathroom in the suite. He stared at the reflection in the mirror, eyes big and wild with blood covering his cheeks, his mouth open to take in short and quick breaths. He looked down at his trembling hands that were dripping in blood before turning the tap on and putting his hands underneath the spray. He watched, transfixed, at the water flowing down the drain turned red before slowing shifting to pink.

Jacob swallowed back the bile that was quickly crawling its way to the back of through before grasping the necklace tucked under his shirt. Quiet apologies fell from his lips as he unclasped the necklace and slipped another bead through the chain.

There were now seven beads on his necklace – each one for a life he had taken. He had stopped crying after his third kill, but the trembling and the urge to vomit never want away, and Jacob didn’t think it ever would.

“You okay?” Fran asked from his spot near the door of the bathroom. “Because I don’t like the smell of vomit.” A tick appeared above Jacob’s eyebrow contrasting with the pleasant smile he was wearing.

“I won’t but it’s too bad. I would have aimed for your head.” Jacob said with a laugh before walking out of the bathroom. He conveniently turned away from the dead body in the chair. “Let’s get out of here before the police arrive.” And they made their escape through the window of the suite and down the fire escape.

They made it home in record time even when they had stopped to get ice cream on the way. As they crossed over the threshold and into the Varia mansion. The entire ride home, Jacob had been rather subdued, though it wasn’t unusual for Jacob to be so silent after completing an assassination mission. He usually recovered in a day or so. As they walked down the hallway leading to the boss’ office they began to talk about the report that needed to be done.

“Fran, you’re doing the report,” Jacob ordered as he licked his rocky-road ice cream cone.

“I don’t want to,” Fran said as licked his mint-chocolate chip. Despite the teen’s bland expression, Jacob could tell that he was enjoying his frozen treat. “You do it.”

“I took out all the guards while you stood there.” Jacob retorted. “You’re doing the report or else.” And Fran let out a tired sigh.

“Fine.” The teen relented, just in time for them to push open the door leading into Xanxus’ office.

“Xanxus, we’re back-!” And Jacob let out a gasp when his eyes landed on the person before him. “Tsuna-nii!” Jacob rushed over and wrapped his arms around the brunette, who let out a chuckle at receiving Jacob’s flying hug. “ _What are you doing here?_ ” He asked, switching from English to Japanese flawlessly.

“ _Can’t a boss visit his subordinates from time to time?_ ” Tsuna answered with a laugh. “ _But really, I just wanted to check up on everyone. It’s been so long since I’ve seen Jake-kun. You’ve grown so much!_ ” And Jacob let out a blush at that. He had met Tsunayoshi Sadawa – the Vongola Decimo – years back when he had first visited Vongola’s main branch. After hearing so many things from the Varia members, Jacob didn’t know what to expect from the man. But to his pleasant surprise, the man was incredibly kind and cheerful – the complete opposite of someone you’d expect to be the boss of one of the most feared mafia famiglias in the world. Jacob had easily taken to the man – and had honestly developed a crush on the young boss.

That was also when Jacob had realized that he liked not only girls but guys as well. He had never really thought of it much and it was kind of embarrassing how he had come to terms with his sexuality. He remembered blushing and stuttering as he sought out Lussuria – because obviously, the man was the most likely out of anyone to understand what he was going through.

The man had positively squealed at the adorableness of it all and helped Jacob work out his confusion before finally helping the twelve-year-old settle on the fact that he was pansexual. The Quileute teen didn’t care so much about the gender or orientation of the person, but more so on their personality. It was also when he had found out that most of the Varia members were pansexual as well. If they ever found someone willing enough to withstand their craziness, he, she, or they were surely a keeper. Levi though, Jacob was pretty sure that man didn’t have an orientation unless Xanxus-sexual could be called one.

“ _I missed you too Tsuna-nii_ ,” Jacob said with a smile, his cheeks reddening, and he blushed even harder when the man had ruffled his head affectionately.

“Oi, Jake-kun. I didn’t know you li-” Whatever Fran was about to say was cut off when Jacob happily kneed the teen in the gut. Fran doubled over, obviously in pain despite his lack of expression.

“ _Ne, **Flan** -chan._” Jacob used the nickname that Fran hated. “ _Don’t you have a report to do?_ ” His sickly-sweet voice was laced with a dangerous tone.

“ _Yeah, sure._ ” And the teen headed out of the office, walking with an obvious limp in his step. Jacob turned back to the mafia boss wearing a grin completely ignoring the confused looks, or grumbling of annoying shitty brats, in Xanxus’ case. Then his gaze landed on the little cat hesitantly, peeking between Tsuna’s legs.

“ _Nuts!_ ” Jacob exclaimed happily, eagerly picking up the tiny lion into his arms. He ran his fingers through his soft mane, cuddling the creature. “ _I’m so jealous of you Tsuna-nii! You have such an adorable partner!_ ” And he giggled when the lion purred and licked his cheek. “ _Ne, Nuts, hurry up and reproduce so I can partner with one of your cubs,_ ” Jacob said happily, making Xanxus scoff and Tsuna let out a weary laugh.

“ _I don’t think that’s how it works Jake-kun._ ” And Jacob let out a pout.

“ _Then can I least borrow him from time to time. Just to cuddle with at least._ ” He begged. “ _Please?_ ” And Tsuna let out another laugh at the teens puppy-like look.

“ _Fine, but I want him back,_ ” Tsuna said with a smile. “ _And I mean it. No deviously trying to steal my lion._ ”                                                                                                                       

“ _No promises!_ ” Jacob replied cheekily.

“ _Shitty Brat! Scum! Pick your asses up and get the fuck out of my office!_ ” Xanxus snarled. “ _Finish your crappy reunion somewhere else!_ ”

“ _Fine by me,_ ” Jacob said with a laugh. “ _We can go to my room._ ” The teen said guiding the man towards the door before turning back towards his boss. “ _By the way, jealousy isn’t a good look for you,_ ” Jacob said before ducking out the door, barely escaping the glass aimed at his head. Tsuna sent the teen an amused look.

“ _Must you tease him so?_ ” The boss asked. “ _All the other Varia executives must give him enough stress already._ ”

“ _Not enough to kill him though._ ” Jacob retorted as held his bedroom door open for the young don. He closed the door behind before settling down at the window seat that outlooked the garden. Tsuna sat down right next to him and Jacob immediately snuggled up to the man, leeching onto his arm.

“ _Oh, look my own personal koala bear._ ” Tsuna teased and Jacob let out a huff. “ _It’s good to see that you haven’t grown out of this as well. That you’re still innocent in some ways.”_ And Jacob rolled his eyes.

“ _Not this again_.” He mumbled. Tsuna had always been against young children being in the mafia – which was pretty ironic since Tsuna had entered when he was fourteen – so when the Varia had presented Jacob at the ripe age of nine, Tsuna had adamantly been against it. Though he really couldn’t do anything about it since by then, Jacob had already been completing missions in the Varia’s name. He was already in too deep. “ _Tsuna-nii, if it wasn’t for Xanxus, I’d probably be in a casket. I’m happy where I am – which is here, with the Vongola_.”

“ _Then why don’t you look like it,”_ Tsuna said wisely and Jacob instantly knew that the young don wasn’t talking about joining the Varia. He somehow knew why Jacob had returned to Italy earlier than usual. Jacob pursed his lips in annoyance, not looking up to meet Tsuna’s honey-brown eyes.

 _“I’m going to kill Xanxus,_ ” Jacob muttered darkly because obviously the man most have told Tsuna what happened. “ _Tomorrow he’s definitely waking up with pink hair._ ” Tsuna let out a chuckle at that.

“ _As funny as that sounds Jake-kun, Xanxus was just worried about you. He thought I could help. That’s the only reason why he said something_.” Jacob stared up at the Japanese man in slight shock, a warm feeling settling in his chest. I mean he knew that Xanxus cared about all his subordinates in his own special way, but to actually hear that the temperamental man was worried about him was an entirely different thing. A reluctant blush settled across Jacob’s cheeks as he glared at nothing in particular.

 _“I’m still going to prank him anyway,”_ Jacob muttered but there was significantly less heat behind his words.

“ _I’d expect nothing less,”_ Tsuna said, his smile dripping with amusement. _“Now tell me . . .”_ He placed Jacob’s hands in his lap, rubbing circles into them. _“What is wrong little Kitten.”_ Jacob blushed at the nickname.

 _“I am worried that I’m not a good sky,”_ Jacob answered honestly. “ _That if I find my elements, I won’t be any good for them._ ”

“ _Ah, so that’s it._ ” Tsuna said, “ _You know, when I was your age, I remember thinking the exact same thing. I was always second guessing myself and wondering if I was good enough for all the people that cared for me.”_

“ _What?_ ” Jacob bulked in surprise. Tsuna? Tsuna of all people thought he wasn’t good enough to be a sky? “ _You?_ ” Jacob just couldn’t believe it and Tsuna let out a laugh at his expression.

“ _If you saw me ten years ago, I think you’d understand,_ ” Tsuna explained. “ _I was horribly clumsy, got the worst grades, not athletic, and my nickname was Dame-Tsuna._ ” The man got a faraway look in his eyes as he recalled the past. “ _So many people had sacrificed so much for me. I felt like I didn’t deserve their love and consideration._ ”

“What made you change your mind,” Jacob asked.

“ _I realized that by pulling away, I was taking away their choice,_ ” Tsuna said. “ _After everything they’ve done, I had no right to make their decision for them. If they wanted to follow me it’s their decision to make, not mine._ ” A hollow chuckle escaped his lips. “ _It was a bitter pill to swallow because I didn’t want them to give up anything for me, but alas I had no say in the matter._ ” And he turned to Jacob, his eyes burrowing into him. “ _You have to understand Jacob, your future guardians – whoever they may be –  it is their choice whether to follow you or not. I understand that you don’t want to hurt them, and I understand you being scared of getting hurt, but this Bella-san is not your guardian and it isn’t fair to punish them and yourself for her misgivings._ ”

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands clenching the hem of his Varia jacket. Tsuna had a point – though Jacob didn’t want to admit it. Was he really punishing others for someone else’s mistakes? And Tsuna gave Jacob’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“ _It’s okay, I understand your confusion and hesitance,_ ” Tsuna said with a smile and he brushed back a piece of Jacob’s hair that had fallen in front of his face. “ _But you’ll understand in due time.”_ And he pressed a kiss to Jacob’s forehead. The teen gulped pressing his fingers to his forehead. It was times like these that Jacob was glad Tsuna was the boss. He was able to understand and give good advice when needed and deliver it in a loving manner – different and smoother compared to how Xanxus would go about it.

“ _Tsuna-nii._ ” Jacob cuddled up closer to the warmth the man was emitting from his flames. “ _You think I should go back, don’t you?_ ” There was no question about it. With the teen’s intuition, it was glaringly obvious.

“ _Well, I’m not going to force you, but yes, I think it would be good for you to go back to Washington._ ” And Jacob let out a childish whine because he knew, he knew that he had already made his decision.

“ _I’m gonna miss you, Tsuna-nii._ ” Jacob said with a pout and the boss just patted his head.

“ _And I, you_.”    

* * *

Coming back to La Push was a lot less awkward than Jacob had first expected. But then again, everyone had thought he had left for some geeky academy, so there wasn’t a lot of things to question about his absence. He settled down on the couch of his house absently listening to the weather. His father was over at Chief Swan’s house, watching a game. He had been invited to come over as well, but Jacob knew that Bella would be there, and he did not want to see the girl at all – at least not yet anyway. Having gotten bored of listening to the rainy forecast of Washington, Jacob began to channel surf when he heard a knock on the door.

“Door’s open!” He said, and he heard the front door opening and closing. “Seth?” He stared at the young teen. His hair was more disheveled than usual and his fingertips were twitching. “Seth, are you okay?”

“You’re back,” Seth muttered. “You . . . you just up and left! I didn’t know where you were! And-and I-” His voice choked up and tears began to spill. “Why’d you leave?”

“Oh, Seth.” And he pulled the crying boy into his arms. A sob racked his tiny body as he curled into the older teen, desperately grabbing onto him. “I’m so sorry.”

“You just left out of nowhere!” Seth sobbed. “I thought I did something wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Jacob reassured racking his fingers through Seth’s hair. “I never meant to leave you alone.” And let Seth cry his heart out until he was just sniffling in his shirt.

“Are you better now?” Seth asked curiously, wiping his eyes and Jacob looked in confusion.

“What?” Jacob asked, and Seth looked down, twiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Before you left, you always looked like you were in pain, but now you look better – happier,” Seth explained. “I was just wondering – but you don’t have to answer!” He added quickly, and Jacob let out a chuckle.

“I just left for some business,” Jacob answered vaguely. “But, yeah, I feel better now.” And Seth let out a smile at that.

                 


	12. The Eye . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will not be punished for your anger, you will be punished by your anger." - Buddha

Paul Lahote knew he had problems. He was temperamental and easy to anger, something everybody around him had no qualms about pointing out. It was – like many people like to say – his worst trait. It got worse after his parents divorced and his father moved them over to La Push. It didn’t take long for people to realize his crappy attitude and stay clear from him. His anger got him in more trouble than he could count.

His father said he got his anger from his mother. Her passion is what drew him in and her anger is what destroyed their marriage. Paul doesn’t need reminders. He remembers the broken glasses and the screaming. It’s because of his mother, that his father always tried his best to warn him of the dangers of his anger. That one day it might consume him, destroying everything in his path.

But Paul already knew that but still, he couldn’t help it.

It was just something in him, something that was wild and strong. It thrashed and bucked inside of him. He tried his best to keep it in him but sometimes he couldn’t.

Those days were the worst. He’d just wake up angry and foul like the whole universe had wronged him somehow. The slightest thing would make him tick and people usually turned in the other direction when he came. Then it would get too much, and he’d run away – somewhere, anywhere – just to get away before he really hurts someone.

He usually ended up deep in the forest, far away from anyone or anything.

He’d yell and scream, letting out everything he was holding back. He’d get so angry that all he could see was red – _bright, flaming red_. Then he’d wake up from whatever trance he was in to find the forest demolished – trees fallen, and roots ripped from the ground with scorch marks littering the ground. Whenever he recovered from those episodes – his whole body would be sore for hours like he’d run a marathon. His insides would feel hollow and drained. That’s usually when the fear at what he had done would kick in – because what kind of monster was he to be able to do something like this?

He didn’t like to dwell on those thoughts of his, so he’d usually head into town where he’d get into fights with idiots in alleys.

It was dangerous and stupid, but Paul didn’t care. It’s not like he actively went looking for fights. He just had a thing for attracting trouble, but it didn’t really bother him. If he was able to bash a few faces, then he’d be fine. As long he was fighting, he didn’t have to dwell on those dark thoughts lurking in his head.

Then Paul had shifted and along that came Sam. Sam along with Jared explained to him about the Quileute legends and how it’s their sworn duty to protect humans from vampires.

Paul doesn’t really care about that though – all he hears is joining the pack because finally, _finally_ , he has somewhere where he belongs. It’s nice for a while and the pack is steadily growing with the addition of Emily, Quil, Embry, and Leah.

But it doesn’t take long for Paul’s anger to rear its ugly head and screw everything up.

The teen let out a roar as he races through the forest like a bullet. His feet are barely touching the ground before he skids to a stop in the middle of the forest and lets out another anger filled scream. It’s loud and powerful, forcing him to his knees by its sheer strength, but it’s not enough – it’s never enough. He feels the storm raging inside of him – the violence churning in his veins and burning like fire.

Suddenly, his vision blazes into a fiery red. It’s all consuming and bright – lasting longer than it’s ever been.

He remembers the shocked and disgusted looks on his pack brother’s faces. How all of them looked at him and stepped back like he was some kind of ticking time bomb ready to blow. Like – like he wasn’t even human. Because his rage and his anger is too much even for them – he’s too raw. The red behind his eyes pumps even louder, swarming around him like a thunderstorm. Until slowly it dies down to barely a trickle.

He lies back down on the ground, aching and tired, barely able to move an inch. So he closes his eyes and lies there, hoping that when he wakes up, time might have re-winded itself.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Paul wakes up to the sound of humming. It’s soft and quiet, but strangely nice. He doesn’t recognize the voice, but it’s so calming and soothing that he doesn’t even try to move and opts to lie there and pretend to sleep. He hears an amused chuckle, and it’s like the voice knows that he’s awake as well. There are fingers in his hair, soft and long and they rake through his soft locks, coupled with the soft humming in his ears, Paul can’t help but let out a soft sigh of content.

“I’m glad I can help you relax a bit.” And Paul’s eyes snap open. He lets out a startled gasp when mere inches from his face, somebody is staring back at him. He scrambles away, putting a good few feet between them before he turns to look at the teen before him. “Jacob?” He stares at the smiling teen who is still sitting on the ground, dressed in a sweater and boots.

“Oh, you know my name?” He muses happily. “Well, that’s a surprise.”

Paul doesn’t really know what to say. He only knows about Jacob because Sam recently has been talking about him. He thinks that Jacob might be the next one to shift – though they aren’t certain. And even at that, Paul has only seen the teen in passing. He doesn’t know much about Jacob, only that he leaves the Rez every summer and that Seth Clearwater follows him around like a lost puppy. 

“What are you doing here, and how did you even find me?” The question is warranted since they’re miles away from anyone.

“Oh well, I was just on a walk you know, breathing in the fresh air, when I hear someone screaming.” He explains. “And obviously I’m not going to leave them, so I run over here and by the time I do, I find you sleeping on the ground. And well . . . I couldn’t just _leave_ you here, now could I?” Then Jacob gets up, dusting the dirt off his clothes. “But the real question is _what are you doing here, my dear Paul?_ ” Paul nearly balks at the question because what right does Jacob have questioning him.

“That’s none of your damn business!” He snaps and there it is. His anger gearing up again and now Jacob was going to give him that appalled look and – Jacob lets out a laugh, that had Paul reeling in surprise.

“So passionate!” He laughs happily before checking the time on his watch. “Oh, well I better get going. I promised Seth I’d take him out for cake and dessert.” He looks back at Paul, wearing nothing but a smile. “It was nice talking to you.” Even though Paul barely said a thing. “I’ll see you around.” And with that, he takes off.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

The next time Paul meets with Jacob is when he had another episode. Jared had pushed him a little too far, and Paul was already in a bad mood. He had come to the forest to release all his anger and when he wakes up, his head is in Jacob’s lap with the younger teen humming just like before. They meet up like that again and again. At first, Paul lashes out the teen. He yells and screams, demanding him to leave – even if he truly doesn’t mean it – and Jacob does. He walks away with a smile on his face like Paul didn’t push him away but he always comes back – always. And after a while, Paul stops fighting it – stops fighting _him_. Because if he’s honest with himself – which he rarely is – he likes Jacob’s presence. It’s like a breath of fresh air – like coming home after a long day – and Paul has never had that before. It’s strange, but a good type of strange.

Then their encounters grow from there.

The first time Paul sees Jacob outside of the forest is in Forks. It’s dark and raining out and some guys picked a fight with him. Like usual Paul fights right back, not holding back at all. His punches and kicks are vicious, and he gets blood on his t-shirt and knuckles. When he’s done, he’s soaked to his underwear and breathing hard with adrenaline still rushing through his veins.

When he turns around, getting ready to leave, he sees Jacob leaning against the brick wall of a building with an umbrella over his head. He acts like he’s been there all along and Paul has no doubt that he probably saw what went down. The thought leaves Paul cold. Now Jacob knows what sort of monster Paul is. He’s probably scared of him now like the others. He probably wants nothing to do with him now.

Paul is pulled out of his thoughts when he notices the rain isn’t pouring down on his head anymore. He looks up and sees an orange umbrella covering his head.

“Come on,” Jacob says, pulling him along. “Let’s get out of this rain.” Paul lets the younger teen pull him along and vaguely wonders where they’re going. “We’re going to my house,” Jacob states and it’s like he can read minds. They drive back to La Push in utter silence, but it’s not tension-filled like one would expect. Jacob pulls up to the front of his house, muttering about his dad staying over at Chief Swan’s house. They walk inside the small home and Jacob is immediately ushering him to the bathroom.

“You need a warm shower, right now.” Jacob insists. “I don’t want you catching a cold.” So he hands Paul a towel and basically throws him in the bathroom.

The warm spray of the shower is nice, and Paul stays under for a little longer than he should. When he comes out of the bathroom, Jacob orders him to put on the clothes he laid out which are in his room. It’s a t-shirt with a pair of sweatpants that fit exactly. Paul can tell they’re brand new because he’s bigger than Jake – he vaguely wonders where he had the money to buy them – but before he can really dwell on that Jacob is already shuffling him to the kitchen table where there’s a plate of food on the table and a first-aid kit.

“Sit and eat while I patch you up.” Paul begins to protest because he doesn’t need help from _anyone._

“I know you of all people don’t need help, but I _want_ to help.” Jacob insists and pushes Paul down into the seat and shoves the plate in his face. “So, sit and eat.” And for some odd reason, Paul feels like he should comply, so he does. The smile Jacob gives him is bright and wide like Paul just gave him the sun and the moon and it leaves Paul speechless and oddly happy – because no one has _ever_ smiled at him like that before.

Jacob pulls up a seat right next to him, they’re so close that their knees brush up against each other. He opens up the first-aid kit on the table before slowly grasping Paul’s hands to examine it. The shower helped wash away all the blood, the cuts and bruises don’t look as severe. When Jacob dabs his wounds with alcohol-soaked cotton balls, he lets out a hiss at the sting and Jacob is already murmuring soft apologies to him as he quickly and nimbly bandages them before moving on to the second hand, all the while humming.

By the time he’s done eating, he’s sleepy and barely half-conscious. All that’s left to do is the cut above his eyebrow and his busted lip. He feels gentle, soft hands placed on either side of his face and a light laugh. A few tugs here and there, before Jacob is pulling him along to wherever. Something soft hits his head, then humming again and Paul is out like a light.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Paul wakes up to sunlight beaming through his eyelids. He cracks an eye open and it takes a second for him to realize that this isn’t his home, and this certainly isn’t his bed. It takes another moment for him to realize that there is someone lying next to him and an arm wrapped around his waist. He turns around and lying right next to him is Jacob with his long hair sprawled out around him, and a warm smile on his face.

“Morning,” He greets like it’s not weird at all for Paul to be in his bed – and that’s when it hits him that he’s been sleeping with Jacob, in bed, _all night_. A fierce blush creeps its way up his neck and into his cheeks at the thought. Then Jacob says something that Paul doesn’t hear because he’s too busy being embarrassed.

“What?” And Jacob looks at him with a smile, like he knows exactly what Paul is thinking, which makes Paul blush even more.

“I said, would you like some breakfast?” Jacob asks, and Paul nods his head.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

It’s not the last time Jacob does this. It’s like the younger teen had a sixth sense for whenever Paul was going to fight, and what’s even weirder is that he shows up out of nowhere, unannounced every single time. One minute, the streets are empty and the next Jacob’s there waiting for him patiently. It’s eerie, but Paul doesn’t question it, nor does he stop Jacob from dragging them both back to his house where he patches up Paul’s wounds and gives him a new set of clothes each time – which Paul tries to give back but Jacob insists on letting him keep them and he does – before sleeping in the same bed, barely inches apart.

That’s how Paul figures out that Jacob is a touchy sort of person and has no qualms about pulling Paul close and cuddling him like a giant teddy bear – which Paul secretly doesn’t mind and actually likes because he never had that before. No one’s ever been with him long enough to actually touch him.

Then one day, Paul seeks Jacob out for the first time without being in a fight or being angry. It’s after school and Paul doesn’t feel like hanging out with the Pack – which he is seeing less and less of. No, he wants to hang out with Jacob, and he’s allowed to do that, he thinks. After all, Jacob wouldn’t mind, right? But before he could change his mind, Jacob is already opening the door.

Paul is greeted with a blinding smile like Jacob’s won a million dollars. It leaves Paul breathless and it takes a minute for him to realize that Jacob’s smiling because of _him_ – that Jake’s happy because he came – and it leaves him dazed and confused. He pulls him inside and Paul notices that Seth is there at the table eating a thick slice of cake. The kid looks up and sends him a smile and an eager wave.

They all head to the shed instead because it has more space and fewer distractions.

“Why are we here?” Paul asks because he wasn’t listening to half of what Jacob just said, and the younger teen lets out a laugh, not in the least bit insulted by Paul’s inattentiveness.

“To do homework, Silly,” Jacob explains. “That’s what we were doing before you came.” And instead of complaining like he usually does, he pulls out his math and science textbook and begins to get to work.

“Jake, I don’t get this.” Seth begins to say, looking up from his homework. “Can you help me?”

“Of course, my little sun.” And Jacob is already by his side, guiding him. Paul has already given up on his homework. He was never good at studying and his grades show it, so he opts to watch Jacob instead – who he realizes is actually really smart. Maybe, if Jacob could help him with his homework, then he might actually learn something. Then suddenly, Jacob looks up, wearing a knowing look.

“Would you like some help, Paul?” And two pairs of eyes turn to look at him.

“Jacob’s super smart,” Seth states with a grin. “I bet he can help with whatever you’re having trouble with.” And Paul looks between the two of them, before slowly nodding.

“Okay.” He agrees, and Jacob moves over to his side and takes a peek at his textbook. He begins to explain in simple terms that doesn’t make Paul feel like an idiot, and he learns more in that two-hour session than he did the entire year.

Paul continues showing up for their study sessions, which makes Jacob even happier and when he gets a B+ on his next science test, he excitedly shows it to Jacob who gives him a big hug.

But all good things _come to an end_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod, I had a blast writing this chapter! I always thought of Paul as an interesting character and thought his unyielding loyalty to his pack had always been a good trait of his - gotta admire that of him.


	13. . . . Of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you reach the _eye_ of the _storm_ , it is - by far - the calmest.

Paul still gets into fights here and there, though it’s not as many as before, but never, _never_ had one ever followed him home. So that’s why he’s shocked when someone texts him pictures of himself with Jacob and Seth in the middle of the night. Apparently, Paul got into a fight with the wrong person – a person who had ties to a nearby gang – and their leader didn’t like the thought of some kid beating up their subordinates. The threat was clear – either come with them willingly or Jacob and Seth receive a nightly visit.

The choice is as clear as day, and Paul is already making his way over to where they want to meet him.

He isn’t scared for himself, even when he sees a dozen guys with baseball bats and crowbars. Whatever they do to him, he’ll survive. Just as long as they don’t go after Jacob and Seth, then he’ll be okay.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Jacob narrows his eyes in anger when he flicks through Paul’s phone. He had been on edge all day and it wasn’t until Paul’s father called him, asking if he’s seen Paul that Jacob realizes why his intuition is ringing in his ears. He easily qualms any worries the man may have, stating that Paul had slept over at his house and forgot to call. Then he’s making his way over to their house, breaking into Paul’s room.

Jacob lets out a scoff when he snaps the phone shut. So some big-shot gang thinks they can take _his storm_ without any repercussions? They are _sorely_ mistaken.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

It doesn’t take long for Jacob to track down the car Paul’s abductors use. The trail ends two hours away from Forks in a building that Jacob recognizes as a disguise to hide illegal activities. There are guards securing entry points and most-likely every floor. _Good_ , Jacob thinks _, now I have someone to work my aggression out on_. He doesn’t even bother trying to sneak in and crashes through the front door literately. Guards are yelling orders, firing bullets at him, but Jacob is good – Varia Quality – and easily makes his way through them. He flies up the stars, taking out guard after guard, all the while his blood boils at the thought of what they might have done to his Storm.

With a snarl, he kicks open the expensive doors of an office and comes face to face with the boss. The man is young, that’s for sure, probably in his late twenties. He’s dressed to the nines and handsome to boot too, with his Armani suite and his shaggy black hair shaping his sharp features. His electric blue eyes narrow in surprise when he zeroes in on the uniform Jacob is wearing.

“You’re with the Varia.” The man states as he leans back in his chair. “Now what do I owe this pleasure?” Something about the man seems to lessen Jacob’s blood-thirst and he can tell that this boss can be reasoned with. Jacob stomps up to him and pulls out the picture of Paul from his back pocket.

“ _You see this kid?_ ” Jacob states, in Italian. “ _This kid is under my protection. Your men took him for some dumbass reason and I want him back. Now._ ” The man lets out a nod before picking up his phone and dialing a number. Jacob doesn’t bother to listen to the man’s conversation – he could care less about it, as long as they bring back Paul.

“ _They’re bringing him up right now.”_ And that calms Jacob more than he lets show. Not a moment too soon, the doors open and in comes two guards with Paul in tow. Jacob immediately pushes the burly men aside, looking the teen over for injuries and is glad to see none.

“Are you okay?” Jacob asks in English, and Paul nods.

“Yeah,” Paul answers, though he’s a little confused at the situation. “Jacob, what’s going on? How did you-?” And the younger teen shushes him.

“Not now.” Jacob states and Paul wisely keeps silent. He turns over to the boss still seated. “ _From now on, you and your men will stay away from this kid. Do you understand?_ ”

“ _Crystal._ ” The man responds. “ _I am deeply sorry for this incident. Please accept my humble apologies and allow my guards to escort you home._ ” Jacob flashes him the sweetest smile.

“ _Thank you, I humbly accept your apology,_ ” Jacob states before turning back to Paul. “Come on my raging storm, we’re going home. These nice men are going to give us a ride back to La Push.”

“What, but-?” And Jacob just pulled him close and patted his head which was a strange sight to see since Paul was a good few inches taller.

“Don’t worry your adorable little head about it,” Jacob said. “I just had a little chat with their boss. From now on, those men won’t be bothering you anymore.” And Jacob let the guards lead him to the garage where the car is already waiting for him. It’s sleek and black, and Jacob has no doubt it’s bulletproof. They slip into the back seat as the two guards, get in the front and begin to drive with a panel sliding in place, giving them some privacy.

“How did you even find me,” Paul asks, and Jacob lets out a scoff.

“Well, it wasn’t hard,” Jacob said. “Your father called me and told me that you hadn’t come back home last night – I told him you slept over at my house by the way, I didn’t want to worry the poor man – then I went through your phone and found the text messages.” Jacob stared at Paul, for once not looking happy at all. “You should have told me from the beginning.”

“I didn’t want you guys to get hurt,” Paul explained.

“I can very well take care of myself, Paul.” Jacob snapped. “But you on the other hand, what you did was utterly stupid. You could have been severely injured or killed!” Jacob’s voice began to rise, displaying his true anger. “Do you know how worried I was when I figured out what had happened to you! I was this close to snapping someone’s neck! I don’t know what I would have done if they had hurt you in any way!” Paul sunk back lower in his seat, for once looking deeply ashamed at his recklessness.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t – I didn’t think you’d-” _Care so much_. The words were left unsaid, but Jacob could hear them loud and clear. His anger disappeared instantly, and he moved over to Paul’s side of the car.

“Paul-”

“I don’t understand,” Paul muttered. “I don’t understand why you care so much? I don’t get why you help patch me up after my fights, or help me study, or be there for me after my episodes.” Because truly, Paul couldn’t fathom it. Couldn’t Jacob see how bad Paul was? That all he was going to do was bring trouble with his anger.

“Oh, Paul.” Jacob wraps his arms around the teen, pulling him close. “It’s okay, I know. I know all about your anger.”

“Then why-?”

“Because that’s who you are.” Jacob states. “It’s just part of who you are and that’s fine, but it’s not the _only_ part. You make sure that the bullies at school don’t bother Seth. You like it when I hum. You don’t tell anyone about the fights you get into because you don’t want your dad to worry about you. You were willing to throw yourself in danger to protect Seth and me. You're loyal almost to a fault, you’re a lot smarter than you think – than anyone thinks, you’re caring, and you scare yourself more than you scare others.” Paul is trembling in Jacob’s arms. He feels raw and exposed because – how did Jacob know those things? How can Jacob see through him like that?

“I like you just the way you are,” Jacob said with a smile. “Because to me, you’re perfect.” To Paul’s utter horror, there’s a burn behind his eyes and tears begin to gather. His viciously rubs them away with his sleeves because no one has ever said that before – no one’s ever said that Paul is fine the way he is right now. There’s a lump in his throat that chokes his words so he lets Jacob hug him close – so close that they’re basically in each other’s lap.

Then suddenly, like a wave crashing into him, a warmth filled his body from the roots of his hair down to the tip of his toes. It licked at his skin coaxing at the storm within him, soothing and freeing it. A strangled gasp erupted from him, as he felt something akin to fireworks exploding within him. Pleasure beyond anything he ever felt before, filled his body, making him curl his toes – like a high he never wanted to come down from. His knees began to wobble, and he would’ve crashed to the floor of the van if Jacob hadn’t caught him. He looked up at the teen, pupils blown wide, and breath coming in short pants.

“What-?” But before he can get an answer, they’re already in La Push. The door opens with the two guards standing by. Paul tries to get up, but it soon becomes obvious that he can’t freaking stand, let alone walk, so Jacob helps him out of the car. The younger teen orders the two guards away in a language Paul doesn’t understand, before helping him inside the house. He gently places Paul on the couch before sitting next to him, looking defeated.

“I’m so sorry,” Jacob whispered, his face contorted in horror like he had done something utterly unforgivable to Paul.

“I don’t understand.” Paul states. “What did you do? Why do I feel so . . . _weird_?”

“I never meant for any of this to happen.” Jacob begins to explain to Paul how Jacob _resonated_ with him – about how Paul is his storm like Seth is his sun. “There are still things I can’t tell you, but I never meant to tie you to this – to me. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. I can break the connection if you want?” And at those words, Paul lets out a cry of protest. It surprises Jacob more than anything how Paul is near hysterical at the mention of breaking their link – the teen is nearly in tears before Jacob can calm him down in reassurances that he’ll keep the connection and swears off any talk of breaking it.

But Jacob can tell that Paul is still shaken by the mere thought of Jacob’s proposition, so he asks the teen to stay over for the night. When they climb into bed together, Paul pulls Jacob flushed against him like he’s scared Jacob’s going to disappear – but Jacob doesn’t say a word and lets Paul do as he pleases.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

The next day is by far the weirdest, even by Jacob’s standards.

To his utter horror and amusement because of yesterday’s incident he had somehow single-handedly overthrown the gang from yesterday – which he had found out was called the Undertakers. Apparently, the boss had been more than impressed with Jacob’s fighting prowess and loyalty and had taken Jacob’s threat as a sign of joining the teen or being killed. They had even seen Jacob’s adamant refusal of leadership as a symbol of him not liking them because of their weakness, and to prove themselves they had taken over nearby gangs.

It had taken another week for his new subordinates’ fear of him to turn into blinding admiration. Everyone – including their old boss – had simply fallen in love with Jacob’s caring and happy attitude – not to mention his strength. Now they simply followed his every word like little ducklings. It was strange, to say the least, but now at least he had a great amount of income coming in – even though he didn’t really need it because of all the money he was making with the Varia.

Then there was Paul. Ever since they had resonated, the older teen had made it a personal goal to follow Jacob everywhere. He was usually within a couple of feet of Jacob or hovering behind him like a shadow. Sam and his little groupies had even confronted Jacob and Paul about it, asking them weird questions like if they were seeing each other and something about imprinting – whatever that was. Paul didn’t like the way they were cornering Jacob and was just about ready to attack, had Jacob not intervened and calmed Paul. It was quite an astonishing sight to behold for Sam, Jared, Embry, and the others since no one could ever calm Paul down, let alone so instantly like Jacob could.

Later on, Paul had explained that Sam and the others were actually werewolves like himself along with what imprinting was – much to Paul’s embarrassment. Jacob had let out a bark of laughter at that, cooing at Paul’s rosy cheeks, before getting his phone out to call the Varia and report the new updates.

“ _That’s wonderful Kitten!_ ” Lussuria stated after Jacob had finished his report. “ _It seems like you’re having a lot of fun back home._ ”

“ _I am Luss-chan, but what about the Undertakers?_ ” Jacob stated. _“I don’t know how to get rid of them.”_

 _“I still can’t believe that you’ve taken over your first gang already! You really are growing up!_ ” Lussuria cooed. “ _I say keep them. It never hurt to have some subordinates to do jobs for you and Mammon would say the same if they’re bringing in good money._ ”

“ _I guess you have a point._ ” Jacob conceded. “ _And then there’s my raging storm I have to worry about.”_ And Jacob begins to explain what had happened and how he had resonated with Paul.

 _“Well, I’m not surprised by his clinginess,”_ Lussuria commented _. “It usually takes a while for guardians to get settled into the connection – especially storms. They’re the ones that usually need the most reassurance and it probably didn’t help that you were thinking of breaking the connection.”_ Jacob let out a wince. Yup, that wasn’t his greatest display of intelligence _._

 _“So how long do you think it will last?”_ Jacob asked, and he could feel Lussuria shrug even from here.

 _“Honestly, it depends,”_ Lussuria answered _. “But from the way you described him, I give it about two weeks.”_

 _“All right,”_ Jacob said. _“Thanks, Luss-chan._ ”

“ _Anytime Sweetling!_ ” And Jacob happily hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Paul asks curiously as Jacob pockets his phone. The younger teen lets out a smile.

“Oh, just a friend,” Jacob tells him and Paul doesn’t ask any further, knowing fully well that Jacob won’t give him a straight answer. With a mischievous grin, Jacob gets up from his seat before snaking his arms around Paul. He hugs the teen close, letting out a sigh of content. “I’m so glad I found you, my raging storm.” And he pokes a finger at Paul’s quickly reddening cheeks. “You’re blushing~” Jacob comments amusingly and Paul scowls.

“Shut up.” He mumbles but there’s no malice behind his words. “I’m not blushing.” And Jacob lets out a hum.

“You are.” He insists. “And it’s so adorable~” He coos, snuggling the older teen and making him scowl. “Aww, now you’re pouting.”

“I am _not_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the scene in the car literately had me in shivers! That was definitely one of my all-time favorite parts to write!
> 
> Also, I've been trying to update regularly - usually on Saturday or at the latest _(if something happens to comes up)_ Sunday.


	14. Light at the end of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Past

Paul and Seth follow Jacob around like a moth to a flame which Jacob finds adorable. Where Seth actively seeks out Jacob’s companionship in an almost childish away, Paul stubbornly stays near him until Jacob coaxes him closer – which is just too cute. They spend more time at his house then they do at their own – not that Jacob’s complaining – it’s a win for him since he can shower them in all the love and affection he can offer. However, it’s not hard to see how crowded his home is getting, and with more elements on the way, his house in La Push just wouldn’t do, so he calls in a favor of a friend.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Olivia never once regretted following Jacob into the mafia – it was because of him she was able to turn her life around and actually have a future.

At five, Olivia realized that life was unfair and unforgiving when she and her mother were kicked out of their home by their landlord. Her mother had begged and pleaded with the man to give her some time but was easily turned away without a second glance. After that, it was a blur of jumping from motel to motel with her mother trying to make end’s meat.

She knew she was a burden to her mother – the woman had said it more than enough times. After all, her mother had given birth to her at a young age – a junior in high school. When her boyfriend found out, he left her, and her family wanted nothing to do with a knocked-up teenager and kicked her out. Then one day, Olivia’s mother had gotten tired of taking care of her daughter. She left one morning and never came back. Olivia was nine when it happened, but she had been so used to her mother disappearing for days on end that the little girl didn’t realize she had left until a couple of days later when the manager of the motel they were staying at had come up to her, asking for payment.

Olivia wasn’t exactly upset about it. It’s not like she ever really loved her mother in the first place. So at nine, Olivia had moved to the streets of London, surviving by pit-pocketing and shop-lifting. She lived like that for six years until one day a man had propositioned her.

It was then that Olivia realized that with her tanned skin and pretty brown eyes and brunette hair, she could make more money selling her body than pit-pocketing. It was something that she was forced to do – despite her distaste of it – but it brought in money.

But it was a dangerous business and she had to be careful. She kept her eyes and ears to the streets making sure to listen for any sound of gang trouble that could possibly drag her in. She made sure to carefully pick her clients – the ones without STDs – that were willing to pay enough. And for a while, it worked.

Until one day she had picked the wrong client.

She had just finished administrating her services when she realized that she had forgotten her earring in the room. With an annoyed sigh, she marched back to the room, glad she had forgotten to leave the key behind.

“Baby, I forgot my earring-” The words die on her lips as she stares at the scene before her, her former client training a gun at some kid who’s holding a knife. Before she can even do a thing, the man grabs her, training a gun to her head. Her client and the kid exchange words but all she can hear is her blood rushing in her veins and her heart beating faster than a rocket. Then the man presses the mouth of the gun to her temple and her heart stops. _I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’m going to die . . . !_ A knife is thrown her way and suddenly the tight grip on her is loosened. She scrambles away, realizing that it’s this tiny kid that’s killed her captor and saved her life.

And suddenly she’s whisked away in the dead of night. They meet up with some weird men who question her about her connection with her now dead ex-client. But once they realize she has none, they easily let her go and she’s back on the streets within the next afternoon.

‘ _It’s over_.’ She thinks, and she truly thinks that’s last time she’ll ever see that strange boy with the American accent.

Two days later, she runs into him on the street. It’s getting late in the night, and she’s making her way over to the street she usually works when she sees the kid, sitting at the edge of the curb. He looks up at her, recognition flashing in his eyes, and Olivia realizes that he’s been waiting for her this whole time. He wants to talk to her about a job.

“Tough shit.” Olivia snaps. “Time is money.” Then out of nowhere, the kid is shoving a stack of bills in her hands, and it doesn’t take long to realize that she’s been given hundred-dollar bills.

“Now will you listen to what I have to say?” And she stares at the kid in shock and skepticism. She knows only a handful of ways how kids at his age can get this type of money and all of it is illegal. She knows that she should take the money and leave, that whatever this kid is offering could be dangerous. But something in her revolts at the idea of walking away. There’s something about this kid that screams special – something that you don’t see every day on the streets.

“Fine.” She says, and she follows the kid to wherever they’re going. They end up at some restaurant – nothing too fancy that they give second glances at them – because they must make quite a sight. A scantily dressed teenage girl and some random kid, carrying money. Then to her utter surprise, the kid orders food for her and pays – not even her customers do that. “So?” She asks in between bites of her burger. “What is it that you want?”

And that’s when she learns that the kid’s name is Jake and what he’s offering is a chance off the streets – even if she doesn’t know it yet. Jacob recognizes the skills she has – she’s street smart in the sense that she hears all the nasty little secrets of the gangs in the nearby areas. She has ways of getting information – which is basically a survival instinct, so she doesn’t get pulled in too deep by gang violence. Jacob needs her expertise.

Olivia doesn’t really know what compels her to say yes but she does – and she somehow gets the feeling it’s the best thing she’s ever done.

Now, she personally works for Jacob as his eyes and ears on the streets. The kid gives her a place to stay in the good part of town, new clothes, and food to eat – and that doesn’t even include the rate at which he pays her, which is more than she ever would have made selling her body. It’s all too much and Olivia knows this, but the kid is adamant, and she can’t even find it within her to argue.

The jobs he gives her are easy, just sneak in and listen in on her targets – who just brush past her thinking she’s a prostitute. More than once, the job gets dangerous and she finds herself in some trouble, but Jacob would always – _always_ – swoop in and save her from getting hurt like he had some sort of sixth sense. But what really draws her in is how much he _cares_. Jacob cares for her like no one ever did – not even her mother had cared this much. He’s there for her when she has a nightmare, or when she’s fallen sick, and that’s more than even her own mother did for her. And to her own utter amusement and shock, she realizes just how much Jacob treats her like a mother would her daughter – it’s weird and strange but Olivia never _had_ that before and she _craves_ it.

Jacob has given her so much – he changed her life for the better. It’s because of him that she can go to school and have a semi-normal life. So years after they meet, when Jacob calls her down to Forks, Washington, Olivia hightails it over there because it’s for Jacob – and she’d do anything for him.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

“ _So, let me guess this straight,_ ” Olivia said, switching to Japanese – which Jacob’s taught her – so no one can listen in. She stares at the teenager sitting across from her in the booth of some restaurant they found in Forks. “ _Not only were you able to find your storm guardian, you somehow were able to overthrow a nearby gang, who are now fiercely loyal to you like a lap-dog_?”

“ _Pretty much Olli_ ,” Jacob states with a smile as he sipped his drink and Olivia let out an exasperated sigh.

“ _Only you, Madre._ ” The girl muttered, and Jacob nearly purrs at the nickname. “ _So, what do you want me to do?”_

“ _My home is getting too crowded and that’s only with two guardians._ ” He stated. _“I was hoping you could organize the construction of a house away from Forks, a place for my guardians and you to stay in_.” And the girl nearly balks at the last statement.

 _“Me?”_ She sputters and at that, Jacob lets out a nervous chuckle and a blush.

“ _Well, it’s just that you live so far away and I never see you anymore._ ” He explains and he looks up at her, his brown eyes big and wide. “ _I miss you, darling_.”

“ _Are you sure you want me to come and stay with you?”_ Olivia asks.

“ _Of course!_ ” Jacob insists with a smile. “ _Never forget Darling, you will always have a home with me!”_ Olivia tries hard not to smile at the whimsical boy but she’s failing horribly.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She states finally. “And as for you, please try and stay out of trouble.” But with the carefree grin he’s sporting, Olivia knows it’s a lost cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is an OC of my creation. She came about from a need to add a certain _something_ to the story. She'll play a minor part in the story but will still show up from time to time.


	15. The Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like posting a second chapter because that last one was kind of short.   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hurt people, hurt others.

Paul is on his bed, actually doing his homework for once and when he hears the front door of his house creaking open. A familiar scent washes in, that Paul immediately recognizes and he’s already getting up before he thinks. He sees Jacob happily conversing with his father with Seth patiently waiting by the side.

“We’re just here to pick up Paul,” Jacob explains happily. “We’re heading out into town today.” If anyone else had said that to his father, Paul was sure the idea would have been shot down. Paul, unsupervised, with a bunch of other teenagers? A recipe for disaster, but this is Jacob asking and it’s obvious that Paul’s father likes the teen more than anyone else that Paul used to hang out with. Ever since Jacob came around, Paul’s grades have gotten way better. He gets into fewer fights, nor does he get angry as much and if hanging out with Jacob is the cause of that, then Paul’s father isn’t going to stop that.

“I’ll bring him back before dinner,” Jacob swears. “Promise.” And Paul is pretty sure that Jacob could keep him until three in the morning and his father would still agree.

All three of them climb into Jacob’s car with Paul in shotgun and Seth in the back.

“So where are we going?” Paul asks.

“To Atlantis,” Jacob says earnestly and a moment passes before his bursts out laughing at the ridiculous expression Paul makes. “I’m kidding,” Jacob says in between laughs. “We’re just heading out to the movies.” It doesn’t take long for them to get there nor does it take long before Seth and Paul to start arguing about which movie to see.

“I want to see the Return of the Astronaut Ninja!” Seth exclaims, stomping his foot childishly.

“I am not seeing some stupid cartoon about some ninja flying through outer space!” Paul snaps. “We’re seeing Face Puncher 3!”

“But I don’t wanna!” And Seth’s eyes begin to water, and he lets out a hiccup. He turns to Jacob with tears in his eyes. “Jake, I don’t want to see that scary movie. Please don’t make me.” And Jacob begins to cave into Seth.

“Well . . .”

“That’s not fair!” Paul states and he has a point. Jacob lets out a sigh before glancing over at one of the posters of the movie.

“Why don’t we see Road Trip to Miami instead.” Jacob’s suggest. “I’ve heard it has great fighting scenes and it’s really funny.” The two boys let out a mumble before both agreeing to watch the movie. “Great! I’ll go buy the tickets and get the snacks!”

“Ooh, I want skittles and M&M’s!” Seth declares excitedly, and Jacob lets out a laugh, ruffling his hair.

“Whatever you want,” Jacob says before he turns to Paul, patiently waiting for the stubborn teen to answer. “Paul?”

“Chocolate-covered raisins.” He mumbles under his breath and Jacob gives him a smile.

“I’ll be right back,” Jacob tells them before heading over to the line – it’s long but Jacob is patient. After all, he has to be when dealing with the Varia on a daily basis. While he waits, his eyes wander around the theater before landing on a familiar face coming through the door.  “Leah?” The girl turns in his direction when her name is called and hesitantly walks over when Jacob eagerly gestures for her to come over.

“Jake.” She greets awkwardly and Jacob grins at her.

“What are you doing out here?” He asks the older girl curiously.

“I’m looking for Paul.” She answers tersely. “His dad said he was with you and Seth.” She explains. “Sam’s looking for him.”

“But we were just about to watch a movie,” Jacob said with a frown before a wonderful thought comes to mind. “Why don’t you watch with us?” He offers, and Leah looks at him like he’s lost his mind.

“What-” But before she can protest, Jacob is already buying an extra ticket and more snacks. The older girl is roped into watching a movie with the three boys – frankly surprised that she actually likes the movie they pick out.

* * *

Leah Clearwater knew she wasn’t a very pleasant person to be around. She was awkward and tense by nature and stuck out like a sore thumb. Her body had always been a sore spot for her – she wasn’t curvy where she wanted to be, or some spots weren’t as soft as the other girls. She was too tall, and her body developed at a slower rate. Puberty was a nightmare for her as she enviously watched other girls develop into young ladies while she herself was stuck in her same old, too hard, too tall, body. She remembers the other girls on the rez poking at her, laughing at her ungraceful body.

And that’s when she started to loathe her body. She had never told anyone about the hurtful comments, about how she’d come home looking indifferent to the world before crumbling into a crying mess in her room. After all, how could she? She was Leah Clearwater, the tough girl who didn’t need anyone. The very thought of someone seeing her cry was humiliating enough, making her scorn any help. So, Leah did the next best thing. She covered up the mirror in her bathroom and hurriedly glanced away from every reflective surface. She covered up her body with shirts and jeans.

The only person who seemed to think there was something wrong was Emily, her cousin. She was Leah’s best friend and everything Leah wasn’t. Emily was soft-spoken and pretty. She was curvaceous and turned heads everywhere she went – but she was also sweet and kind. However, Leah couldn’t help the curl of jealously that stabbed through her every time a boy would look at Emily and not her.

Sometimes, Emily would ask her about the bullying, but Leah would deny any problems. After all, how could Emily understand her dilemma? She was beautiful where Leah was not. She was loved, whereas Leah was pushed aside.

Then Sam came along, and Leah thought she had finally found someone who could love her despite all her faults. He took her out on dates and made her feel less like a monster in heels. She honestly thought he cared for her.

And then he cheated on her with _Emily_ of all people.

Leah had been devastated when she found out. She had cried and screamed in her room for hours because how could they both do this to her? How could they betray her in such a way? Did they even think about how she’d feel? Then to make it even worse they had tried to seek her out and _explain_ , but Leah couldn’t – she couldn’t face them. Not with her eyes red and swollen and her face wet with tears. Not when she was broken like this _because that’s what they had done – they had broken her_. Sam and Emily were her world and they had _demolished_ it with their treachery.

But then she remembers it’s Emily that Sam chose to cheat with – Emily who is pretty, and soft, and not all hard lines like Leah and that just makes it even worse. _Because how can Leah be so stupid?_ How can she ever think that she can compete with Emily? After all, she’s Cinderella and Leah’s just the ugly step-sister. 

So she hardens her hurt, burying her heart underneath thick walls so no one can ever hurt her again because that’s all she can do – it’s the best she can do.

And then she shifts and it’s like all the nasty, mean things the girls used to whisper about her in the locker room are true. She grows even taller, she gets some muscle, and she’s even forced to cut her long hair – the only thing that ever made her feel partially pretty. Now’s she forced to be around the two people that hurt her most, every single day and act like it’s okay.

What’s even worse is that she founds out Sam _imprinted_ on Emily and that’s why he left her for her cousin. And everyone thinks that imprinting gives him some sort of free pass for hurting Leah the way he did. That they all think she’s being petty _and a bitch_ for holding her grudge, but Leah doesn’t care because _it’s not fair_. _It’s not fair_ that Emily and Sam get their happily ever after while she’s still trying to get over her own pain. _It’s not fair_ that because the Cullens are here, she has to shift into some monster and watch as those leeches enjoy their unnatural beauty while she can’t even be comfortable in her own fucking body!  

It’s not fair that everyone else can be happy except for her!

So she makes everyone feel miserable around her as well. Every time she makes a connection with the pack, she makes sure to expose every crack, prod any pain, and shove her own pain down their throats because if she has to go through this – if she has to _live_ through this – then she is sure as hell is going to make their lives miserable too!

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Leah wakes from her nap when she feels fingers in her hair and hears humming in her ears. It takes a while for her groggy mind to actually regain the ability to create thoughts – because Sam fucking Uley had her running patrols all night – when she realizes that she’s not alone on her couch.

“What the fuck?” She mumbles when she looks up and realizes her head is in Jacob Black’s lap.

“Afternoon.” He greets happily like their position isn’t weird at all. “I hope you had a good nap. Paul and Seth left to go and buy some things, so I decided to wait here.” He explains like he can actually hear the question inside her head. She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously.

“What the fuck were you doing?” She demands and instead of getting angry like she expects, Jacob just tilts his head and smiles.

“Just braiding your hair.” He answers simply, and she instinctively reaches up to feel the crown braid wrapped around her head and two long bangs left on each side of her face. “It looks really pretty on you.” Jacob chirps and it takes a while for Leah to realize that it’s not some joke and that he actually means it.

“Thanks.” She says awkwardly, and Jacob just smiles at her again.

It’s not the last time, Jacob braids her hair. Whenever he and Paul come over to the house to visit Seth, Jacob always finds time to seek her out and braid her hair. At first, she protests but somehow, Jacob would weasel his through and the next thing she knows, she’s sitting on the couch with Jacob’s fingers in her hair. It’s nice and calming and Jacob is gentle with her in a way that no one has been with her in a long time. He doesn’t get put off by her miserable social skills and sometimes curt replies. He’s patient with her, and he makes an effort to drag her along to outings he has with Seth and Paul, despite how much all three of them argue. It’s because of Jacob that she’s been able to pull off the trash-bag covering her mirror, so she can inspect her braids.

Until one day it hits her how vulnerable she’s made herself to the younger teen – how she’s let her guard down. Leah only notices when Jacob makes an off comment about how relaxed she is around him compared to before.

Suddenly, like lightning, she’s pulling away from him. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Jacob begins like he’s done something terrible. “I just – I was really happy because you were finally opening up to me after being sad for so long and then with the bathroom mirror being uncovered-” And Leah stares at him, her blood running cold.

“How do you know about my mirror?” She asked and suddenly Jacob looks like he’s said too much.

“I didn’t – it was by accident.” He explains. “I was just getting a hairbrush from your bathroom and I saw it all boarded up.” He stared right back her. “I-I never knew-” And Leah snaps her eyes close, not wanting to see the pitying and condescending look.

“– how strong you were.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

“What?” Her eyes snap open in surprise.

“I know about Sam and Emily and how they hurt you,” Jacob explains. “I know about the pack, and Sam imprinting on Emily and leaving you.” And Leah doesn’t even question just how Jacob knows that. “Even if they were destined for each other, even if they were soulmates, that wasn’t fair on you. They were supposed to be there for you and love you, but they betrayed you.” And from the way Jacob talks, it’s like he knows the feeling. “They left you behind and everyone just acts like it doesn’t matter – _like your pain doesn’t matter_ – and that’s just . . . it’s just horrible!” He exclaims, and Leah sees the tears in his eyes – and he’s crying for her.

Suddenly, there’s a burn behind her eyes and tears are falling. Sobs rack her body and she lets Jacob pull her into a hug.

“Thank you.” She sobs. “ _Thank you, thank you, thank you_.” Because finally, _finally_ , someone understands her pain. Someone understands how hard it is to see the person she loved and the person who was supposed to be like a sister to her, be together every day. How it is to still love the people who drove a knife in her back and pretend like it doesn’t hurt. Finally, someone is in her corner – on her side! – and doesn’t expect her to roll over and just forget like it’s no big deal, because _it is,_ and she’s lost the two most important people in her life.

Then suddenly, like lightning, something hits her. A toe-curling, pleasure-filled warmth washes over her like a wave, that leaves her shaking and breathing heard. It takes a while for it to die down and in its place, is something that can only be described as a connection. She stares at Jake – pupils blown wide – who is smiling at her like she’s the most beautiful girl in the world.

“My striking Lightning, I’ve finally found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah has got to be the character in Twilight that I can never get out of my mind. I just felt so unsatisfied with what happened to her at the end of Twilight. Everyone else got their happy ending _except for her._ She deserves more than that. 
> 
> Her boyfriend cheated on her with her cousin -someone she saw as a sister - of all people. Yes, Sam imprinted on Emily and it couldn't be helped but dammit, that doesn't make it okay. It's like the other characters think that because of imprinting, Leah is a bad person for holding her grudge for so long. They don't legitimize her pain, almost giving Sam a free pass. It's like no one is on her side and I just . . . ugh! I don't like it. 
> 
> I felt like Leah was amazing to still be able to withstand that. She was in a relationship with Sam for 3 years - 3 years of dedication and loyalty - which was essentially thrown away, though not by choice for either party. Maybe if he cheated with a stranger it would have hurt less, but it was with Emily, which makes it so much worse. No matter the circumstances, the pain will be felt. It will still hurt.


	16. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is not a crime to love hugs and kisses.”

Leah stares at the ocean water pushing and pulling at the black, sandy shore. Sam and the others have decided to turn the day into a beach outing and for the life of her, Leah doesn’t know why she’s followed them. It’s been a week since she’s _resonated_ with Jacob – who had pulled her aside and began to explain to her what had actually transpired. A week of adjusting to the idea of flames embodying one’s _dying will_ and the idea of him being her _sky_ and Leah being his _lightning_. It’s strange but Leah takes it all in stride.

She doesn’t need to glance up to know that Paul is the one walking up to her. He’s the only one in the pack who’s willing enough to talk to her.

“Hey.” He greets, sitting next to her on her blanket.

“Hey.” She greets right back before a moment of silence descends upon them. It’s not a bad type of quiet and is more of a silent comfort of having someone sitting next to her for once. She spares a glance at Paul who is calmly watching the waves as well. “The other day – when Jacob resonated with me – the way he talked, it’s like he knew what it was like for me,” Leah explains. “I think someone hurt him – bad.”

“I know,” Paul says and for the first time in a while, Paul sees red. “Two fucking guesses who.” He snaps, and Leah doesn’t need to be told.

“ _Bella._ ” Her lips curl into a snarl at the mention of the girl who hurt Jacob in ways he never deserved.

“Leah! Paul!” The two teens look up and any animosity they had immediately dies when they see a smiling Jacob walking towards them. His jeans are rolled up past his ankles and his long hair is being blown around him by the ocean breeze. The others in the pack turn to see him when they hear his voice and Paul nearly snaps when he sees the calculating gaze Sam is wearing. He knows that the Alpha and the elders are watching Jacob in hopes that he’ll shift, and it leaves Paul feeling poisonous – because they can’t have him. Jacob is too good to be pulled into their werewolf-vampire shit.

Jacob lets out a laugh as he bends down to their level and wraps them both in a hug. “You should have told me you were both going to the beach! I would have come with you for a swim and see if I could find poisonous Jellyfish!” He said happily.

“Jake-”

“I’m kidding!” The teen says waving them off. “Poisonous Jellyfish don’t wash up on this side of the beach. But I didn’t come here to worry the both of you with my questionably fun ideas. Now, up!” He begins tugging on both their arms, forcing Leah and Paul to their feet. “You two are coming with me.”

“But-”

“Sammy!” Jacob turns to the young man who is watching the scene in confusion and mild shock. Paul and Leah nearly balk at the hilarious nickname Jacob has given their Alpha. “I’m stealing your two minions for the rest of day and possibly tomorrow! I am also taking their phones, so you can’t call them over for whatever cult meetings you may have.” He says, and everyone’s jaw drops at Jacob’s comment of _cult_. Sam looks at Jacob like he’s lost his mind.

“What?” But Jacob doesn’t even stop walking to explain.

“My decision is final!” He declares with a cackle. “Because I’m in charge and the boss of everyone here – so you all must obey and comply to my every evil whim!” And he continues cackling as he drags Paul and Leah to where his car is parked in the lot. He squeezes them inside – where Seth is already sitting in the passenger’s seat – before driving off god-knows-where.

“Okay Jake, we’re in the car, so tell us where we’re going,” Paul asks, finding Jacob’s craziness kind of funny, but when Jacob doesn’t give a direct answer, Paul turns to Seth.

“I don’t know either,” Seth said with a shrug. “Jacob wouldn’t tell me.”

“Surprises are meant to be secrets~,” Jacob says in a sing-song voice as he drives. “You’ll all find out when we get there.” Though they begin to realize that wherever they’re going is out of town because they soon pass the ‘ _Welcome to Forks’_ sign. It’s weird and highly suspicious but none of them question Jacob on it since they trust him. After an hour, they begin to nod off one by one with Seth going first and Leah being last and none of them wake up until they hear Jacob’s voice waking them.

“We’re here,” Jacob exclaims, shaking them awake and they all groggily follow him out of the car.

“What the-” Paul backtracks when he finally realizes what he’s seeing. “What are we doing at a mall in Seattle?!” At his words, Leah and Seth fully wake up before looking around them in shock.

“Surprise!” Jacob declares happily. “We’re all going shopping! Forks and Port Angeles didn’t really have what we need, so why not Seattle?”

“ _What we need_? Jake – we don’t even have money to spend?” Leah tells him but Jacob waves her off.

“That’s why it’s my treat,” Jacob said. “I’m paying for everything.”

“Jacob, no,” Paul said.

“But-”

“No.” Paul and Leah both say, and they wince when they see the look Jacob is sporting – trembling bottom lip and wet eyes.

“I – I just want to treat you guys.” He says helplessly, and Paul and Leah instantly begin to feel bad.

“But you don’t have to.” Leah states.

“ _But I want to_.” Jacob insists. “I just – I never had a reason to _spend anything_.” Which is true. With all the money he’s made, he hasn’t spent a lot on himself simply for the fact that he doesn’t care to. Money doesn’t really appeal to him as much. “I thought maybe I could for you guys – just let me buy you things – please?” Jacob’s holding onto both their arms, lip quivering and sniffling, like he’s about to cry any second and _dammit!_ It shouldn’t be legal to look that pitiful! Leah and Paul exchange a look before finally caving into Jacob’s request.

“Great!” Jacob grins, instantly getting over whatever came over him just moments ago and turns on his heels to face the entrance of the mall. “To the mall!” He declares.

“Aye, Aye Captain!” Seth replies happily, and he marches in right after Jacob.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

The first thing they do is head to the food-court because Jacob knows that Paul and Leah have the appetite of, well – giant wolves. Seth goes wild and tries to order all ice cream, pizza, and cakes, but Jacob reels him in. Instead, they all get pizza – except for Jacob, he gets sushi.

“But it’s raw fish,” Seth states in confusion as he watches Jacob pop another roll in his mouth.

“And it’s _so_ good.” Jacob moans between bites. “Try one.” Seth wrinkles his nose at the idea of eating uncooked meat but takes one roll anyway. But the displeasure on his face begins to morph into satisfaction.

“Wow! This tastes amazing!”

“I told you,” Jacob says with a smile and he happily shares some more of his sushi with Seth. He turns over to Leah and Paul who are curiously watching the scene. “Here, you guys try some too.” And before they can say anything, Jacob is already putting some on their plates.

“It’s good.” Paul answers after trying some and Leah already gives her answer when she’s eating another roll.

After eating they head towards the stores in the mall. Well Seth did, Jacob literately had to drag Paul and Leah with him – which was an amazing feat in itself, considering they had werewolf strength. Though they agreed to let Jacob buy them stuff, they weren’t going to make it easy for him.

Jacob let out a huff when he saw the older teens sitting on the sidelines, before turning to the rack of clothes. A mischievous grin escaped him when his eyes landed on something good. He happily took it off the rack, before coming over to the two shifters.

“Leah, come on.” Jacob insists, pulling the girl up. “I found something you’d look great in!” He declared.

“What? But-”

“Butts are for chairs.” Jacob smartly replied and continued pulling her along before shoving clothes into her unwilling arms and pushing her into a changing room. “Try it on so I can see if it fits!” Jacob declared, and Leah lets out a sigh as Jacob’s stubborn passive-aggressiveness. Honestly, she doesn’t understand why Jacob is even trying with her. The outfit he picked probably won’t even look half-decent on her. But it’s Jacob, and Leah knows he’s trying because he cares about her, so she decides to humor the younger teen and change into the clothes she’s been given.

She doesn’t look at the full body mirror before her, averting her gaze and walking out of the changing room.

Her eyes land on Jacob and Seth who are eagerly waiting for her to make an appearance. Even Paul had come over to see how she looked.

“Oh Leah,” Jacob clasped his hands in front of himself as he gazed at her lovingly. “You look amazing!” The older girl tries to force down the blush that is quickly making its way to her face.

“You’re just saying that.” She mumbles, looking away from him in embarrassment.  

“No, you really look great!” Seth said happily.

“Yeah,” Paul adds averting his gaze, looking stubborn and Leah looks at them in surprise.

“I do?” And Jacob comes up to her, placing his hands on either side of her face. It’s weird because Leah is a few inches taller than him, but it doesn’t deter the younger boy in the slightest. He brushes some of her hair back before patting her cheek lovingly.

“Of course you do,” Jacob states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He turns her around to face the mirror behind her. “Just look.”

And she does. A black mid-waist leather jacket is draped over a soft, pretty purple blouse. Dark jeans frame her long legs with a pair of flats. She runs her fingers over the fabrics, surprised at how well she likes them. A smile creeps onto her face and when she looks back up at the mirror, Jacob is smiling back with his arms wrapped around her, leaning against her frame.

“I told ya.”

Leah ends up letting Jacob buy her the outfit and a few more. When she sees Jacob slipping in everything Paul has even spared a glance at, she pretends not to notice. By the time they end up back at the cash register, they have their arms filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, accessories, and trinkets. Jacob doesn’t even bat an eyelash as the cashier begins ringing everything up and the final price goes into the hundreds. He whips out a debit card and happily swipes it through the card reader, paying for everything with a satisfied smile on his face.

Paul ends up carrying most of their bags and he doesn’t give a single complaint – though Leah knows for a fact the only reason he isn’t protesting is because of Jacob. They stuff everything in the back of the car before climbing in and heading off.

Along the way, Paul and Leah both offer to drive the rest of the way since Jacob drove them down here, but the younger adamantly refusing, squashing any protest of the unfairness placed on him with ease. Halfway there, all the three of them fell asleep so they don’t notice the unusual turn that Jacob makes when they get past La Push lines.

Seth lets out a yawn when he hears tires on gravel. He tiredly rubs his eyes, noticing that its already dark outside and the car is parked.

“Jake?” He turned to the driver’s seat where the older teen was sitting but to his surprise, he wasn’t there. “Where’d he go?”

“What’s wrong?” Leah’s words are slurred from sleep as began to wake up. Her little brother turned to her, a frown on his sleepy face, unsettling the girl.

“Jake’s not in the car.” And suddenly Paul is stirring awake from his sleep.

“What about Jacob?” He asks, rubbing his tired eyes and he looks around the car, noticing that it's parked and there’s one less person inside. “Why are we parked and where’s Jake?”

“Found him,” Leah mumbled pressed against the car window and they all move over to her side. Just like she said, Jacob was outside however, he wasn’t alone. Though it was too dark out to really get a good look, Jacob was animatedly talking to someone. They were both standing on the steps of a house. But upon closer inspection, it was more like a two-story mansion. It was wide and pretty, looking more like a guarding shield with the way it stood, protecting its occupants on the other side of the building. There was a multitude of windows and rose bushes lining either side of the front porch. A bird bath was planted on either side with a path leading down in-between as if warmly inviting guests inside. Coupled with the natural forest surrounding the place, it looked beautiful.

“Where are we?” Seth muttered in amazement. However, it seemed that whoever Jacob was talking to had finally noticed the now conscious car passengers because they gestured over Jacob’s shoulder towards the car’s direction. Curious, Jacob turned over before happily waving them. He turned back to whoever he was talking to and watched as they walked back into the house before making his way over to the car.

“I didn’t expect the three of you to wake up so soon,” Jacob said with a laugh, leaning through the window that Leah had rolled down. “But it does save me the work of waking all three of you up.”

“Jake, where are we?” Paul asked. “Are we even in La Push?” And Jacob let out a laugh at that.

“Of course, we are silly!” Jacob said with a wave of his hand, finding their confusion amusing. “Anyway, it must be awfully cold inside there even with the heat on. Why don’t you three come inside the house with me?” And they all suddenly realized that their thin coats were doing little to protect them from the cold air rushing inside through the window.

They all climbed out of the car, with Jacob helping them out – even Paul, who found it embarrassing being treated like a girl, had been given a hand. They walked up to the path leading to the house, moving up the steps of the porch and watching as Jacob didn’t even bother to knock on the door. He moved inside, holding the door open for them. A relieved sigh escaped their lips when they felt warmth wrap around them. They look around the foyer they’re standing in, in amazement – high ceilings, white walls, spiraling stairs, and warm lights.

“How come we’re in someone’s house?” Seth asks in confusion and grows in even more confused when he sees Jacob stifling a laugh.

“Silly little sun,” Jacob murmured with a shake of his head. “This is my house.” He said, and jaws hit the floor in stunned silence.

“W-what?”

“I ordered the construction of this house some time ago and it’s finally completed,” Jacob said with glee. “I wanted to create a place – a safe haven – for whenever any of you need to get away, a break, or even when you just want a place all for ourselves. There’s a den, a pool, a study -” And he turned around, prattling off other features and pointing out the direction of where they were. Then he turned to face them with a happy smile on his face. “So? What do you think?”

The three teens stared at their friend before him, still shocked beyond words. After that shopping spree in Seattle, Jacob had finally explained where he got all his money from – though it was vague. Something about working as an intern for some big company that paid extremely well. Seth instantly bought the story, though Leah and Paul were still slightly suspicious. However, they let Jacob be since it was obvious he didn’t want to disclose all the details.

“You – you built _this_ for _us?_ ” Paul whispered, and Jacob turned to him, his smile slowly disappearing.

“Do you – do you not like it?” Jacob said in worriedly. He bit his lips, his gaze sweeping across their faces. “I – I can change it if you want? There’s still time to-”

“Jacob.” Leah’s call of his name cuts Jacob’s rambling short. “It’s fine. It’s better than fine – it’s perfect, amazing, but you didn’t have to. This is . . .” She gazed around the house before settling on Paul. The two shared a look. “This is way too much. I know you said that you want to make a place for us, but you don’t need a _mansion_ for that.” She said waving her hand. Then Jacob smiled at her, clasping his hands.

“Oh, I know that,” Jacob said with a smile, shocking them all.

“Then why-?”

“I had another reason of course – well _multiple_ reasons,” Jacob said with a laugh before brightening when an idea came to him. “In fact, I can show you right now!” He excitedly. He turned to face the entrance leading to the den. “ _Olivia, Darling, can you come here for a second?”_

“ _Coming Jake!_ ” And not a moment too soon, a young woman came walking out. She was dressed sharply in a smart-looking, light-blue button-up tucked inside black jeans that were held up by a leather belt. Her eyes glanced over the three unknown teens before landing on Jacob. She immediately came to his side, with a smile, slipping her hand in his. Jacob patted her hand, smiling at her lovingly in a way that made his three guardians’ stomachs twist.

“Everyone, this is Olivia.” Jacob introduced. “She’ll be living here from now on and will be going to Forks High School.” The girl let out a hesitant smile as if she was unsure of how to act towards people in general.

“It’s nice to meet everyone.” She said quietly in her light British accent. “I hope we can all get along.” And she turned to Jacob as if looking for confirmation that she had done something right and the boy beamed at her, making his other guardians even more uncomfortable.

“I’m sure they will,” Jacob said before turning to the three teens before him, waiting for their comments.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Seth asked, not looking happy at all. Paul and Leah were glad for once that Seth was childish enough to ask such direct questions because they were wondering the same thing. It wasn’t hard to imagine after all. Olivia was beautiful looking and with the way Jacob treated her . . .  Olivia and Jacob shared a surprised look before turning back to the young boy.

“What? Of course not.” Jacob said with a tilt of his head, staring at the teens before realizing that they all thought that. “Why would you think that?” Seth pouted, puffing his checks, his shoes scoffing the wooden floor.

“Because . . .” And Olivia burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry, I’m not Jacob’s girlfriend,” Olivia said. “Though our relationship is more than friends, it is not in any way romantic.” She reassured. “Jacob is, as you may know, very affectionate and tends to send people the wrong signals.” She gave Jacob a rather pointed, though amused, look to which he just let out a huff.

“It is not a crime to love hugs and kisses.” Jacob folding his arms across his chest, looking away.

“I never said it was _Madre_.” Her statement seemed to sooth Jacob’s ruffled feathers.

“Anyway, like I said, Olivia is going to be living here from now one, so you’ll be seeing a lot of her. She’s also the one who helped with the construction of the place.” Jacob explained, and he began ascending up the steps, forcing all the others to follow him to the second floor. “This is where all the bedrooms are.” He said, guiding them down a hallway. Six consecutive, mahogany doors lined each side of the walls with one right at the end of the hallways. “This is where your bedrooms are located. They’re all labeled for easier distinction.” And upon closer inspection, one could see they were indeed labeled, however not with their names. Moreover, only four doors had their bronze plate ingrained with the elements of guardians – Storm, Lightning, Sun, and Sky at the end of the hall.

“Is this my room!” Seth’s voice was muffled by the walls and everyone turned to see the youngest teen nowhere to be seen and was instead, inspecting his room. When they peered in, they were met with the sight of Seth jumping up and down on his once neatly-made bed. With a giggle, he jumped off, before collapsing in a pile of stuffed animals right beside the bed. He snatches up a stuffed lion before running up to Jacob and hugging him tightly.

“Thank you!” And Jacob smiling down at him, patting his head lovingly.

“Anytime.”

Jacob wasted no time showing all of them their room and moving them inside. He’s already helped put away all their new belongings before wishing them each a goodnight.   


	17. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calming _rain_ washes away all.

Angela Weber liked to think of herself as a rather perceptive person. Ever since she was a child, she had always been able to see behind the curtains, read between the lines. She could easily tell when somebody was hiding something or if they were lying, even if she did keep quiet about it most of the time. She glazed over people’s imperfections and saw the truth behind their words.

She knew that her ability sometimes ruffled people’s feathers, so she pretended not to notice, opting to soothe their anxiety instead and wash away their worries. It was why she was able to make friends so easily, why people always felt at ease with her.

So that was why she found it rather ironic how, despite her ability to give others a peace of mind, she herself never had anyone give her that sense of tranquility.

She knew that she was a rather weird girl – she had a strange sense of humor and no one ever understood when she was being sarcastic. People never saw past her blissful mask that she wore and admittedly, it was frustrating at times that she never had someone she could be herself around. But alas, that was her fate and she had unfortunately come to terms with it.

So that was why it came to a great shock to her when she met Jacob Black.

It had literally been an accident. Angela had just finished buying new lenses for her camera. Excited to try out her new equipment, she had rushed over to First Beach to take pictures of the ocean. She had been so busy snapping picture after picture that she hadn’t noticed her surroundings. The next thing she knew, she had knocked into someone, making herself and her unfortunate victim fall into the pulling tide.

“I’m so sorry.” She apologized, adjusting her glasses. She sat up, not the least bit caring that her jeans were getting wet from the salty ocean water. “I should have been watching where I was going but I got lost in the eyes of the Sea.” A wince escaped once she realized what she had said. She hadn’t meant to say that, but sometimes when she was shocked, weird things flew out of her mouth. Now, whoever she was had knocked over was going to think she was weird and –

To her surprise, laughter rang through the air. She looked up to see the young teen clutching his stomach with one hand over his mouth, trying to calm his laughter.

“I’m sorry, _hee-hee_ , I didn’t mean to laugh.” He said, wearing a smile. “But you look so silly and then with what you said-” And he burst out laughing again. She probably did make a sight, with her hair sticking to her, and her glasses askew, all the while clutching her camera. A rather goofy smile, spread across Angela’s face as giggles began to slip from her lips as well.

Things just kind of took off from there. She had found out that the teen was named Jacob Black. He was nice, caring, and found everything she said funny. There was a whimsical sort of nature about him that drew Angela towards him. He was one of the handful of people that was able to see past her smiling face and she honestly felt comfortable around him in a way that she hadn’t felt with anyone before. He wasn’t put off by her weird humor and was able to detect her moods no matter how much she tried to hide behind a smile. It was exciting, _exhilarating,_ to find someone like him.

And then she had met Jacob’s other friends.

There was Seth, who was a sweet and kind boy. He was basically sunshine, and rainbows personified. Angela was more than happy to play games with him whenever he wanted.

There was Leah, who had a sharp edge to her but was clearly misunderstood. Once you got past her hard exterior, she was pleasant company and liked Angela’s dry humor.

Then there was Paul. He was just a ball of raw emotions, snapping at her most of the time, but Angela didn’t take it to heart. In fact, she found his reactions rather funny and happily teased and goaded him with her weird humor and calming attitude. She personally thought that the teen balanced her tranquility out with his passion.

All in all, Angela was seamlessly able to fit into their odd group like a glove. She just wished that they were able to attend the same school. She was still slightly jealous that Leah, Seth, and Paul got to spend more time with Jacob than she did. Well, at least she had Olivia with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, so to make up for it, I added another chapter as well. 
> 
> I'm really sorry about not updating last week. I was so busy with other stuff, that I didn't remember until Tuesday, and then some shit happen and before I knew it, it was Saturday. So, I uploaded the two chapters that was supposed to be up last week and half of this week's chapter as well.


	18. The Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _cloud_ is forever drifitng, forever wandering . . .

“I got your favorite, Fred! Rainbow sherbet with gummy worms!” The blonde looked up to see Jacob heading over to their table with two small bowls of ice cream in hand. With a grin, the younger teen settled down in the chair opposite before handing over Fred’s ice cream.  “Here you go!”

“Thanks,” Fred said, quietly before taking a small scoop of it. The smile Jacob sent his way, made his chest flutter with emotions he hadn’t felt before. The older teen stared at the frozen treat before him wondering when he had become so accustomed to their little outings, despite the fact he didn’t like company in general. If he looked back to when he first met Jacob, he never would have guessed this would have come out of it . . . or maybe he did.

Fred zipped up his coat as he continued observing the moss creeping up to the tree in mild interest. He was supposed to be observing it for his botany class. Maybe he should have picked a class that held labs inside the building, like something with organic chemistry – their labs were held inside. Moreover, that course held more relevance to his major, forensic science, but that class had been filled and the waitlist was thirty students long, so ultimately, he had to choose another science class to remain full time. It was really done one a whim – he had chosen the first one that came up – Botanic Studies. It wasn’t half bad, and the class times were good, but Fred would have preferred it if the labs were held in warmer climates since he had to come out here twice a week as opposed to once a week that other students had.

Plant studies were usually done in pairs, but not a single student had wanted to partner with him. The professor had wanted to force him unto another group – it probably would have made the work easier being divided between three people – but Fred refused. It was clear as day that other students didn’t like to be around him.

Ever since he was a child, Fred had always been difficult to get along with. He wasn’t rude or unkind, but his simple lack of effort towards making any sort of social interaction put people off. He never smiled, or laughed, or talked, or cried – or _anything_. His face was always a blank slate. In his younger years, others had tried to bully him before deeming it a lost cause since he never gave a reaction. It didn’t help that the only thing Fred ever put any effort into was his academics or that he had a towering frame of six’ five. Coupled with his severe apathy, people found him off-putting and weird. They tended to steer clear of Freaky Fred less they catch his freakiness.

Though that was just fine with Fred since he preferred to be alone. He didn’t like it when people tried to force him to talk or react to something. It was nosey and annoying.

The sound of a twig snapping brought Fred out of his thoughts. He looked up, closing his notebook and saw a young teen walking out from behind a bush. He had his hands in his jacket and a smile on his face. Fred was kind of surprised to see anyone near here. He had picked a rather deserted part of the forest where not many people visited.

“Are you lost?” Fred asked finally, and the teen blinked at him, before slowly answering.

“Ur, sure!” He said with a smile, looking a lot happier than he should be about being lost. “And you found me!”

“You came-”

“Thanks for saving me!”

“I didn’t-”

“MY HERO!” He swooned. “There must be some way to repay you for rescuing me!”

“No thanks-”

“I know! I’ll buy you ice-cream! My treat!” And before Fred knew it, he was being dragged away by the teen. He vaguely wondered how the younger boy found his way out of the forest so easily if said he was lost but didn’t dwell on it much. When they reached town again, just like the teen said, they had gone to the nearest ice-cream parlor. Jacob – the teen had introduced himself on the way – had bought himself a banana split and had ordered Fred’s favorite – rainbow sherbet with sour gummy worms.

“Here,” He said, handing Fred the cup. “For the hero who saved me from certain death.”

“I didn’t,” Fred repeated but took the ice cream anyway, but Jacob blissfully ignored him.

“But I can’t call you _Hero_ all the time, so what’s your name?” Jacob asked curiously.

“Fred.” And Jacob let out a hum.

“Fred~,” He said testing out the name and Jacob let out a warm smile. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Fred.” And the older teen just blinked, staying silent. “Is that a University of Washington notebook?” Jacob asked, curiously staring at the book in Fred’s hands. “I didn’t know you were a college student?” And Jacob continued chattering away. He didn’t seem to be deterred by Fred’s lack of enthusiasm or put off by his apathetic expression. Jacob just kept on smiling and talking without a care until it was time for Fred to head back to campus.

“Oh, well it was nice talking to you, Fred,” Jacob said with a grin. “We should meet up again! What about next week Saturday?” And the blonde nodded without really thinking. “Great!” And Jacob bounded off, leaving Fred by himself. Fred hadn’t expected Jacob to keep his promise. More than once, someone had said that and never showed up since they were too nice to say that they didn’t want to be around him. But despite his suspicion, Fred showed up to the same ice cream parlor at two on the dot. He was just about to leave when he heard someone yelling his name and saw Jacob racing down the street.

Before Fred knew it, meeting up at the ice cream parlor with Jacob became a routine thing. Jacob would do most of the talking, telling Fred about his life in La Push and such, before steering back to Fred. They talked about a lot of things like Fred’s major and what classes he was taking. Jacob still did most of the talking with Fred giving a few quiet answers here and there – not that Fred minded in the slightest. In fact, he preferred it that way. He liked the sound of Jacob’s voice – it was soft and warm like honey.

Jacob was nice and kind. He didn’t mind that Fred was quiet and aloof, and he never forced an answer out of him like people usually did. Jacob didn’t try to change him or tie him down. He made Fred feel things that he had never felt before – friendship and anxiety.

Anxious of the day Jacob would get tired of him.

Fred stared at his cup of ice cream, acting more recluse than usual. For once they weren’t in the ice cream parlor they were usually in, but at Fred’s tiny apartment. Just like expected, it was bare except for the necessities – a few appliances, a tv, furniture, etcetera. Some crime documentary was playing on the flat screen, but Fred wasn’t listening.

“Fred? Is everything okay?” The college student looked up. “This is your favorite show and yet-”

“Aren’t you bored with me?”

“What?” Fred stared at him, his voice even.

“I’m not good with people.” Fred began. “I’m too quiet, I don’t talk, I don’t laugh. People tend to not like being around me because of that.” He stared at Jacob, not blinking.

“Well, maybe, I’m not most people,” Jacob said. “And you most certainly are not boring.” Jacob declared. “So, unfortunately, you’re stuck with me.” A warm feeling spread its way through Fred at the declaration and the corners of his lips twitched.

He didn’t think he was unfortunate to be stuck with Jacob, in fact, he felt quite the opposite.


	19. Curly Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really, all I said was that I liked Fred's hair,”

Over a while, Jacob’s little group began to grow, along with the number of occupied rooms. Soon enough the room next to Paul’s has the word _Rain_ engrained on the door with Angela happily claiming it. She doesn’t really question how Jacob is able to own the mansion, and just accepts it as it is. Nobody really knows when Fred claims the bedroom farthest down the hall. They only realize one day, that the door has the word _Cloud_ written on the bronze plate as Fred is making his way out. They don’t really see much of him since he only spends the weekends there do to his course schedule – and even at that, he’s usually in his room. But there’s this unspoken agreement between everyone that Fred is an official part of the group of whatever they are.

Jacob let out a hum as he ran his fingers through Fred’s hair. The teen was sitting on the ground between Jacob’s legs, giving him easy access to Fred’s blond curls. For once, Fred – along with everyone else – is present and accounted for. They’re all lazily sitting on the couch watching some movie.

“I really like your hair, Fred,” Jacob mumbles absent-mindedly as he twirls a blond curl between his fore-fingers and watches it bounce back in shape. Fred doesn’t say anything, but Jacob can tell he’s smiling on the inside. Jacob lets out a smile when he feels Leah’s sharp gaze aimed at them, flickering between Jacob’s hands and Fred’s hair. He can almost detect a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, Leah. I still like braiding your hair.” Jacob reassured, and Leah lets out a scoff, but Jacob sees the jealousy reside. The older girl makes her way over before giving Fred a light shove to the side. Fred spares her a glance out of the corner of his eye before slowly making some space and now Jacob had both Leah _and_ Fred sitting before him. But before he can say anything, he feels Seth shuffling beside him and now he has his lap filled with the tiny teen. It’s luck that Seth is so tiny that he can fit in Jacob’s lap with his legs folded up without obscuring Jacob’s view of the movie. Then Jacob feels someone pressing into his right side and turns to find Paul sitting next to him. The older teen has a look of jealousy on his face but is determined to get some part of Jacob as well.

Jacob let out an indulgent sigh before snapping his head up when he feels Angela moving over to his left. She gives a calming, amused smile, most likely finding everyone’s antics amusing.

“Really, all I said was that I liked Fred's hair,” Jacob stated, letting out an exasperated laugh.

“I brought more popcorn-” Olivia came walking in carrying a bowl, her words dying on her lips when she saw the display before. She turned away, trying to stifle the laughter coming out.

“Olivia, not a word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write something where everyone interacted with Fred even just a little but this part didn't fit well the last chapter or the next one so I just made it a chapter in itself.


	20. The Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It sure is a pretty morning.”
> 
> “Y-yeah.” Bree agreed. “s’nice.” She muttered.

Bree Tanner nervously waited patiently for her bus to arrive. After finally working up to the courage to leave her father, she had used up the little money she had saved to buy a bus ticket. She didn’t know where exactly she was going, just as long as she got as far away from home as possible. The place was pretty empty since it was so early in the morning, but Bree preferred it since that meant no one could question her appearance.

She wondered what she would do when she got to Seattle. Getting a job would be the first thing since she had no money, but she also had no skills or work experience. But she had to find something, she had to! If she didn’t-! A shiver escaped her at the thought of being found by the police and turned over to her father. She would rather go hungry and be homeless than go back to her home in Nevada.

If she was caught, her father would kill her for sure. She wouldn’t survive another beating. The grip on her duffel bag tightened. She had swiped a few things from the house before she had left. Maybe she’d be able to sell them once she got to her destination –

Bree was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door to the station creak open. Her head snapped up and she was met with the image of the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall with tawny skin and long inky black hair. A leather jacket covered his body with nice jeans and a pair of orange converses. A smile adorned his face as he lifted the sunglasses he was wearing to the top of his head. He titled his head toward her direction, and Bree looked away, a blush staining her cheeks once she realized she had been caught staring.

She hadn’t even noticed the teenager making his way over until she heard him talking to her.

“You don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” He asked, his voice soft and kind. She looked up at him in surprise, before shaking her head dumbly and blushing again when his smile turned into a grin. “Thanks!” And the teen settled down in the seat next to her.

Minutes ticked by as they both sat in muted silence and Bree began to wonder if normal people would have delved in small talk. She had never been good at picking up on social cues, so she racked her brain on what to do.

“It sure is a pretty morning.” The teen commented, with a smile. Bree stared up at the sky. Pink and orange streaked across the horizon as the regular blue of the sky began to break free.

“Y-yeah.” Bree agreed. “s’nice.” She muttered.

“That’s why mornings are the best time to travel.” He said with a nod and he let out a relaxing sigh, stretching out his long legs. “So, where ya headed?” He asked curiously.

“Seattle.” She answered quietly, and seconds ticked by as she tried to figure out how to keep the conversation flowing. “W-what about you?”

“Nowhere in particular.” He said with a whimsical smile and seeing Bree’s confused frown, he explained further. “I’m more of a drifter. Every now and then, I get the urge to travel, so I follow my gut and end up wherever.” He said waving his hand at nothing in particular. “I must sound pretty reckless huh?” He said with a laugh and Bree shook her head.

“N-not at all!” She said defiantly. “It sounds like a lot of fun. I’ve always wanted to travel.” She muttered wistfully.

“Well, aren’t you traveling now?” He said with a laugh and Bree scrambled for what to say. She forgot that most would think she’s traveling instead of running away. “So where would you like to go?” He asked curiously and that’s how Bree and the teen began talking. Bree quietly divulged to him her secret desire of seeing the world. Of all the places she had dreamed of going, and all the sights she wished to see. And in turn, the young man would tell her of all the places he had visited. It was awkward for Bree to talk to someone for so long. Most people would get fed up with her quiet and shy demeanor, but the boy didn’t seem the least bit bothered by Bree and the young girl found him easy to talk to with his soft voice and nice smiles.

The teen leaned forward, making his long black hair fall forward like a curtain. Bree fidgeted as he stared at her curiously.

“W-what?”

“You know for such a sweet girl, I don’t understand why you’d run away?” The teen stated, and Bree’s eyes widened in shock. How could he know that?

“I-I’m not-”

“It’s pretty easy to guess.” He said. “You can’t be older than fourteen, you keep looking at the exits for police officers, and it looks like you’ve been here for hours. No parent would let their daughter be here by themselves for so long.” Bree’s mouth snapped shut at his observations. Her body began to tremble with fear and she slowly began to ebb herself away from the teen. “Don’t worry, I have no intention of turning you in. You seem like a sweet girl, who wouldn’t do anything without having a good reason for it.” And Bree stared up at him in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the loud grumbling of her stomach.

Red in the face, she covered her abdomen in an attempt to silence it. She hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning when she had left Las Vegas. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the teen lean to the side, digging through his bag.

“Here you go.” He said handing her a bag that he had 6taken out. Her protest was easily smothered by his kind, yet insistent nature as he shoved the bag in her hands. The teen watched her with an expectant look as she hesitantly brought out the burger and fries. The first bite was heaven and any reservation she may have had, quickly disappeared. As she devoured her food, the teen bought her a drink from the vending machine, which she accepted much to his pleasure.

Bree let out a content sigh at her full stomach before staring up at the older teen.

“T-thank you.” She said graciously, and the teen smiled.

“It was my pleasure.” He said back. “It’s the least I could do for you being such good company!”

“Good company?”

“Yeah! You were really nice to talk to.” The teen said. “Listening to you talk about your dream of traveling was very interesting!” Bree stared at the teen in shock. No one had ever said she had anything interesting to say! In fact, it was quite the opposite. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the smile directed at her. No one had smiled at her like that in a long time – like she was worth listening to, _talking to_ – not since her mother had up and left her. Bree tried to swallow past the lump in her throat as she felt the burn behind her eyes.

“Are you okay?” The teen asked, looking at her in worry – like he cared for her – and when had someone ever cared for her? Bree couldn’t remember. She shook her head in denial trying to viciously rub away the tears forming in her eyes. Honestly, she was crying over something ridiculous just because some stranger gave her a compliment. “You know sometimes everyone needs a good cry every now and then.” The teen mused out loud.

“Really?” Bree chocked. “But doesn’t that make them weak?” That’s what her father had always told her when she let a few tears slip.

“Of course not!” The teen said. “Crying let’s all the bad stuff out so you can take the good stuff in.” And Bree flinched when she felt a soft hand fall on top of hers. She gazed at the smiling, affectionate smile on the teen’s face that just seemed to glow. “It’s just like I said, sometimes _people_ need a good cry every now and then. It makes _them_ feel better.” And for some ridiculous reason, Bree thought he was talking about _her_. Like he had some psychic ability to see through to her very soul. Warm brown eyes stared at her invitingly, not judging or pitying her in any fashion and to her horror, the burn behind her eyes returned.

A strangled sob escaped her as tears fell down her cheeks like a flood. Her small body rocked with tremors as she sobbed. She didn’t even fight the stranger comforting her by pulling her close and rubbing her back which just made her cry even harder. It had been so long since someone had been kind to her – treated her with a gentle hand. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel comforted.

Bree didn’t know how long she cried, just that suddenly the stranger was murmuring sweet words and dabbing her cheeks with a handkerchief. After that Bree expected there to be an awkward pause but there wasn’t. He seemed to have timed everything perfectly because, by the time Bree had cleaned her face, the bus was already pulling up. He helped her carry her duffel bag inside and placed it on the shelf on top. She was glad that the teen had let her sit next to him and slipped into the seat next to the window.

“You know, I never introduced myself.” The teen said with a laugh. “My name is Jacob, but you can call me Jake.” He said.

“Bree.” The small girl answered, and Jacob smiled.

“ _Bree_ , what a pretty name.” He said with a smile and the girl let out a blush.

The ride to Seattle was the most fun Bree ever remembered having. Jacob continued talking all throughout their ride about everything and nothing. He asked her about the things she liked – which was reading – about the recent books that she read, her favorite subject in school, and so forth. When she got hungry again, Jacob was more than happy to share the snacks he had packed for the trip. He was nice and kind. He secreted some sort of _warmth_ that Bree seemed to crave. In the short time they had been together, Bree could honestly say without a doubt that Jacob was someone she never wanted to be away from. He just seemed too good to be true.

Jacob and Bree stepped off the bus into the Seattle station. The slow dread that had been building ever since they had entered Washington seem to reach an all-time high. The moment she had been dreading had finally arrived – the moment when Jacob and she would go their separate ways.

The very thought made a chill run down her spine and a cold sweat break out. She liked Jacob – she _really_ liked him. She didn’t want him to leave and become a distant memory.

As if sensing her distress, Jacob slipped his hands into hers and smiled down at her.

“Why don’t we get you something to eat, hm?” And he guided her towards the diner in the station. Jacob settled her at a table in the back near the window before heading to buy her something to eat. It wasn’t long before he was heading back towards her, carrying a tray filled with food. With a grace that amazed Bree, he settled down across from her with a smile.

“Here you go.” He said handing her food to her. “A vegetarian burger with onion rings.” He said, and Bree vaguely wondered how he guessed her favorite dish.

“T-thank you.” She muttered with a soft smile and she blushed when Jacob beamed at her. She nibbled on her onion rings as she gazed at the scene outside. It was already late at night, though the city was alive with people walking and cars rushing by.

“Bree,” The girl turned to Jacob. “You know this is where we’re supposed to depart,” Jacob says and suddenly her food doesn’t seem as appetizing as before. The onion rings tasted like cardboard in her mouth and she had a tough time pushing it down.

“However, I don’t think I want to.” Bree snapped her head up, staring at the teen in shock. His smiling face stared right back at her.

“W-what?”

“I’m going to give you an option.” He continued. “I can buy you a ticket to wherever you want to go. To California, Florida, even to France. I’ll help you start a life wherever you choose, help you get a job – though you won’t need one – a home, put you back in school, support through college and beyond, or . . . You can come back with me.”

Bree stared at Jacob, completely stunned beyond belief. She drowns in his too warm brown eyes and sees no lies or deception but only truth. She can feel it in her very bones that Jacob will come through for her. And with that in her mind, Bree knows the logical choice is to choose the former option. Anyone with a brain would choose the safer option, but something is stopping her from doing so. She can’t open her mouth and give her answer – _she doesn’t want to give him that answer._ Jacob is too kind, too precious to just become a fleeting existence in her life – which he would be if she chose the former option. She needs him, _she needs him_ all the time. Her heart, her very soul, already made the decision for her and her head is quickly coming to terms with it.

“I want to come with you.” There’s no stutter or hesitation in her voice that is strong, only determination.

The smile Jacob gives her is big and wide, nearly blinding her in its beauty.

* * *

 

Jacob doesn’t buy them a ticket. He leaves Bree at the station, promising to come back with their ride in ten minutes. She lets out a nod, believing him, but it doesn’t stop the nervousness building in her gut. What if he left her, what if lied to her, what if he never comes back?

All this is whirling in her head as she anxiously checks the time on her watch for the tenth time in four minutes.

However, all her fears are put to rest when she sees Jacob running up to her again. Her legs are already forcing her up and moving before she can really think about it.

“Our ride is outside.” He explains to her and Bree follows him outside.

There’s a pause in her step when she sees their transportation. It’s a sleek, black car that looks like it cost more money than Bree will ever see. Waiting in front of the driver’s side is a tall man wearing a suit and dark sunglasses. He jerks his head up when he sees her and Jacob.

“Sir, I brought the car as you requested.” He says with a slight bow in Jacob’s direction and Bree stares up at him in surprise.

“Freyer, what have I said about calling me _Sir_ and bowing.” Jacob scolded, though there’s no heat behind his words. The man looks up wearing a sheepish expression.

“I thought it would be better than Boss.” He explained, and Jacob lets out a laugh.

“You do have a point.” The teen concedes. “Thank you for getting to us on such a short notice. I really appreciate it.” And Jacob sends him a smile that leaves the man melting in his shoes. Bree doesn’t really blame him though, Jacob just seems to have that effect on people.

“It’s my pleasure.” Freyer gushes and he helps Bree and Jacob into the car before hitting the road.

The car is nice and comfortable and with the seat warmers on, Bree has a hard time staying awake. She listens in on the conversation between Freyer and Jacob, vaguely noticing that they slip into another language every now and then, but even when they’re speaking English, she’s too tired to understand them. She snuggles into the warmth next to her, letting out a content sigh when she feels fingers raking through her hair softly. Moments before, she would be too embarrassed to do such a thing, but her exhaustion has made her brave and Jacob doesn’t seem upset by her actions.

Time doesn’t have a hold on her and before she knew it, the car had stopped. Bree is still half asleep when Jacob helps her out of the car. He murmurs something to Freyer before walking Bree up a stone path leading to a mansion. It’s beautiful and inviting and with the other-worldly forest surrounding it, like something out of a fairytale.

Jacob half walks – half carries her into the house and up a set of steps. She closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them, she’s in a room. Jacob settles her down on the bed – it’s huge and oh so soft like puffy clouds – and pulls the cover over her. He tucks her in and presses a lovingly soft kiss to her forehead that leaves Bree feeling all warm and giddy inside.

“Sweet dreams my little mist.” Bree hears him mutter before she finally closes her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

 

When Bree wakes up, it takes a moment for her to remember where she is and how she got there. Everything from yesterday comes crashing into her head. She scrambled off the bed, looking around the room in trepidation. It was big, bigger than her old room that was for sure. There was a dresser off in the corner and a desk. Across from her bed was a vanity mirror and on it was a note attached to it. Curious, she walked over and inspected it.

_‘Dear Bree,_

_By the time you wake up, it’ll be morning. I’ll most likely be downstairs making breakfast. There are bathing supplies in the bathroom you can use, and clothes you can change into in the closet. When you’re down, please come downstairs to the kitchen._

_-Love Jacob’_

Bree scanned over the note one more time before settling it down on the table. She headed towards the bathroom and was met with blinding white tiles. Just like Jacob had written, there were multiple jars of soap, sponges, toothbrushes. All of it was in her favorite color and scents like Jacob had specifically picked out everything just to please her. It was a nice thought, that left Bree feeling warm inside before she rushed into the shower once she realized that Jacob was waiting downstairs for her. She wasted no time in the shower before coming out wearing a fluffy indigo bathrobe. She headed towards her closet and was shocked to see shirts and jackets hanging, along with neatly folded pants. Her face burned when her eyes found the bras and underwear in the corner.

She quickly changed into a simple striped indigo and white shirt with black jeans and converse, vaguely noting how well they fit her. Then she quietly walked toward the door, slowly unlocking it and creaking it open as if waiting for an animal to pounce. She crept into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

She jumped when she heard another door slamming shut not far from her. Her head snapped forward and at the end of the hall and she saw a tall blond man walking out of another room. It didn’t take long for him to notice her, his blue eyes raked over her small frame, almost curious-like. She fidgeted under his intrusive stare and watched as the man walked past her – almost ignoring her – before descending down the stairs.

Bree let out a strangled sigh, pressing her hand over her heart to calm its erratic beating. Slowly, she walked over to the set of stairs and saw a flash of blond hair disappear inside a hallway leading somewhere else. Bree went down one quiet step at a time, gripping the handle like a life-line until finally, she was on the ground floor. She peeked over the railing to the where the blonde man had turned and smelled a delicious aroma that made her mouth water.

Following her nose, she walked down a hallway, glancing at the pretty dining room she had passed before edging her way to what looked like the kitchen. When she spotted long dark hair and tanned skin near the stove, she let out a sigh of relief.

“Jacob!” His name was already slipping from her lips, forcing everybody in the room to turn to her direction. She spotted the strange blonde male from before, along with a couple of other teens and three girls. She flushed under their scrutiny, shrinking into herself.

“Bree!” Jacob came rushing over to her side, dropping everything he was doing. He dazzled her with his beautiful smile. “I’m glad you’re awake. I didn’t know if you’d be able to find the kitchen, but I’m glad you did. Sit down, sit down!” He insisted, settling her down in a seat between a boy that looked to be around her age and an older girl with glasses.

“I’m making pancakes for everyone,” Jacob explained as he happily flitted around the kitchen. “But don’t be afraid to tell me if you want something else.” And he gave a Bree a pointed look.

“P-pancakes sound good.” She said, and Jacob smiled at her.

“They’ll be ready in just a moment.” Bree shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She tried to make herself as small as possible, not looking up to meet anyone’s gaze. Maybe if she was quiet enough, everyone would ignore her intruding presence.

“Bree, right?” The tiny girl looked up to when she heard her name called and saw the girl with glasses smiling at her.

“Y-yeah.” She answered.

“Well, I’m Angela but you can call me Angie.” She said with a smile and Bree gave a small, hesitant one of her own. There was something about the girl made Bree feel calmer, less scared.

“I’m Seth!” The boy next to her introduced happily and he seemed to just shine naturally. He began introducing everyone around the table. “That’s Olivia, and Fred-” The blond man she had run into this morning. “He doesn’t talk much but he’s really nice! That’s Leah, she’s my big sister! And mister grumpy face over there is Paul. Don’t be afraid if he growls at you, he does that to everybody.” He mocked whispered.

The boy, Paul, sent Seth a withering glare, baring his teeth.

“Shut the hell up, you brat!” He snapped. “At least I don’t cry like a baby!” And Seth let out an indigent cry at the comment.

“Hey, hey, let’s not start off this morning with a fight,” Angela stated, trying to calm them down. “Now Paul, you know you can be a little snappy. I’ve heard that milk is a great way to overcome hostility. You could try that?” She suggested, and Leah, Seth, and Olivia let out a laugh at that. Bree tried to stifle her giggles while Paul looked positively seething at her comment.

“ _Damn you!_ ” And Angela let out a sigh, amusement dancing through her brown eyes.

“Like I said, not enough milk.” She muttered, and Paul looked just about ready to pounce over the table.

“Breakfast is ready!” Jacob declared happily, and table quieted down to allow Jacob to serve everyone before easily breaking into arguments and laughter. As Bree ate her delicious pancakes, she couldn’t help but be pleased with her decision to follow Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was planning on breaking this up into two chapters but then I thought _naw, it's good the way it is_. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	21. Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want it done right, you gotta do it yourself.

Jacob let out a silent hum as he reread _Art of War_ in its original language – Classical Chinese. Integrating Bree into Forks had been fairly easy. It didn’t take much effort to enroll her at Forks High School with Angela and Olivia. Being around those two would help little Bree get out of her shell. Jacob just couldn’t help the utter glee erupting inside of him as he thought of his mist guardian – honestly, the girl was just too adorable! Jacob let out a sigh as he leaned back against his bed, placing his book on his chest and looking up at the ceiling. Right now, Paul and Leah were at a Pack meeting, talking about whatever with their Alpha – Sam. He had been seeing less and less of them for a while now, because of Sam’s orders.

Jacob let out a huff of annoyance. Honestly, Sam and his little groupies, always taking his Storm and Lightning. Jacob wasn’t jealous though . . . okay, maybe a _little_ jealous.

But he always wondered about what they talked about. He knew he could just ask Leah and Paul, but he didn’t want to pit them against their pack. He knew that the pack’s main goal was to protect humans against vampires, and it made him wonder more than once if they had ever actually fought vampires? Did they ever have to fight? Did they ever get hurt?

Suddenly images of bloody fur and painfilled whimpers filled his head and ears. Screaming and howling and blood, _so much blood_ . . .

Jacob shot up, his breath coming in short pants as he tried to calm his erratic heart. What he saw wasn’t real, just his imagination running wild, but the damage had been done. He wouldn’t be able to rest until he was in on Sammy’s little cult.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Jacob came to a stop in the middle of the forest, standing under a rather large tree. He scaled the trunk, before settling on a rather thick branch that overlooked the forest. This was the spot, this was where Jacob was to wait. He had been walking for hours, using his intuition to figure out the best spot to carry out his plans and he had found it. Now all he had to do was wait.

Thunderous pounding rang throughout the forest, and the tree shook against Jacob’s frame. A grin escaped Jacob as he leaned against the tree, waiting for his moment. He watched as the pack came racing to a stop not far from the tree he was currently occupying. He watched as one of them – that has brown hair and dark grey fur around its eyes – moves behind a tree – his tree. Jacob doesn’t have to watch as the wolf begins to transform into a teen, Jared, before coming back to meet his other friends. Jacob waits with an amused grin as another wolf, with dark black fur – the biggest one of them all, the alpha – follows Jared’s example.

Deeming it time, Jacob let out a shocked gasp, allowing his presence to be known. Two human heads along with a bunch of snouts snap up to look at Jake who is quickly and adeptly making his way down the tree. Jared’s the first to snap out of his shock to question Jacob on his presence.

“Jacob what-?”

“The legends are true.” It’s not a question on his part but a statement.

“I-”

“They’re true.” Jacob insists, and Jared turns to Sam, not knowing what to say. Sam nods his head in confirmation because really, there’s no denying anything at this point. Jacob literally saw them shift.

“Yeah,” Jared confirms. “They’re true.” And Jacob lets out a grin.

“So that means Paul, Leah, and all the others – they can transform into wolves?” Jacob already knows this – has known forever – but he has to make it believable. He has to pretend that this is his first time hearing all of this. “The Cullens are . . . vampires?” And Jared nods in confirmation.

“Which one is Paul?” He asks, and Jared doesn’t need to talk because one wolf jogs forward. It’s huge – like the rest of them – almost bearlike but Jacob can clearly see the wolf-like characteristics. It has dark silver fur with even darker eyes – but Jacob can tell immediately that it’s Paul. Its eyes – he sees the flame of the storm in its eyes. Paul treads forward slowly as if he’s afraid that Jacob might run off any second. Which Jacob thinks is ridiculous. Though he can’t blame Paul since Jacob has never seen his wolf form. He hasn’t seen how big and terrifying it might be to a human. Jacob nearly lets out a snort at the thought.

Instead of waiting for Paul to move, Jacob shoots forward. He places one hand on his snout, the other in the fur around its neck. He lets out a hum, marveling at the softness of the fur – it’s like silk. With a laugh Jacob barrels forward, wrapping his arms around Paul’s giant neck.

“Wow, you’re so cuddly!” Jacob comments happily and his comment is met with howling laughter from Jared, Sam, and the other wolves.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

‘ _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ ’ Paul snarls through the link they all share but it doesn’t kill all the laughter.

‘ _Aww, but you’re so cuddly~_ ’ Quil coos. If it was any other time, Paul wouldn’t hesitate to jump the other, but Jacob is still holding onto him and he doesn’t want to hurt the younger teen by accident.

‘ _Dude, are you sure you didn’t imprint on him or something?'_  Embry asks because of course, the others felt Paul’s restraint through the link.

‘ _I’m damn positive_.’ Paul insisted.

‘ _He didn’t._ ’ Leah snaps and there’s almost a jealous tint to her mental voice. If Paul wasn’t so annoyed right then, he would have been smug. She was probably just upset that Jacob had called him out first instead of her. He was able to tell which one of them was Paul in an instant which left a warm feeling in his gut. As if reading his previous thought, Jacob turned to look at Leah wearing a smile.

“Leah,” He begins and there’s no question about who the gray wolf Jacob is talking to is. “You have a very pretty coat.” He states finally, and the girl preens in pride.

 _‘How the fuck does he know who is who?_ ’ Quil questions but everyone can feel the nervousness through the link, though Paul and Leah can’t really blame him. It can be unnerving sometimes when Jacob just knows things without anyone telling him. ‘ _You mean he does it all the time?_ ’ Instead of dignifying that with an answer, Leah trots forward nudging Jacob’s shoulder with her nose. With an airy laugh, Jacob runs his fingers through her fur as well, scratching behind her ears.

“And let me guess, Sam’s the Alpha dog.” Jacob turns to Sam with a smile on his face but there’s no doubt on Jacob’s face.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

They all head back to Emily’s place after the rest of the pack change back into their human forms. It’s there that Sam and the others begin to explain in depth about the pack and such and how they think Jacob might also shift as well. Jacob doesn’t really listen to Sam’s words, finding it utterly boring. However, his interest piqued when he warns Jacob not to go into the forest alone anymore.

“Why not?” Jacob asks the older man curiously and at his question, Sam keeps his mouth shut. He exchanges looks with his other packmates as if warning them not to say. Jacob instinctively turns to look at them and they all avoid looking at him, shifting nervously and fidgeting – almost like they didn’t want to scare him or something. Jacob lets out a huff, folding his arms over his chest.

“Just don’t go into the forest anymore.” And Jacob bristles at the demand.

“Well, if you can’t tell me why, then I don’t have any reason to listen to you,” Jacob said defiantly.

“Jacob-”

“We keep catching the scent of a rogue vampire in the area,” Leah said, ignoring the looks Sam was sending her. “But she keeps slipping from our grasps and we don’t know why she keeps coming back.” And Jacob beams at her for her help.

“Thank you, Leah, for telling me.” He says and the girl nods at her, trying hard not to smile back. The young teen turned back to the Alpha. “Have you talked to the Cullens yet?” And behind Sam, Jacob hears sounds of annoyances and scoffs.

“And why would we ask _leeches_ for help?” Jared said, and Jacob rolled his eyes at his tone.

“It’s not asking for help, it’s information gathering,” Jacob said. “If you have an unknown variable walking through your territory. More likely than not she’s an enemy or else she wouldn’t be hiding. Not only that but she’s a vampire – the Cullens are vampires. Though there’s a low chance they might not know each other, the Cullens might have some information on your target, therefore increasing your chances of catching her. Moreover, there could be a connection between them and for all you know, the Cullens might be the reason the rogue is here. It would be foolish on your part to not use any information from the Cullens just because they’re _leeches_. Simply for the fact they are vampires that have a treaty with you, they have some form of loyalty to you – no matter how small it may be. They are an invaluable resource that should be used accordingly.”

Jacob blinked realizing how much he had said. He never meant to say that much, but he was so used to strategizing things out, it had come naturally to him. Oh well, it’s not like what he said wasn’t true, he meant every word. He stared up at the stunned looks he was getting from the pack and the rather proud and awed looks he was getting from Leah and Paul.

“Or you know, you could just, do whatever you were doing before,” Jacob said with a shrug, snapping everyone out of their stunned silence.

“No, no we’ll do, er . . . whatever it is you just said.” Embry assured. “Right Sam?”

“You’ve made an impressive point.” Sam conceded, and Jacob just let out a shrug, inspecting a piece of his hair.

“I try.” He said. “Anyway, someone’s going to have to volunteer to see the Cullens,” Jacob said. “No more than three – we don’t want to seem like we’re ganging up on them. They’ll feel too defensive to really talk, but definitely more than one. We don’t want to look defenseless and weak – we’ll seem like pushovers.” And Jacob turned to the other shifters before him. None of them seemed keen on heading over to Cullen territory and Jacob let out an exasperated sigh. “Sam is absolutely not going. We want the Cullens to be forthcoming and seeing the Alpha of the pack will send them the wrong message. Who’s second-in-command and third-in-command?”

“I’m third and Jared’s second,” Paul answered.

“Then that’s who’s going,” Jacob said finally, but Jared didn’t seem to like the plan.

“What? But-” Jacob turned to him, his brown eyes piercing the bigger teen and Jared tried to repress the shiver crawling up his spine.

“ _You’re going,_ ” Jacob said. There was no question, no debate about his decision. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop.

“Jake?” Suddenly the tense atmosphere that suppressed everyone evaporated when Jacob turned to Leah. “I can go instead.” The girl offered, shocking everyone including Jacob. It was a well-known fact that Leah hated the Cullens with a passion since they were the reason why she had shifted. So, Jacob found it a little suspicious as to why she of all people would volunteer to go. He narrowed his eyes at the look Paul and Leah seemed to share before letting out a sigh.

“Well, I guess that’s fine,” Jacob said, not seeing any problem with the new arrangement. “But before you go, we need to go over what you’ll be asking, how you’ll be asking, and what to expect.” He said with a determined nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is a trained assassin and executive member of an assassination squad. His expertize is espionage, information-gathering, strategy, etc. _You best believe he will be on point when it comes to this shit._ He doesn't need to be a werewolf to set the pack straight and get them to listen to his every word. My boy is a tough cookie!


	22. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move over Sam! There's a new Alpha in town!

Leah and Paul ran through the forest side by side, paws hitting the ground like thunder as trees blurred past them. It had taken them two days to go over Jacob’s _‘information gathering tactics’_ and have it down perfectly like Jacob wanted. In those two days, Jacob had virtually taken over the pack, giving them instructions and going over plans. Sam had taken a backseat on the planning, only able to give input here and there simply because he knew the pack best along with their strengths and weaknesses. Everything else was all Jacob.

Paul and Leah had fallen into line quickly, but everyone else was pretty shocked at how Jacob was ordering them around especially since he had just been in on the secret two days ago. However, they couldn’t deny the natural leadership that Jacob just seem to emit that made them want to follow him. He didn’t have to yell or fight – just give clear and calm orders – and they were all following his lead. He might not have shifted yet, but they could all see the amazing Alpha Jacob would become if he ever did.

Though they did wonder how Jacob knew so much about negotiation tactics.

‘ _No time to dwell on that now._ ’ Paul said. ‘ _We’re almost to Cullen’s residence._ ’ They both came to a stop not far from the house but still hidden among the trees. Like Jacob had told them, they both shifted to their human forms, clothing themselves before stepping out of the woods.

_{We’re here to get information, not start a fight. Furthermore, how in the world are they supposed to understand you if you’re talking in barks and howls? Yeah, Edward could translate, but he’s not the guy in charge, is he? No, it’s Carlisle. He’s the head, and yeah, he’s a vamp but show some respect. How’d you like it if some lower vamp on the hierarchy was only talking to Jared or Embry and acting like Sam wasn’t even there?}_

They barely hit the steps before they were hit with the disgustingly sickly-sweet smell of vampires. Before they even knocked on the door, it opened up to reveal a tiny, pale looking vampire with a short pixie haircut – Alice.

_{It’s important that you memorize every Cullen’s name – not because you want to be friendly or polite – but simply because it could mean life or death. Know your enemies, allies, and the neutral parties – because on the battlefield, you need to know who you can trust.}_

The tiny vampire wrinkled her nose at the smell but didn’t bother to say anything on it.

“What are you two doing here?” She asked, no malice in her voice but not too kindly either.

“We’re here to talk to Dr. Cullen,” Leah said simply, matching her tone. The girl tilted her head in mild confusion but nevertheless opened the door wider for them to enter. They both walked in, following the girl to the den where the rest of the Cullens were gathered. There weren’t any questions on why they were here, they probably heard and had gathered before-hand. Another vampire, she looked older, Carlisle’s wife, stepped forward.

“Would you like to take a seat? Something to drink or eat?” She asked kindly.

{ _Match their tone. If they act kindly towards you – do the same. If they act rude, don’t let their words get to you and stoop to their level. Show you’re better than that – with your head held high.}_

“No, thank you.” Paul’s reply was curt but not malicious. He turned to Carlisle. “Lately, we’ve been running into a rogue vampire on our territory. We want to know if you have anything to do with them?” In the corner, Edward’s face contorted into a frown – probably realizing he couldn’t read their minds as well as before.

_{Under no circumstances should you give them any chance to have one up on you. If they know your hand – you’re exposed, and no one wants that.}_

_“_ What do they look like?” Carlisle asked curiously once he realized, Edward couldn’t tell.

“Short, long red hair, and feline-like,” Leah informed and at her words, the Cullens shifted. Carlisle let out a frown.

“Victoria.”

_{I bet the Cullens know who we’re after, and I bet they know her well. Once you have an answer, move on to the next question and don’t throw accusations willy-nilly.}_

“Why is she here and what does she want?” Paul asked – nearly demanded – but he kept himself in check.

“About a year ago, my son, Edward, killed Victoria’s mate, James, because he tried to kill Bella,” Carlisle explained. “My only guess now is Victoria is targeting Bella to get revenge.” And Paul nodded in acknowledgment.

“If you have any more information, tell us,” Paul said. “Call Sam.” And Carlisle agreed.

“We will.”

“I could help.” Bella piped up from her seat near Edward. “I could tell you anything you need to know.” She offered and at her words, Leah and Paul’s expressions darkened.

“No,” Paul said. “You’re not allowed anywhere near us.” He said shocking everyone. “I can’t ban you from La Push, no matter how much I want to. However, you’re not allowed to come to Emily’s place or see Jacob.” Bella’s expression turned from shock to rage and sadness in a manner of seconds.

“You can’t do that.” She said. “You can't ban me from seeing Jacob!” And all the anger and rage Paul seemed to be holding in, nearly burst out from him at her audacity.

“I CAN AND I WILL!” He said, shutting her up. “You’ve done nothing but hurt him since you’ve arrived. You're selfish and cruel. You claim to be his friend but you’re not-!”

“Paul, enough.” Leah, placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. She turned to Bella her eyes cold, flashing something malicious. “Swan, you’re nothing but trouble. Your loyalties lie with the Cullens so stay with them from now on. But you go anywhere near Jacob, and I won’t care about some dumb treaty, or you being human, _I’ll fucking come after you and kill you myself_.” She said, with not a drop of hesitation. She ignored the girl that had already begun tearing up at her proclamation and turned to Carlisle and Esme. “Like Paul said, call any of us if something happens, thanks for your cooperation.” And Carlisle nodded.

“Likewise.” With their mission completed, the two shifters left the house.

* * *

 After that, Jacob left the pack alone, despite Paul and Leah’s protest. They thought he was smart and an amazing leader. Despite not being a shifter, he was more than capable enough of getting things done. However, Jacob declined. After all, Sam was the Alpha. Besides, Jacob figured he had helped them more than enough, and now he could come in and get any information he wanted without pretending. Moreover, he had other important things to do.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

It had been an average afternoon in the mansion. Bree and Olivia had come back home with Angela tagging along. Later on Leah, Paul, and Seth had joined and Fred had appeared out of nowhere reading a book.

_RING, RING, RING!_

Everyone’s head snapped towards the phone that was ringing next to the lamp. They all stared at it in mild shock, not believing that it was ringing. They hadn’t even known that the phone worked, let alone had a number to call.

_RING, RING, RING!_

The next set of ringing seemed to snap everyone out of their shock. Paul took the initiative and walked over to put the phone on speaker.

“Who is this?” And a familiar laugh rang in the air.

“Who do you think?” The person asked with amusement clear in their voice. Soon the tension leaked out of their shoulders, once they recognized the voice.

“Jacob?” Paul began. “What are you doing? Why are you calling this phone? What happened to yours?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jacob said. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that I have a little errand to run.”

“What?”

“Nothing too big, I should be back in a week.”

“Wait! WHAT?!” Suddenly, everyone was scrambling to get near the phone and ask Jacob what the hell he was going on about.

“Paul and Leah are in charge.” He continued.

“Jacob, hold on what are you-!”

“Please don’t make a mess in the house-”

“JACOB! WHAT’S GOING-”

“I love you all so very much and will miss you horribly. Bye!” Jacob said cheerfully and the phone cut off, leaving everyone in shock.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Jacob hummed, twirling the knife in his hands as he descended down the hallway leading to Xanxus’ office. He had finished taking up another quick mission – just intimidating some famiglias a little and gathering some intel – and now had to report to the boss. He opened the double wooden doors and walked in. Like expected, Xanxus was casually sitting at his desk like a king, off to the right sat Bester, the giant albino lion that was Xanxus’ partner. The king of beasts lazily opened an eye and stared at Jacob before settling back down on the couch. With a grin, Jacob rushed up to the animal, running his fingers through its white mane and cooing at it. The lion let out a yawn, nuzzling Jacob’s face.

“Aww, I missed you too, Bester!” Jacob said with a laugh.

“Brat! Don’t infect my lion with your shittiness!” Xanxus muttered and Jacob turned to him, wearing a grin.

“Like you should talk old man.”

“Shitty Brat!”

“Relax,” Jacob said, getting out of his crouch. “Anyway, I just came to tell you that I finished the mission, so you’re welcome.” And Xanxus let out a grunt.

“You running back to La Push, now?” Jacob stuck out his tongue at him.

“Yeah, I need to check up on my guardians,” Jacob said. “I can’t leave them for too long, they get worried.” And Xanxus let out a scoff.

“You’re a thousand times stronger than them. The one who should be worrying is you.” And Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Not this again.” Jacob lost count of how many times he and Xanxus had this argument. It had been brought up more times than Jacob liked. The older man wanted Jacob to train his guardians on how to fight with Dying Will Flames. As they were now, despite two of them being shifters, they were incredibly weak compared to the average Mafioso using Dying Will Flames. And Jacob had completely agreed, they didn’t even register on his radar of viable threats. Jacob knew this for a fact, but he couldn’t bring himself to teach them. Not when it meant dragging them into the mafia with him. It was fine if they knew about Dying Will Flames, but teaching them to utilize it . . . Jacob had no doubt it would be the point of no return.

Call him selfish, but Jacob wanted them to be innocent of that darkness. He wanted to keep them as they were now, where things were less complicated.

“Damn, Sawada, I blame him for rubbing off on you.” Xanxus muttered, cursing the Vongola Decimo. “Never should have let him get near you! Brat, I’m telling you right now, you’re going to regret this. Teach them now while you can. You won’t always be there to protect them.”

If only Jacob knew how right Xanxus was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has experience dealing with the Dons of Families that he didn't like. More than once he had to act courteously despite wanting to punch them in the face. 
> 
> Also, Leah and Paul had been meaning to confront Bella about Jacob for a while. The girl had it coming. Bella really doesn't understand how much she had hurt Jacob. She was messing with feelings that were beyond her without thinking of the consequences. 
> 
> Leah and Paul think that Jacob is too nice to give Bella the official boot. They love him and want what's best for him so they're gonna do it for him. And for Leah's declaration, well . . . you know what they say, _revenge is a dish best served cold._


	23. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap in for the rollercoaster ride!

When Jacob had left for Italy – though the others didn’t know it – Paul and Leah followed his instructions. Two more kids had shifted during that time adding their numbers up to eight shifters in their pack. They continued their unofficial alliance with the Cullens to catch the vampire, Victoria. It was easy enough with how Jacob had paved the way for the negotiations to go, though there was one hitch in the road.

“No,” Leah said, shaking her head. “No, no, no! I fucking refuse.”

“Leah, you’re being unreasonable,” Sam said.

“Fuck that.” Leah snapped. “There is no way I’m guarding Swan of all people.”  The alpha had come to the conclusion that since Victoria’s main goal was Bella, she needed to be guarded and was trying to make them do so before they started patrols.

“Listen Sam,” Paul began. “I can handle working with the Cullens no problem, but I draw the line at watching that bitch.”

“There’s a vampire after her,” Sam emphasized. “She needs to be protected.”

“We’re not protecting, any other human.” Paul countered. “She’s not so special.”

“What if she dies?” Sam said. “What then?

“Good riddance if you ask me,” Leah growled. “She’s the sole reason why we have a rogue on our front porch! She’s nothing but trouble. At least there’d be fewer problems if she was dead!” And Sam looked slightly horrified at her statement.

“Leah . . . You don’t mean that. Bella is still a human.” He argued

“Sam, if you force us to guard her, I swear, we’ll leave this pack,” Paul stated. Sam looked between the two of them, in silence. He could tell by the determination in their eyes they would go through with their threat.

“Fine.” Sam relented, wondering how in the world Jacob got Leah and Paul to do anything against their will.

A few days later, the Cullens had sent word about an army of vampires being created and heading towards them. They needed the numbers and the Pack needed to make sure that no vampire attacked their home – it was easy for them to agree on another alliance to fight. They trained every day with the Cullens until the time had come and the day came when the newborns would arrive.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Paul let out a grumble as he pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High. Jacob had left him with his car – giving Paul and Leah permission to use it whenever they wanted. He killed the engine before climbing out of the Rabbit and waiting patiently for Angela, Bree, and Olivia. Usually, Olivia would give them all a ride home but her car was in the shop for maintenance and now Paul had to pick them up because Leah was out doing whatever.

He ignored the weird looks he was getting from the other students milling about and instead chose to watch out for any of the three girls. However, his focus was thrown when he smelled the Cullens walking out of the school. His lips curled in distaste as he watched them move over to his direction.

“What do you want, dog?” The blonde Barbie, Rosalie, demanded and Paul nearly snarled at her.

_{Lesson one, don’t let them think they got to you. If you don’t rise to the bait they’ll think you’re ignoring them – which they hate even more.}_

He leaned back on the Rabbit, not even sparing a glance at the girl. Rosalie bristled at the insult which made a vicious type of glee run through Paul.

“Paul, is there something you need?” He did turn to Bella, annoyance registering on his features.

“I’m not here for you Swan or your little _family_.” Paul sneered.

“Paulie!” Everyone turned to see a rather happy looking Angela separating from her group of friends and running up to Paul. She threw her arm over his shoulders wearing a grin.

“What have I told you about calling me that?!” He demanded angrily.

“To _always_ call you that!” She said with a laugh and Paul growled at her. Ignoring his anger, she turned to the Cullens and Bella. “So, what were you guys talking about?” She asked curiously.

“Angela, you know Paul?” Bella asked, looking confused.

“Of course I know Paul, Bella,” Angela said with a laugh. “After all, we’re best friends!”

“The hell we are!”

“That’s why he came to pick me up.”

“You just happened to be here.” But Angela didn’t seem the least bit put off by Paul’s clear annoyance and just continued smiling, ignoring the hostility. “Angie, where’s Bree and Olivia?” He demanded, the use of the nickname betraying his anger. Like magic the two other girls appeared, walking up to the group.

“We’re here Paul,” Olivia announced, sparing the Cullens a glance. “Paul, what would Jacob say about you picking fights on school grounds?”

“I haven’t done a thing!” Paul snapped. “They came up to me! I was just minding my own business.”

“That’s what you always say!” Angela said with a laugh and Paul snapped at her.

“SHUTUP!” He roared but the girl didn’t look scared at his outburst in the slightest. She continued laughing, finding Paul’s reddening face hilarious.

Bree stared at the Cullens, fear written all over her face. She didn’t like the Cullens at all. There was something about them that made her stay away. She always got a feeling that they were a magnet for bad luck and she already had enough bad luck as it is. She made sure to put as much distance between them and herself as possible. Bree stood behind Paul – the biggest out of all them though Oliva and Angie were the same height. She really wanted to leave. She didn’t like the way they were staring at her and her family – especially Edward. He gave her the creeps, like he was trying to read her mind or something. Bree tugged on Paul and Angela’s sleeves, effectively breaking up their shouting match.

“What?” Though there was still anger in Paul’s voice, it was a lot softer than before.

“I-I was wondering – can we, can we leave?” She asked, her voice soft and trembling. Paul let out a sigh, trying to cool down.

“Yeah sure.” And they all climbed into the car, leaving a completely stunned group of vampires behind.


	24. The Battle and its Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the worst things about a battle happen after it ends.

A small tremor runs through Paul’s body as he tried to rid his fur of the dust left behind from newborn. The battle was swift but fierce and ultimately was in their favor. All that was left to do was gather the remains of the newborns to burn. Paul grabbed a stray arm by his teeth before trotting over to the pile of burning wood. With a rather smug grin, he watched as the limb slowly burned to ashes.

‘ _Good riddance to bad trash._ ’ However, his lamenting was cut short when caught a whiff of an unfamiliar sickly-sweet scent. His head snapped up, his dark eyes landing on the newborn that came out of his hiding spot. Before he could act, Leah – being the closet snapped forward like a bullet. She pounced on the vampire, both of them crashing to the ground and when they came up, a pale hand was wrapped around her waist.

‘ _Leah!_ ’ Paul didn’t think – his body was already moving. With a snarl, his latched onto the leech successfully ripping him away from the girl. They landed in a roll, each trying to get one over the other. Paul felt hands over his hind legs, and suddenly there was a blaring heat coming from his leg. He let out a howl of pain when he felt something tear. A rage-filled roar escaped him and sick satisfaction curled in the pit of his stomach when he ripped off the arm of the leech.

Then he saw a flash of light grey fur and suddenly Leah was tearing the leech apart with vicious ferocity. Somewhere along the line, the head had rolled away, but she still kept going until it was an unrecognizable lump. In an instant, she shot behind a tree, changing back in record time.

“Paul!” She trotted over to the injured wolf, bending down to his snout. He gave a weak reply with blood coating the fur on his leg and wheezing noises coming out of his nose. He shifted back but it was a slow and painful process, almost sickening to watch with his leg being mangled as it is. In a flash, Dr. Cullen was by his side.

“What do we do?” Leah asked desperately.

“We need to get him out of here.” Carlisle began. “The Volturi will be here any second and they won’t honor our treaty.” The others soon began to gather around their packmate.

“We can take him to Billy’s.” Sam offered but Carlisle shook his head.

“No, take him to our house. I already set up a medical bay there in case something went wrong during the battle.” And they quickly began moving him.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Leah paced back on and forth, watching as the doctor and Edward worked on Paul’s leg. The flesh and muscle had been horribly torn along with the bones and his arm being broken and healing wrong. They had placed Paul in the hospital bed that Carlisle had set up in his house. Everywhere was tense, with the pack waiting outside along with the Cullens.

God! She had been so stupid! Why had she taken on that newborn! And now Paul had been hurt because of her! Paul, the second person to actually try and be her friend. Yes, they bickered constantly but it was all good-naturally! She hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. What was she going to tell Angela, Seth, and the others?! God, what about Jake? Like magic, her cell phone began to ring. She jumped, fumbling to check who it was before paling considerably at the caller id.

“Jacob. . .”

“Don’t tell him anything about this,” Paul said. His voice was tight, and his jaw clenched in pain. There was a bead of sweat over his brow and he was breathing harshly through his noise like every word was a great effort – it probably was.

“But-”

“Leah, please.” Paul pleaded, and he never pleaded. “If he finds out – if he sees me like this – he’ll freak. Don’t tell him.” Leah swallowed the lump in her throat but nodded anyway and she snapped her phone shut, letting it ring.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

The moment Jacob stepped off the plane, he felt wrong. It could feel it in the air, in his very body that something was terribly wrong. His intuition was screaming at him, shouting at him, that he nearly fell to the ground by the force!

There was something wrong with his guardians. Pure, unadulterated terror ran down his spine as dread began to pull inside his heart. He called Leah first, but she didn’t pick up, increasing his worry. He didn’t bother calling a cab, or a car – no – he broke into a run. Running out of Forks Airports, he followed the pull of his intuition and with every step he took, the fear grew. Buildings blurred past him and were soon bleeding away to thick woods and trees. He didn’t even realize where he was being led until he saw the familiar trail leading to the Cullens Residence.

Confusion flashed through him but didn’t deter him as he raced up the stop. He nearly broke down the door before someone answered him.

He pushed passed whoever it was, he didn’t bother to check, before rushing pass the pack – _just what were they doing here_ – and following his intuition. He slammed open the door that separated him from his target – the one thing holding him back from finding the reason behind his panic.

A horror filled scream escaped him as he saw Paul on a bed, his leg looking like it had been through a _meat grinder_. There was bone, mangled muscled, and flesh and . . . his arm, oh, _his arm!_ It was bent at the most _awkward_ angle! There was blood – too much blood. Images flashed through his head, over cold eyes that used to be filled with warmth. Lacerations covering a cold unmoving corpse, lying on a hospital bed . . . _staring at him_.

Suddenly Jacob couldn’t breathe. Strangled, choking sounds crawled up out of his throat. He felt someone guiding him, forcing him, to move and sit down. His vision was filled with warm golden eyes.

 _‘Jacob breath._ ’

He tried to, he really did, but couldn’t – he couldn’t remember how to. Words began spilling from his lips as his body trembled. He gripped his head in pain as his intuition screamed at him.

“I can’t – I can’t do this! Not again! I can’t lose another one! _Not another guardian!_ ” Why was it always him? What did he do? Was he not a good sky? “Why do they always die! I can’t do this! _What did I do wrong?!_ ” He hadn’t even noticed that he had slipped into Japanese and Italian every now and then.

“Jacob?” A single voice cut through his panic and he looked up to see Leah staring at him. She was scared, beyond scared, terrified. Tears pooled in her eyes – she was terrified _for him_. Jacob let out a deep breath, calming himself down, harmonizing himself. He couldn’t break, not again, not when his guardians needed him. He was a Varia assassin –  the best of the best – he couldn’t break down like this. He looked around the room, finally noticing all eyes were on him, most of the occupants stunned at his mental breakdown and quick composure. He narrowed his eyes, drawing up his strength.

“ _What happened._ ” He demanded and suddenly the room grew cold like someone had sucked all the warmth out. There was a viciousness in Jacob’s voice that seemed to terrify them and everyone scrambled to talk.

“It was the rogue, Victoria,” Leah said, speaking up and she began to weave the tale of how the vengeful vampire had created a newborn army to attack the Cullens. How she had found one newborn hiding and attacked, and how Paul stepped in to save her. “I’m sorry.” She began, her voice trembling. “ _I’m so sorry, I-”_

“Don’t,” Jacob said. “Don’t be sorry.” He said shaking his head. He didn’t look mad in the slightest. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” And he truly seemed to mean that.

* * *

 

Jacob sat by Paul’s side as Carlisle worked on him. He didn’t move an inch until Paul was moved back to La Push and inside his house where Carlisle to continue to treat him. He just sat by his side and watched the older teen like a hawk, mumbling every now and again about some _stupid old fart_ that was _right about something_. Even after Carlisle finished placing Paul’s leg and arm in a cast Jacob never left his side. He didn’t sleep or eat no matter how much anyone tried to move him. He just sat by Paul’s side, tending to his every need and care. No one seemed to be able to snap Jacob out of the funk he was in.

“Jacob?” Seth came up to the teen, who had been guarding over Paul’s sleeping body. Jacob turned to him, noticing his trembling fingers and limbs, like he wanted to move but couldn’t. Like he was afraid his touch would be unwanted, behind him Angela was pensively standing by the doorway. Jacob let out a nod of acknowledgment before Seth came burrowing into his lap, wrapping his arms around the older teen. “Paul’s gonna be okay, right?” And Jacob patted is head.

“He’ll be fine,” Jacob said, running his fingers through Seth's hair and calming him down.

“Seth, why don’t you go and get a drink from the kitchen?” Angela suggested. Seth let out a frown, not understanding why he was being sent away but followed her order nonetheless.

“Where’s Bree and Leah?” Jacob asked, not taking his eyes off of Paul.

“At home.” She answered. “Bree wanted to come, but she thought she’d be unwelcome. And Leah . . .” She trailed off letting out a sigh. “Leah feels guilty about what happened to Paul.” Jacob scoffed.

“If anything, this is on me.”

“Jacob, this isn’t your fault,” Angie said.

“You know it is! A week, I was only gone for a week, Angie.” Jacob muttered. “And I come back to find this happened! God, he was right! I was so stupid! I never should have delayed-” And he bit back the tears behind his eyes. Something in him seemed to shift, a determination that wasn’t there before. “I should have listened.” He muttered with a shake of his head. “But it’s not too late.”

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Quil got up to answer Emily’s door when they heard a soft knocking on it. It was weird because everyone knew that you didn’t have to knock on Emily’s door to get inside – the door was already unlocked. Curious, he opened the door and was surprised to see a tiny figure standing on the front porch. A small girl about Seth’s age stood trembling in her sneakers. She was pale with long dark hair and dark eyes. Her head tilted up to stare at Quil and he never would have guessed she said something if he hadn’t seen her mouth move.

“What?” He asked, not hearing a word she muttered. Her mouth moved again, louder this time, but not enough to understand her. “You gotta speak up, I can’t hear a word you’re saying?”

“I-I said I’m here for Paul.” She repeated and sounded like it took her a great effort to sound this loud. With a nod, Quil opened the door wider for her to come in.

“Paul! There’s someone here for you!” Quil announced, catching the teen’s attention. Paul, who was sitting at the table with his cast-covered leg propped up on the table and his arm over the chair narrowed his eyes at Quil in annoyance.

“You don’t have to freak’n yell! I’m right here!” He snapped before his eyes landed on the girl standing next to Quil. “Bree? What are you doing here?” The girl in question nearly ran up to his side, trembling from the gazes on her.

“J-Jacob sent me here to check up on you.” She explained quietly. “He would have come himself, but he had important things to do and he seemed really busy.” Paul let out an annoyed sigh.

“Listen Bree, just go back home,” Paul said. “I don’t need any help.”

“B-but, Jacob-”

“Is being paranoid.” He said. “I don’t need a babysitter so just go home and-”

“No.” The girl said defiantly. “Jacob was really worried, we all were. I came here to give him peace of mind, so he doesn’t exhaust himself.” However, her moment of bravery seemed to be over, the girl soon reverted back to her shy self. “S-so, I-I’m not leaving, okay?” A moment passed as Paul glared at her, but she didn’t seem to back down from her stance. Paul let out a scoff and turned away.

“Fine. Do whatever you want.” He muttered. “See if I care.” And Bree let out a timid but relieved smile.

The next few days Bree’s presence became some sort of constant. Every day after school she would come over to Emily’s house at three thirty on the dot. She’d sit quietly by Paul’s side almost like a ghost sometimes, helping him get things out of his reach or quietly asking about the status of his arm and leg. Though it was obvious that the girl was in a constant state of anxiety and fear, she never failed to show up and watch over Paul. In turn, Paul seemed to act gentler towards the girl. He was still snappish and rude, but he seemed to take Bree’s quiet demeanor into consideration and lowered the volume of his voice whenever she was around. It was kind of surreal to watch considering Paul never acted this way around anyone.

More times than none, Seth would accompany Bree as well. He seemed to thrive on making Paul stress out with his childish comments and then the two would end up in an arguing match with Paul usually ending up making Seth begin to tear up. Then Bree would hesitantly offer to play whatever game she had brought along, cheering Seth up. By then Paul would join in and Bree would help him move his pieces on the board.

Later on, Leah began showing up as well, after finally working up to the courage to look Paul in the eye after the accident. They seemed to share an unspoken agreement about what had happened, either that or they talked it out secretly because there didn’t seem to be in any bad blood between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I brushed through the battle really quick, but what happened _during_ the battle isn't necessarily as important as what happened _after_ it.
> 
> Also because of the trauma of what Jacob went through with his mom and the shit with Bella - he has an inherent fear of losing his guardians and not being a good Sky, which I'm sure everyone can see by the multiple incidents and his sometimes self-hurting actions. _*cough*not trying to find his guardians and suppressing his flames*cough*_.
> 
> Just so you, the person who guided Jacob to the couch and instructing him to breath was Esme - she's such a sweet person!


	25. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“If I tell you, you’ll hate me,”_

The day Paul was finally given a clean bill of health from Carlisle, Jacob had finally come back, and a party was thrown at the mansion. Well, it wasn’t really a party, since it was just the eight of them but with the noise they all made, it might as well have been. Jacob had made everything, making sure to make all of Paul’s favorites as a treat. There was arguing and laughter, that made everything feel right again.

“You little punk, you cheated!” Paul snapped, throwing the controller when the screen erupted in the cheers as a ‘ _You Win’_ Flag appeared. Seth stuck out his tongue, wearing a grin.

“Did not! You just suck!”

“Now, now, Paulie, no need to be a sore loser,” Angela assured with a laugh and Paul nearly busted a vein.

“Shut it Four-Eyes!” But that just seemed to make Angela laugh even harder.

“Hey, Fred do you think I cheated?” Seth asked, turning to the blonde sitting in the corner.

“ . . .”

“That’s not fair! You can’t ask him! Fred wasn’t even watching!” Paul retorted, and Seth began arguing with him. Beside them, Leah let out an annoyed grunt at their antics, having grown tired of it.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Just ask Jacob! He’ll decide who’s the winner!” Mumbles of agreement echoed throughout the group and they all turned to Jacob was sitting at the chair in the corner. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, not seeming to have been paying attention at all. It took some time, but once he finally noticed that the noise had died down, he turned to them, blinking in confusion.

“I’m sorry. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.” He said, wearing a sheepish smile, but it didn’t look like his usual ones. “What’s the problem?”

“Um, well, Paul thinks I cheated, even though I didn’t and . . . we’re just wondering if you could decide the winner.” Seth explained.

Jacob took a moment to think before finally coming to an answer.

“Seth’s the winner.” He answered before he uncurled himself from the position on the couch. “Guys, I’m not feeling so well. I think I might go to my room and lay down for a bit.” And they all watched as he got up and made his way to the stairs, disappearing around the corner. A moment passed before Seth placed his controller down, not feeling up to playing anymore now that Jacob was gone.

“Guys, is there something wrong with Jake?” Seth asked worriedly. “He’s been acting so weird.” And it was true. Ever since he had come back from his trip, he hadn’t been himself. He’s been acting so quiet, reclusive, claiming that he wasn't feeling well. It was like the light inside him had dimmed.

“I-is he going to be okay?” Bree asked, the two youngest looking fearful. Olivia who had been sitting next to the young girl let out a scoff pulling both of them close.

“Of course he is.” The girl reassured. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” But the look she sent to the other four was clear, ‘ _go, check on him_ ’. With Olivia taking care of the Seth and Bree; Angela, Paul, Leah, and Fred would find out whatever it was that was going on – shielding the youngest away from it. The four easily slipped away, heading upstairs where Jacob went moment ago, knocking on his door.

“Jacob? Can we come in?” Angela asked, and a soft reply was heard.

“The door is open.” And they crept inside. They took a moment to take in the room – one big bed in the middle with a door leading to the balcony on the other side of the room. Sitting next to it, looking outside was Jacob. He turned to them wearing a smile. “What are you guys doing? You should be downstairs messing around.”

“Just wanted to check up on you since you said you weren’t feeling well,” Angela replied, and Jacob raised an eyebrow, wearing a look.

“And you needed four people?”  They were caught red-handed, but Jacob didn’t seem angry about it. He let out a sigh. “Anyway, there’s nothing to worry about so you don’t need to bother with me.” No one knew what to say. They had never seen Jacob act like this, act so defeated. Fred stepped forward, ignoring everyone else’s reluctance He sat down next to Jacob, with his hands in his lap.

“Jacob, why are you hiding from us?” He asked quietly, and Jacob turned, looking shocked.

“I’m not hiding-”

“Then why are you acting like this?” Fred asked. “Have we done some wrong?”

“Of course not!” Jacob said.

“Then tells us what’s going on.” Angela insisted. “If it’s something we can do! Let us help you-!”

“Stop! Please, just stop!” Jacob turned away, with a pained look on his face. “It’s not any of you! It’s me!”  His shoulders trembled as he clenched the thighs of his jeans and to everyone’s horror, a soft hick could be heard as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh, god . . . Jacob, we’re sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. Please don’t cry.” But Paul’s pleads just seemed to make everything worse and make Jacob cry even harder.

“I’m sorry, I so sorry . . .” He cried placing his head in hands.  “I never meant for any of this to happen. God! I’m such a terrible person!” The sight of him breaking was a heart-wrenching sight but Jacob wasn’t making any sense. Why was he sorry and why was he a terrible person?

“Jacob, please, talk to us,” Leah begged. She bent down to his level, moving his hands away. “We don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“I thought I could protect you all, but I couldn’t!”

“If this is about Paul’s accident-”

“It’s not just about that! It’s everything!” Jacob sobbed. “Everything I haven’t said! I thought I could protect you all from the darkness – _my_ _darkness_ – but I couldn’t. I didn’t want to drag you down to where I am, but I couldn’t help myself. I was greedy and selfish. I wanted to have you all to myself, but that’s not how it works.”

“Jacob . . .”

“I haven’t told you the entire truth.” He admitted. “I haven’t told you what I am.”

“But you can,” Angela assured. “You can trust us.” But Jacob shook his head.

“If I tell you, you’ll hate me,” Jacob said. “You’ll leave just like my mom, just like Rachel and Rebecca . . . just like Bella. And I can’t go through that again. I love you all too much and if you leave . . . I don’t think I’ll be able to put myself back together again.” A cold silence swept through everyone at Jacob’s admittance. They never knew he felt that way. Their utter joy of Jacob’s declaration of love for them was swiftly beaten down by Jacob’s fear. He had never looked so vulnerable before. Jacob had always seemed like an unmovable, unstoppable force that couldn’t be broken. Seeing him like this was scary and yet . . . humbling.

Jacob let out a small sniffle when he felt arms wrap around him and he looked up to see Paul hugging him from behind.

“I can’t honestly begin to imagine what you could possibly be hiding that’s so terrible.” He began. “But everyone can agree that whatever it is, I don’t think we could ever hate you, Jacob. You’ve been with us through our highs and lows. You brought us together. The least we can do is be there for you like were for us.” Jacob gazed at their faces, seeing nothing but determination. He let out a soft, watery smile at the sight.

“Thank you.” He whispered and let out a sigh. “I guess I should start from the beginning.” He began. “I told you all about Dying Will Flames and their attributes, but not about their origins. Haven’t you ever wondered why you never heard about them before?” Everyone did wonder but since Jacob never brought it up, they never thought to ask. The teen let out a sigh, sounding far older than he actually was. 

“That’s because there’s another world hidden from everyone. One that’s different from the mundane world, and the world of vampires and werewolves.” Jacob said. “It’s commonly referred to as the _mafia_.” Complete and utter shock swept through everyone when they heard the revelation, but Jacob continued on.

“When I was a child, someone – a young man with red eyes – saved me from myself. He mentored me, taught me, _trained me,_ he’s like my big brother. He brought me back to life.” Jacob said. “He had sky flames just like me and was also in the mafia. It was through him that I found out about Dying Will Flames . . . and also how I got introduced to the mafia.

He taught me how to fight with flames. He was the only person that seemed to truly understand the pain I was going through. I didn’t care that he was in the mafia. To my young mind, it was only right that I followed him into the mafia world as well. After all, what else was I supposed to do?

I joined his famiglia – the Vongola – the best and strongest famiglia of all of Italia. Within the Vongola, my mentor is the boss of the Varia – the Vongola’s Independent Assassination Squad, which I am an executive member of to this day.” Jacob took a deep breath finally concluding his story. “So now you know.”

“So . . . you’re an assassin?” Angela asked quietly, and Jacob nodded. “You’ve killed people before?” At her question, Jacob tensed up.

“I don’t like to kill. In fact, I don’t do it a lot. I’m usually sent on missions for information gathering, intimidation, and protection details but . . . when I have no other choice, I do so.” He swallowed the lump in his throat staring at the hands clutched in his lap. “I have blood on my hands . . . I’m sorry if that bothers you.” He let out a small gasp when he felt a hand over his and looked up to see Angela’s smiling face.

“It doesn’t.” She said. “I know you Jake and I know your heart. You wouldn’t kill innocent people.” And Jacob let out a soft smile at that.

“Thank you.” And he truly meant it.

“That day . . . when I ran into that gang and you came and saved me . . .” Paul muttered.

“Yeah, they heard of me and the Vongola,” Jacob said. “They had no idea that they had messed with someone who was under my protection and were deeply sorry about that. In fact, now I’m sort of their boss.” Jacob said with a sheepish shrug.

“What?”

“They liked me, so their boss became my subordinate, so now I’m their new boss,” Jacob explained. “They’ve been working for me for a while now.” He looked up at Paul and Leah who were still reeling from the information. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just seriously having a hard time thinking of you being some big-time assassin and the boss of some gang.” And Paul shook his head in disbelief. “You! Of all people!” And Jacob let out a shrug.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Is that how you were able to pay for this house and all the other stuff,” Leah asked curiously. “It’s not really from some summer internship, right?”

“Actually, the summer academy that I attend is just me going to Italy to visit the Vongola and yes, that’s how I get paid,” Jacob confirmed.

“So, what’s the Vongola like anyway?” Angela asked curiously.

“ _Crazy_ ,” Jacob answered with a fond smile. “Most of the members fight a lot with each other, and they’re way too noisy. They cause more property damage to their own headquarters than anyone else, and they love to fight and argue. But . . . you won’t find a more caring bunch of mafioso anywhere. They’re loyal almost to a fault and no matter what internal strife they may have, they're always there for you.”

“Sounds like you care for them a lot.” Leah mused quietly, and Jacob nodded.

“Oh I do, they’re like family to me,” Jacob said.

“But I don’t get it,” Angela said. “If they’re so great, then why didn’t you want us to know?”

“Angie, the mafia is a dangerous place. They aren’t nicknamed the underworld for nothing.” Jacob explained. “It’s a dark place, and I wanted to spare you all of that.” Paul let out a scoff.

“I think we can handle some mafia guy.”

“ _Do not take this lightly._ ” Jacob scolded. “I know your strength. Since you and Leah are both werewolves, I understand how hard it is to comprehend the thought of stronger opponents, but it is true. If you were to go up again the average mafioso, you both would lose.” There was no hesitation, no doubt in his voice. “You may think you have seen it all, but I can assure that you haven’t.” He let another exasperated sigh, remembering what Xanxus told him. “My mentor, he’s been pushing me to start really training you guys how to fight. But, as you’ve seen, I haven’t given into his request. I wanted to spare you of all that, but with Paul’s accident and the new-born army . . . I can honestly see his point. Maybe if I had started when I was supposed to, you wouldn’t have been hurt, but that’s in the past now.” He said, and a depreciating smile crept unto his face. “Call me selfish but I don’t ever want to feel like that again. I want to make you guys strong enough so that you’re never hurt again.”

“If that’s the case, then I’m in,” Leah said. “I don’t want to be saved again. It’s humiliating.”

“Me too,” Angela added. “It might be fun.”

“Count me in. I don’t want you worrying about me anymore.” Paul said. 

“I as well,” Fred said and Jacob beamed at them all.

“Thank you all so much.” And he truly meant it with every fiber of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm emphasizing this a lot but Jacob has a lot of issues to work that he doesn't know how to handle. The Vongola are doing their best to his help with it, but it's a slow process. Healing takes time - a lot of time - especially when it's someone like Jacob who's holding everything in.
> 
> I feel like Jacob is the type of person to hold in everything he's feeling to not burden/protect the people he deeply cares about so they don't worry him.


	26. Training Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-warm up?” Seth said between breaths. “You mean there’s more?”

Jacob stared at the six teens before them. They were all dressed in various forms of work-out clothes. After Jacob told everyone the truth yesterday, everyone had agreed that it was best to start training as soon as possible. And that was why they were standing in the backyard of the house so early in the morning.

“Now usually, skies don’t actually train their guardians,” Jacob explained. “Elements usually find others to train them. I would have sent you guys to the Varia for that, but I’m kind of worried that they might accidentally kill you in the process.” He said with a laugh.

“What?!” But Jacob happily ignored their little outburst. 

“So, I’m going to take over the beginning part of your training.” Jacob concluded. “Any questions?”

“Actually, I have one about the _‘accidentally killing us’_ part?”

“No questions? Okay, let’s begin!” Jacob said with a grin. _He’s totally ignoring us_ , they all thought helplessly. “Now let’s start with figuring out your level of strength.” Jacob said. “Paul, come at me.” The older teen looked Jake like he was crazy.

“What?”

“I want you to try and attack me.”

“But what if I hurt you?” Jacob let out a frustrated sigh at his words.

“Trust me you won’t, now fight me.” Paul shared an unsure look with Leah before shrugging. He might as well do it anyway. Paul rushed at Jacob, pulling his arm back in a punch. Suddenly, Jacob was behind him, forcing his hand behind his back.

“Paul?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“What the heck was that?” Jacob asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

“What was what?” And at his feigned ignorance, Jacob tugged the arm behind Paul’s back forcefully, making the teen grunt in pain.

“Listen, Hon,” Jacob begin, continuing to tug on Paul’s arm in a vice grip, as he spoke. “I need you to throw everything you’ve got at me or else. _Do not worry about my safety_ , got it?” Paul let out a gulp, nodding dumbly.

“Got it.” He said, gritting his teeth through the pain, and Jacob released him. Paul stumbled forward, rubbing his aching shoulder. Turning around, he charged at Jacob again, this time holding nothing back and running at a speed that should be impossible for any human. Out of nowhere, Paul felt a hand on his shoulder, an unmovable strength forcing him down and suddenly he was on the ground, with Jacob staring down at him. Utterly stunned, Paul realized that he couldn’t even fight Jacob off. It was like a brick wall was bearing down on him.

Paul’s look mirrored everyone's face. Paul was clearly one of the strongest out of all of them so seeing him easily beaten by Jacob in less than a blink of an eye was mind-boggling. Since when was Jacob this strong?

When Jacob finally released Paul, he helped the older teen up.

“I was barely even using a tenth of my strength, and I usually fight with weapons, so I held back a lot.” Jacob said sheepishly, and Paul’s jaw dropped.

“That was you holding back?” And Jacob stared at him, wearing a sly smile.

“Like I said, it’s not me you have to worry about, but yourself.”

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

Jacob decided for the training, to start from the ground, up. The first thing to build was stamina, so he made them run four miles in the morning and in the night. Unsurprisingly, Seth and Bree struggled the most with keeping up. Without shifting, Leah and Paul were moderately okay, but not at the level Jacob wanted them to be. Surprisingly enough it was Angela and Fred who were doing the best in that area.

“I used to do a lot of fencing.” Angela explained with a laugh. “I still practice but I don’t compete in competitions anymore.” Jacob tilted his head at her statement. That didn’t really explain how she was able to keep up all that, but he let it go. Instead, he twiddled the thin knife in his hands, staring at everyone’s sweaty faces.

“Well, that was a great warm-up!” Jacob said cheerfully, not looking like he ran four miles at all.

“W-warm up?” Seth said between breaths. “You mean there’s more?”

“Well, of course silly.” Jacob said with a grin. “Running is just building up your endurance. Usually, on the first day, the four-mile run is the warm-up and then we move on to the main course but since you guys were having problems with that, I let us do running for the first week just so you could get used to it.” He explained. “Anyway, next is dodging!” He said with a grin. And suddenly the knife between his fingers multiplied from one, to three, to five. With a flick of his wrist, he sent them flying through the air and landed in the tree behind him with a _THUNK!_ “You guys are way too slow to dodge bullets as it is.” Jaws dropped as they stared between the knives in the trees and Jacob’s statement.

“B-bullets?” Bree muttered meekly, and Jacob let out a sad sigh.

“Unfortunately, yes. It’s still the mafia, so we have to deal with all of that too.” Jacob said and he placed a hand on his chin, thinking. “When I trained, my mentor used rubber bullets-”

“ _What?!”_

“But those hurt really bad, so I think I’ll go easier on you and use paintballs.” Jacob said finally and with his mind made up he went back into the house, before coming back out with a box. “Here you go.” He said each on a vest. It’s was light and thin; made of material they weren’t entirely sure of. “I got these special ordered from a friend, so you won’t get hurt.”

“From what, exactly?” Leah asked hesitantly. She had a feeling where Jacob was going, but she wanted to be sure. Jacob brought two guns from behind him, wearing a grin.

“When I shoot at you of course!”

They learned that day that hidden behind Jacob’s kind smile, was a devilish character. He held no mercy for any of them, not even Seth or Bree. He shot at them with vicious inhuman accuracy that left everyone wondering where the kind boy that had once baked them pancakes had gone. The scariest part had to be when suddenly you’d just get shot out of nowhere. You wouldn’t even see or hear Jacob coming until it was too late, and you’d get a ball of paint to the chest. Had Jacob used real bullets, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that they barely would have lasted a few minutes before dying of multiple gunshots.

Then finally Jacob called it a day, making them run another four miles before finally allowing them to collapse in a blissful heap of exhaustion.

Jacob stretched his arms over his head, before rotating them in circles, trying to work out the slight stiffness in them.

“Man, I haven’t shot like that in ages!” Jacob said with a laugh. “Shooting at live targets is a lot more fun than some boring old stationary targets!” Everyone stared in him slight horror and annoyance with the same thought running through their heads – _he’s a complete sadist_. He wrung out his fingers. “The recoil of the gun sent shivers down my spine!”  A strange sort of pleasured smile made its way across Jacob’s face, as he let out an airy sigh. Like they thought, _a pure utter sadist_.

“Anyway, you guys did well today,” Jacob said. “So, for tonight go and bathe while I prepare . . . everyone?” Jacob stared in slight surprise at the sleeping pile of bodies littering the floor and couch. Everyone had fallen asleep while he was talking. Instead of getting angry, Jacob let out a small chuckle. “Well, I guess dinner is a no.” He mused out loud. “But they’re still covered in paint and I can’t leave them like that.” Without hesitation, he began carrying everyone upstairs on by one. Using a washcloth, he carefully cleaned off the paint on their bodies making sure to leave out certain – ahem – _parts_ for his guardians to do themselves. After all, he may be a sadist, but he was a gentleman sadist thank you very much!

* * *

 

Jacob happily sat on a tree branch that loomed high over the ground as he watched his Guardians finish their last lap of the day. For the past month, they had been participating in his light training program and so far, things have been going great! They’d been making a lot more progress than he expected from regular civilians. Jacob jumped down from his perch as they all came to a stop before him, still slightly out of breath. Before they would have been exhausted but now . . . Jacob let out an accomplished smile.

“You guys have grown so much! I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.” Jacob said with a grin, but despite his words, no one seemed particularly happy. “What’s wrong?”

“Even if you say that, we’re still nowhere near your level.” Paul said in annoyance.

“Well, that takes time.” Jacob said. “And I have no doubt that you’ll make it. But for now, take pride in your progress. You’ve been able to pass the first stage of your training at least, so that’s one wall down!”

“Wah, Really?!” Seth said gawked in surprise.

“Yeah! Everyone reached the goal faster than I expected.” Jacob said with a laugh. “Next is stage two! But for now, let’s celebrate your accomplishment. I made celebration snacks in the kitchen.”

“Come one, Bree!” And Seth was already running towards the house, dragging Bree along with him and leaving everyone in the dust. Jacob laughed.

“We better go before Seth finishes everything.” Jacob said, forcing the older teens to move. Luckily, Seth had only been alone with the sweets for a few minutes so there was still a lot left.

“Gimme that!” Paul grabbed the cake Jacob had made from Seth’s sticky fingers. “At least wait until everyone gets here before you cut the cake, brat!”

“But I wanna slice!” Seth leaped for the dessert that Paul had held above his head and easily out of Seth’s reach, making everyone laugh at the scene.

“Hey, hey, no need to argue. There’s more than enough for everyone.” Angela said with a laugh.

“She’s right, so both of you stop being annoying and sit the hell down.” Leah demanded with a huff and everyone followed suit. Jacob smiled as he watched everyone passed around the dishes and laugh and argue in a batch of chaos. He almost didn’t feel the tug on his sleeve. Jacob turned to his side to see Fred sitting next to him, looking curious. “Oh, you want to know what Stage 2 is?” And the blonde nodded.

“Oh yeah, you did mention something about Stage 2,” Paul stated. “What is that?”

“Well, now that you’ve increased your stamina and strength, it’s time to develop basic fighting skills.” Jacob said. “I’ve already set up your tutors in that aspect, who will be training you.”

“Tutors?” Bree muttered in confusion. “You’re not going to train us anymore?”

“Unfortunately, no my little mist,” Jacob said, petting her head and making the young girl blush. “I’m still a sky after all. I’m not a storm, lightning, or cloud. It would be best for you all to learn from others with your element.”

“But who-?” Jacob pressed a finger to his lips, wearing a mischievous grin.

“It’s a secret~” Jacob mused. “Anyway, today and tomorrow are dedicated to resting because, after that, we’ll be taking a plane to Italy where you’ll be training for the rest of the time.”  The sound of utensils dropping rang through the air and everyone turned to look at Jacob in shock.

“I-Italy?” Leah repeated.

“Yup!” Jacob said. “Of course you’ll still be attending school, but it’ll be under the guise of everyone participating in a study abroad program. Unless . . . you changed your minds-”

“No, of course not!” Paul quickly said, dismissing Jacob’s worry. “But what about the pack though? Would Sam even let us go?”

“I knew you’d say that. So that’s why I talked to Sam. We had a little chat and we came to a happy agreement.” Jacob explained, stirring his cup of water with his straw as he recalled the  _conversation_  he had with the Alpha leader the other day.

_Jacob sat across from the couch that Sam was lounging on. He could see the confusion written all over Sam’s face, the man was probably wondering why Jacob had come all the way over to talk when he could have just called._

_“I just wanted to inform you that I’ll be taking Leah and Paul from Washington for a while.” Jacob stated. “I don’t know how long our little vacation will be but don’t expect them to be back for a while.”_

_“No.” Jacob blinked at his answer, the smile he was sporting curling into an uncharacteristic frown. Sam’s answer was so sudden, so uncharacteristic that Jacob can’t even dignify that with a full sentence._

_“What?”_

_“You heard me.” Sam leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. “Leah and Paul are needed here back in La Push. There have been too many almost mishaps with rogues coming near our land. We need all hands on deck with patrolling La Push. Schedule your little vacation another time.” Jacob’s scowl deepens._

_“I can’t.”_

_“Well, I guess there’s no vacation.” A flash of righteous anger rips through Jacob at Sam’s callous dismissal. He doesn’t understand why the older male is being so difficult, but he doesn’t appreciate his tone. Suddenly, Jacob’s not all smiles anymore. He narrows his brown eyes at the Alpha, the hands lying loosely in his lap clenching up._

_“Sam Uley you owe me.” The temperature drops a few degrees at Jacob’s tone and Sam stares at Jacob in confusion, not understanding his statement._

_“What?”_

_“I haven’t forgotten about Paul’s accident.” Jacob clarifies quietly. “I left Paul and Leah in your care – your authority. I came back and he was injured . . . badly. A small part of me blames you for that.” Jacob admits. “After all, you’re their Alpha. You’re supposed to be watching them so when something goes wrong the blame lies with the General for not leading correctly.” The teen leaned forward, eyes burrowing holes into Sam. “So, like I said, you owe me Sam Uley and I’m cashing in.” There’s no room for argument in Jacob’s voice. Sam immediately crumbles, letting out a deflating sigh. He scrubs his face with his left hand._

_“Fine.” He answers finally. “They can go.” And like that, the oppressive atmosphere is gone and Jacob flashes him a smile._

_“Thanks, Sammikens!”_

“Oh! You’ll love Italia!” Olivia gushed, pulling Jacob back to the present with her voice. “It’s beautiful this time of year!”

“When is it not?” Jacob chuckled.

“We’ll see all the shops! Visit the best cafés! Ooh, we can visit the canals in Venice! I haven’t been there in such a long time!” And Olivia continued prattling on about the sites they would visit. Her excitement is adorable, and it makes Jacob smile fondly at the sight.

“You know the trip to Italy is for  _training_ , right?” Jacob reminded her.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun!” Seth declared, with Olivia nodding in agreement.

“I still don’t see why we have to go to Italy of all places?” Paul murmured, picking at his plate.

“Because we’re going to meet the Vongola.” Angela answered. “Right, Jake?” Jacob let out an exasperated huff. He knew he should have been more careful with the details he told. Angela had always been the more perceptive of his elements. Everyone stared at them in shock, looking between Angela then Jacob for confirmation.

“Well, not all of them.” Jacob finally answered. “I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted it to be a  _surprise_.” He gave Angela a pointed look which was returned with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

“Sorry.”

“-And I didn’t want anyone to get nervous.” Jacob continued. “But I guess that’s out the window.” He said giving Angela another look.

“Again, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Jacob said, not even the least bit upset, but it didn’t really change matters. He could see on their faces, the slight trepidation everyone had at the prospect of meeting anyone Vongola. This was the exact thing he was trying to avoid. “Don’t worry everything will go fine.”

“What if they don’t like us?” Jacob turned to Seth, who had lost a little bit of his vigor.

“They’ll love you.” Jacob insisted. “Because  _I_  love you.” And at his statement, a small warmth seemed to settle in all of them, dispelling a little bit of their fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this fic got over a hundred kudos! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone leaving a kudos and comments (even if I don't respond to all of them. Sorry!). I know I don't always update on schedule, and you guys still stick with me, so thank you!


	27. On Our Way To Italy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, what do you expect? I’m Vongola and the Varia’s executive officer – we fly in style.”

The next days were a little more hectic. Using his, _ahem_ , skills, Jacob had to forge documents stating that there was a Vongola abroad program that everyone had applied and somehow got accepted to. The part of them being accepted was easy since Jacob was already in said program, and with Jacob around, Paul and Seth had both increased their grades significantly. The hard part was making everything look legal and getting passports at such short notice. He had paid Viper – the greedy little bastard – a hefty price for that, but it was worth every pretty penny.

But, finally _, finally_ , everything was in place and they were ready to depart for the airport.

Jacob checked his watch, noticing they had an hour and a half left before their plane ascended into the air, which meant everyone needed to be gone like _now_. Jacob let out a huff.

“Guys! We have to leave! Hurry up?!” Yelps, bangs, and shouts came out from upstairs near the bedrooms and not a minute too soon, seven pairs of feet came trampling down the stairs like a heard of animals. However, the staircase wasn’t built for seven people simultaneously making their way through. As a result, shouting, shoving, and kicking began to issue. Suitcases came tumbling down the stairs which Jacob gracefully dodged.

Jacob didn’t know who it was, but in all the fighting, someone had slipped. Like a chain reaction of dominoes falling into place, bodies began to descend down the stairs like bowling pins before landing with a loud crash in a heap at the bottom of the steps.

“Seth! Get your foot out of my face!” Leah shouted.

“Get your _butt_ out of mine!” Seth shouted back. Meanwhile, Paul was struggling under the weight of a certain curly blonde.

“Fred move your giant ass man!” But Fred seemed quite comfortable where he was.

“Ugh, Bree, Olivia, I think you two may have broken something.” Angela muttered, looking slightly out of sorts, with her glasses askew and eyes unfocused.

“ _Ahem!_ ” Jacob cleared his throat, grabbing all of their attention. “May I remind you all of the flight we have to get too!” Jacob said, tapping his watch. Realizing they were wasting time arguing, they scrambled up to their feet, grabbing their suitcases and ran out the door. Jacob shook his head at their antics before grabbing his own bags and following them out.

Waiting on the front lawn was a bulletproof black limo and waiting patiently near the driver door was Freyer, who volunteered to be Jacob’s driver for the evening yet again. Looking immaculate with his slick back hair and crisp suite, Freyer gave Jacob a deep bow.

“Morning, Boss.” And Jacob smile.

“Morning Freyer, sorry about being late. I didn’t expect everyone to take so long.”

“It’s not a problem!” The man said waving the teen’s worry off. With that handled, Jacob turned back to his guardians who were looking at the display in slight shock.

“Everyone, this is Freyer.” Jacob introduced happily. “He’s one of the members of the Undertakers – the gang I’m in charge of. He helps me get things done.” Jacob explains. “It would have taken me a lot longer to build our home without him around.” And Freyer blushes at his praise.

“It’s nothing Boss.” The young man states and Jacob smiles.

“Freyer, these are my guardians,” Jacob said, gesturing to the other teens. “This is Paul – my storm, Leah – my lightning, Angela – my rain, Fred – my cloud, Seth – my sun, and you’ve already met my mist, Bree.” The small girl smiled, sending the man a wave which was reciprocated.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the Boss’ guardians,” Freyer said with a small bow. “Let me help with your bags.” And before they could say anything, Jacob was already carrying them to the back seat. “Boss! You don’t need to do that!” Freyer cried when he saw Jacob carrying the other bags and tried to take them away, but Jacob easily dodged.

“Nonsense!” Jacob said placing another bag in the trunk. “I have two capable hands, Freyer, let me use them.”

“But you’re the Boss!”

“And that’s why you have to listen to me.” From the way they spoke, it sounded like this wasn’t the first time an argument like this had been brought up. Leah, Paul, Bree, Fred, Olivia, and Angela could all sympathize with Freyer’s plight and knew it was a lost cause arguing with Jacob. More than once, each of them had been on the receiving of Jacob’s unending generosity. It was endearing as it was frustrating. Angela poked her head out of the window with her arms leaning against the window.

“Freyer, you’re wasting your breath on a lost cause.” The brunette said with an amused grin. “Jacob’s more stubborn than a bull.” Seeing her point, the man let out a sigh before letting Jacob do as he pleased to which he was given a triumphant grin.

“It’s okay,” Jacob reassured, placing a comforting hand on Freyer’s shoulder. “Sooner or later, you’ll cave in. They always do.” He said cheerfully.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

They make it to the airport just in time due to Freyer breaking a few traffic laws here and there. The young man is kind enough to escort them as they head towards the terminal of their flight, before wishing them happy travels. As they place their bags through baggage the checking point, Jacob checks them in. He hands their tickets over to the flight attendant, who gives him back their stubs before they all begin to board the plane. Jacob leads the charge down the rows of seats while others try to get a good spot.

“This is good,” Paul claims a seat near the middle with a window view and the other begin to follow suit.

“What are you doing?” Jacob looks at all of them in confusion. “These aren’t our seats,” Jacob explains which confuses the rest of them. None of them had checked to see if their seats are assigned, so they don’t exactly know where they’re supposed to go. “Just follow me.” Jacob orders and they all do. As they go down the aisle, the space between the seats are noticeably wider and the seats are fancier with more leg room. It gets even weirder when they pass through a noticeable doorway that seals off a section of the airplane, like some private VIP section.

To their utter shock, the ‘ _VIP Section_ ’ is, in fact, something akin to a five-star hotel. The seats are huge with giant soft cushions that can easily flip into beds. There are switches and knobs lining the arms to adjust everything to the user’s comfort and in front of each seat is a flat screen TV. In the corner is an actual minibar that is stocked to the brim with every type of drink and snack imaginable. Everything is glowing and shining like it’s been cleaned over with some sort of gloss and costs way more money than any of them will ever see.

The carry-on bag in Paul’s hands slips from his grip.

“ _W-what the hell?_ ” Because really, that’s the only thing that can be said when seeing something like this. They all turn to Jacob – because who else would have the all the answers – who is happily ignoring the looks he’s receiving and making himself right at home in a seat near the back right. He reclines back in his chair, slipping the sunglasses that were on the top of his head over his eyes. “Jacob?” The teens turn to them, wearing a grin.

“Well, what do you expect? I’m Vongola and the Varia’s executive officer – we fly in style.” And that’s all the explanation anyone needs before Seth is already claiming a seat right in the middle, fiddling with all the knobs and switches. Olivia claims the seat across from the younger boy and takes out her laptop to check her emails. However, they’re the only two that seem more than comfortable to do so, because the rest are still staring at everything in shock, still trying to process it all.

“B-but this is like _first class_.” Leah stammers which is a surprise to everyone because she never stammers – _ever_.

“Yes, it is.” Jacob nods.

“To Italy.” She balks.

“Yes, to Italy.” Jacob repeats, not seeing the problem at all. She turns to him, opening and closing her mouth several times, to say something, _anything_ , but no words come out.

“Wait a sec,” Angela intervenes. “Aren’t first class seats like thousands of dollars.”

“Eh~,” Jacob said waving his hand. “It does go into the thousands, more or less.” And that seals the deal.

“Jake, this is way too much,” Paul states adamantly. “We could have just taken economy or something?” But the teen just lets out annoyed noise in the back of his throat.

“I swear, that’s just like your catch-phrase or something.” He muttered. “It’s too late now, I’ve already bought them. So now you all have to suffer the _horrible, vile fate of riding first class_!” Jacob moaned dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead. “ _Oh, woe is you!_ ” Seth lets out a giggle at Jacob’s antics, finding it hilarious and Jacob winks at him and flashes a roguish grin, causing Seth to blush adorably. But his theatrics seem to destroy any reservations the others may have and soon they’re all claiming their own seats. Fred claims the seat farthest from everyone while Leah chooses the one next to Seth. Angela grabs a seat next to Olivia, making Paul and Bree sit next to and in front of Jacob respectively.

Soon the cabin is filled chatter and arguments. Jacob is reading a book when Olivia sneaks up to him, settling down on the armrest of his chair. She’s wearing a mischievous smirk on her face like she’s in on a secret that no one else knows.

“Jacob~” She presses a finger to his cheek. “I didn’t know you were one to impress people.” At her words, Jacob hides his face in his book.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” But the girl lets out a laugh, not believing a word he said.

“Oh come on,” She drawls. “The limo? The first-class tickets? Jacob, I’m not stupid or blind. When’s the last time you’ve arranged anything like that when visiting Italy?” Which is true. Jacob is not one to flaunt his money around needlessly. Whenever going to Italy, Jacob usually buys economy or business class if he was really up to it. He didn’t see the point in spending frivolously and preferred subtlety over anything else. So riding first class was something totally out of character for him and it was no surprise that Olivia of all people would have noticed this. However, . . . Jacob peeks over his book and takes a glance at the excited and awed looks on everyone’s faces. When it comes to his guardians, Jacob was quickly finding out that he would spend every single dollar he had on them. Honestly, it was a little embarrassing how little restraint he had nowadays. Jacob hides the dopey smile on his face behind his book.

\------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}------------{}{}

They’re in the air for about five hours before they land in Paris, France. They quickly realize how boring it is to sit on a plane for several hours straight, so they fill with the time with movies and games. Seth comes up with a game with Angela to see how many different shapes they can spot in the clouds. However, it soon grows dull so Jacob helps them set up the video game console to distract them. Soon, Fred, Olivia, Bree join in and then Leah and Paul reluctantly. It keeps them occupied long enough for the night to come before they have dinner on the plane – steak with roasted potatoes and salads.

After that Jacob orders all of them to bed because he wants everyone up bright and early tomorrow. He doesn’t have to tell Fred though since he’s already asleep – and soon everyone is knocked out like a light.

Jacob switches on the lamp by his chair to continue reading his book. He just got to the part where the detective has already found the murder weapon and is linking everything together when the plane begins to jostle. The turbulence doesn’t scare him one bit since he’s more than used to it by now. He gets ready to get back to his book when the plane shakes again and he hears a gasp so soft that it barely registers in his ears.

Jacob places a bookmark between his pages, sitting up. He spares a glance around the cabin, but he doesn’t see anyone up. The lack of evidence doesn’t deter him though, because he knows what he heard. Quieter than a mouse, Jacob gets to his feet and moves around the aisle of the seat. He stops by Seth, who is softly snoring before moving to Paul. His blanket is askew, so Jacob gently pulls them back up so Paul doesn’t catch a cold. Another pass down the aisle and he stops at Bree, who is wide awake and gripping her seat with white knuckles. The small girl looked paler than a ghost and her jaw was clenched.

“Oh Honey,” He bents down to her level, and places a hand over hers. “What’s wrong? Why are you still awake?” She hesitates to answer but seeing Jacob’s worried eyes, she relents.

“The plane shook and I got scared.” She admits quietly. “I – I've never been on a plane before.”

“But you weren’t scared earlier.” He states in confusion.

“Because everyone distracted me.” She explains. “I didn’t – I didn’t have time to actually _think_ about it. But now everyone’s asleep and it's quiet and dark . . .” She lets out a shiver, unable to continue. Bree looks up at him, feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry, Jake.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay.” Jacob assures. “Do you want me to me to stay with you?” He asks.

“Please?” And she moves aside to make room for him. It’s a tight fit, but neither of them mind. The young girl curls into Jacob’s side and he can’t help but make a comparison to a tiny adorable kitten.

By morning, they land in the Charles De Gaulle Airport for a few hours. It’s a much-needed break because no matter how luxurious their seats where it was still in an enclosed area with not a lot of places to move around in. Jacob expertly leads the charge and for breakfast they head towards a small café not far from the airport.

They take the shuttle service on the request of Angela who’s eager to see the sights and take pictures with the camera she had packed.

 _“-And just a small coffee for me.”_ Jacob says, and the waiter scribbles it down in his notebook.

“ _It’ll be out in a moment_.”

 _“Thanks!”_ And Jacob turns back to his table, getting ready to head back to his book.

“I didn’t know you spoke French.” Angela mused as she fiddled with the lenses of her camera and Jacob lets out a shrug.

“I speak multiple languages.” Jacob states. “It’s a requirement in the Varia to be fluent in at least seven languages.” And Paul splutters at that.

“ _Seven?_ ”

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Angela states in awe. “I can only speak Spanish and some Italian.” She states, reminiscing her mixed heritage. “What other languages do you speak?” Angela asks curiously.

“Well, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Chinese – but, really, there are so many dialects, so Mandarin to be more specific, French – obviously – Russian, German, and then a little bit of Korean and Portuguese.” And they all stared at him mouth agape. “Which reminds me. I need to start teaching you all Italian, and Japanese.” Jacob muttered absentmindedly and stored that little reminder for later.

After their small break, the rest of the time was dedicated to leisurely walking around and enjoying the fresh air.

Jacob spares a glance at the two youngest trailing behind everyone. For a while now, Bree and Seth had been whispering between one another and Jacob couldn’t exactly hear what they were talking about. Even if he could just easily find out, Jacob didn’t want to intrude on what was obviously a conversation that the two didn’t want to others to overhear. However, he couldn’t help but wonder just what they were conversing about. He could only assume that it had something to do with Bree since if it was Seth, the boy would have easily spoken up about what was on his mind.

With a small mischievous smile, Jacob slowed down his walking pace so that the Bree and Seth would eventually catch up to him.

“ _Seth no-_!”

“Just ask him-!”

“Ask me what?” The two teens let out a yelp, jumping a few feet when Jacob suddenly popped up in front of them. Jacob lets out a small laugh at their reaction, but kindly enough, composed himself when he saw Seth trying to gather back his composure.

“ _Bree_ has something that she wants to ask you.” Seth said, nudging the girl forward and giving her pointed looks. The girl in question, stammered, trying hard to turn invisible.

“I-I don’t-! Not, really-” Jacob took a step forward, tilting his head in response at Bree’s nervousness. The proximity of his body made Bree stammer even worse than usual and a small blush began spreading across her face. Jacob places a calming hand on her head, and a small burst of warmth travels from the top of her head all the way down to her toes, calming her down. It’s the same type of warmth that she felt when they first met, and it makes her toes curl and sigh contently (and release a content sigh). When she opens her eyes, there’s still a nervous edge to her, but it’s a lot less than before. Jacob is staring at her with a smile.

“My little mist, what did I say about questions?” And Bree takes a moment to recall, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

“That I can ask you anything . . . a-and you’ll answer the best way you can, without getting mad.” And she lets out a fierce blush when Jacob looks at her like she answered a million-dollar question correctly.

“Exactly!” Jacob states. “So, what is it that you want to ask?”

“I-I well . . . I was just thinking since we’re in Paris and everything, that maybe we can see the Eiffel Tower?” She closes her eyes, waiting for Jacob’s flat out rejection. After all, he had paid for all of them to go to Italy, _in first class_. Paris wasn’t even their final stop. Bree had no right to be greedy. Even to be asking such a thing . . .

“Bree that’s a great idea! Of course, we can!” Jacob exclaims, shocking the girl.

“R-really?”

“It’s not like it’s very far, and we have so much time to fill . . .” And he turns away, placing a finger on his chin. “Why _didn’t_ I think of that in the first place? Well, does not matter.” He states waving it off, before turning to everyone. “Hey guys! Change of plans! Bree wants to visit the Eiffel Tower!” And goes up to them to explain all the details, leaving a stunned Bree behind.

“See,” Seth says, wearing a smug look beside her. “I told you Jacob would say yes.”

They take the train to Eiffel tower and when they way arrive Jacob books them a tour. It’s beautiful and breathtaking in a way that Bree hasn’t ever seen before, especially viewing from such a high height. Angela takes pictures of the scene with her camera before taking a picture of all of them together on the request of Jacob. However, their time is unfortunately short, and before long they head back to the airport where their plane is waiting for takeoff.

“I’m sorry that your visit was so short.” Jacob apologizes as they get back to their seats on the plane. Bree looks at him with a shining smile on her face, still reeling from seeing the tower.

“No, it was amazing!” She gushed quietly. “Thank you for taking me! Is it . . . is it okay if we come back someday to see it again?”

“Of course! We’ll make a vacation out of it and see everything there is to see in Paris!” Jacob promises.

And Bree has no doubt that he’ll keep it.


End file.
